Dicionário de Cama
by F.D'hiver
Summary: As férias de verão vieram e com elas mudanças fervorosas na mentalidade da jovem Haruno. E apesar do forte sentimento que nutria por Itachi, ela queria mais do que ter seu coração, queria provar para ele do que era capaz e que não era apenas uma pirralha. Para essa missão inusitada só podia contar com a ajuda de uma única pessoa: Uchiha Sasuke - que sempre amou sua amiga em segredo
1. Ventilador, bolinhas e acordos

**Nota:** Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem, mas o enredo da fanfic é de minha total autoria.

* * *

.

.

 **Dicionário de Cama**

 **Ventilador, bolinhas & acordos**

.

.

O tempo estava abafado, muito abafado e a sala onde se encontrava não tinha ar condicionado. Sakura queria muito se concentrar no que o professor falava, era uma de suas matérias favoritas, com o professor mais sexy de toda a escola. No entanto sua atenção estava toda voltada ao som que o ventilador de teto fazia ao girar suas hélices e no quanto queria estar fora daquela sala pequena, claustrofóbica e abafada.

Uma bolinha de papel caiu sobre sua mesa. Sakura nem ao menos precisou se esforçar para descobrir quem tinha jogado. Um Naruto, há duas carteiras de diferença, acenava e gesticulava com as mãos e a boca deixando bem claro que o papel amassado tinha sido jogado por ele. Tão claro que não era só ela que sabia, mas a sala inteira, incluindo o professor, que preferiu ignora tal situação, já conhecia muito bem seus alunos. Principalmente o ser em questão.

Sakura abriu a bolinha de papel, fazendo uma careta pelo garrancho de Naruto: _"Não vou poder te acompanhar até o Teme. Vou estudar com a Hina. Desculpa Sakura. ç.ç"._

Ela pensou em dizer a Naruto que o ajudaria na matéria em que estava tendo dificuldade. Mas sabia o quanto a Hyuuga era apaixonada por seu melhor amigo e provavelmente, por essa razão, tinha se oferecido para passar um pouco mais de tempo com ele. Então dobrou o papel e sorriu para ele, balançando a cabeça em sinal de que estava tudo bem, ele poderia ir estudar com a Hinata.

Voltou a se escorar na parede ao seu lado direito, forçando-se a prestar atenção na aula, ou ao menos em Kakashi, ele merecia toda a sua atenção. Kakashi era a razão para Sakura nunca sentar próxima as janelas nos dias de aula de História, não queria que nada tirasse o seu foco. Porém aquela sala infernal não estava colaborando nenhum um pouco com um dos seus passatempos favoritos: observa-lo.

Há mais ou menos um mês as aulas de História tinham sido relocadas para uma das salas no térreo do prédio principal da escola, em frente as quadras desportivas. Já que a sala onde geralmente aconteciam as aulas ficava no anexo onde uma obra ocorria desde o começo do ano letivo.

Não tinha sido apenas História que sofrera com essa mudança, mas muitas outras turmas foram postas naquelas pequenas e inúteis salas. A utilidade daquele lugar era tão ridícula que antes algumas eram usadas para guardar o material dos atletas. Aquela obra desgraçada estava destruindo tudo, sua antiga sala era perfeita, as carteiras eram organizadas como nos antigos teatros romanos, o professor ficava no final da sala, na parte rasa e a cada fileira um patamar a mais como uma escadaria, desta maneira sentando na quarta fileira conseguia ter uma visão brilhante de todo o corpo do seu mais que amado professor, agora, naquele lugar xexelento, mal conseguia ver as pernas dele. Isso era um saco.

O sinal bateu e serviu como um despertador, pois toda a moleza que sentiu durante grande parte das quase duas horas que passara naquele lugar se dissipou. Ela nem chegou a guardar o material e sim jogou tudo dentro da bolsa de uma vez só.

— Bem, pessoal, é isso. — disse Kakashi batendo as mãos e chamando a atenção dos alunos com o som. — Não esqueçam do trabalho sobre a Revolução Francesa, valerá metade da nota de vocês desse semestre. — O burburinho se instalou sobre a sala e algumas lamentações foram bem audíveis, incluindo a de Naruto. — Pois é, pois é, eu tenho outra boa notícia. É provável que nossa aula da semana que vem seja na nossa antiga sala, parece que a obra vai continuar, mas algumas salas já estão liberadas, isso inclui a nossa.

Sakura teria ficado tão animada quanto a maioria dos alunos, festejado, jogado conversa fora e flertado discretamente com o professor, mas hoje não era um bom dia, não para essas coisas. Sem se despedir de ninguém saiu da sala, mas a sensação claustrofóbica continuou por um tempo.

Apertava a alça da mochila vermelha com várias cerejinhas desenhadas, contra o corpo. Sua respiração acelerada fazia parecer que ela tinha corrido uma maratona e nem estava tão rápida assim, era só o nervosismo tomando conta dela. Seus passos precisos iam em direção a casa dos Uchiha, bem, não que tivesse que se distanciar de seu caminho usual. A casa da família Uchiha ficava apenas uma rua de distância da sua própria casa - poderia mudar de ideia e não faria a menor diferença.

Conhecia os moradores daquela residência, como conhecia os da sua e naquele momento ela estava indo visitar um deles, Sasuke Uchiha, vulgo seu melhor amigo, vulgo pessoa que nunca falta a escola sem um motivo muito sério.

Tinha passado a manhã toda focada no seu celular à espera de uma mensagem do dito cujo, junto com Naruto que também estava à espera de uma resposta para o aparente sumiço de Sasuke. Até os professores estranharam a ausência dele. Uma vez a praga foi para a aula ardendo em febre e dizendo que não sentia nada.

Os professores não o deixaram assistir a aula e a enfermeira ligou para casa dele, tia Mikoto foi busca-lo pronta para matar um dragão e Sasuke ficou uma semana de castigo apenas por ser responsável. Ele era tão, insuportavelmente, responsável que seus pais queriam que ele aprontasse as vezes e quem sabe até mesmo ser um pouco rebelde.

A falta de Sasuke só podia ser algo muito sério. Sério o suficiente para preocupa-la ainda mais porque eles tinham _planos_ para essa tarde, _planos_ muito importantes para Sakura. Importantes demais!

Parou em frente à porta da casa de seu amigo e bateu duas vezes. Segurou ambas as alças da mochila e fitou os próprios pés, não demorou para ser atendida. Quando a porta se abriu, levantou a cabeça e deparou-se com a última pessoa que queria ver e ao mesmo tempo a única que queria encontrar todos os dias: Itachi Uchiha.

Itachi era o sonho de consumo de Sakura desde sempre e após assistir _A Pequena Sereia_ aos sete anos de idade, a convicção de que ele era o _seu_ cara não pode ficar maior, principalmente porque ele tocava flauta como o _Erick_ , gostava de viagens marinhas como o Erick e uma farrinha não matava, exatamente como quem mesmo? Itachi era o irmão mais velho de Sasuke, um dos melhores amigos de seu irmão Sasori. Além de ser o homem mais belo que ela já tinha visto em toda a sua vida.

Ele tinha uma magia própria de sempre faze-lo ruborizar quando estavam juntos, mas não queria que isso acontecesse estava chateada com o maldito. Ele não merecia o seu rubor.

— Eu estou aqui para saber de Sasuke — umedeceu os lábios sentindo que começaria a gaguejar a qualquer momento. — e para passar a matéria do dia para ele. — Itachi tirou a torrada da boca, fitando-a com um ar de graça, achava _fofo_ as reações dela sempre que estava perto dele.

— Está lá em cima de quarentena, pode entrar — disse afastando-se da entrada e a deixando passar. Sakura deu dois passos à frente fechando a porta atrás de si, surpresa com o que acabava de ouvir.

— Quarentena? Como assim? É alguma coisa muito séria? — Itachi sorriu dando de ombros de forma descontraída.

— Na verdade não. Mamãe o colocou de repouso forçado, mas é só uma gripe boba. — Sakura se acalmou ao ouvir aquilo, retirou as botas, deixando-as sobre o _hall_ de entrada, soltou uma das alças de sua mochila, segurando apenas uma delas.

— Mãe, Sakura está aqui! — Ouviu-o gritar e sumir pelo corredor que dava a cozinha e em poucos minutos uma mulher morena, com ar doce e afável surgiu.

— Sakura, querida. — Mikoto a abraçou apertado. — Está tão magrinha... — a Haruno sorriu com as bochechas ardendo, o poder Uchiha só poderia ser hereditário.

— Eu queria saber como o Sasuke está Tia Mikoto e eu trouxe a matéria para ele. — Deu uma leve batida na bolsa a lateral de seu corpo.

Mikoto aquiesceu e puxou Sakura pelos ombros levando-a até a escadaria que ficava em frente à sala da residência.

— Não é nada grave, apenas acordou febril essa manhã e com um pouco de tosse, mas você o conhece, isso se agravaria e ninguém ficaria sabendo. Por isso assim que eu notei o interceptei e proibi de ir à escola, mas dessa vez ele não resistiu muito. O que foi muito bom. — Sakura a ouvia com calma e atenção, acenando algumas vezes.

Pararam em frente a uma porta branca cheia de adesivos de algumas bandas que ele curtia, uma faixa parecida com as da polícia dizendo: _"keep out"_ ; e uma placa de um _mustang_ _classic_ que eles tinham encontrado semana passada largado em um beco há três quarteirões de seu bairro.

Sasuke estava largado sobre a cama, uma parte de seu corpo estava coberta e a outra estava por cima dos vários lençóis que tinham sido jogados em cima de si durante a manhã. Mantinha sua atenção voltada à TV de plasma sobre uma _buffet_ na cor grafite. Precisava zerar _Assassin's Creed_ o quanto antes. Naruto já tinha feito e era humilhante demais ser deixado para trás por aquele retardado.

Ouviu alguns sons abafados vindos do primeiro andar, mas ignorou, Itachi deveria está fazendo algum tipo de reunião imbecil com a sua _"gangue"_ , todos irritantes como o seu irmão. Permaneceu focado em seu jogo até ouvir uma leve batida em sua porta, virou o rosto para responder, mas sua mãe já estava invadindo o quarto.

— Para que você bate se não vai esperar eu responder? — Pausou o jogo irritado, largando o controle sobre a cama.

— Para você ter tempo de se recompor caso esteja fazendo algo inadequado. — Sasuke se jogou contra a cama, escorando parte do corpo a parede fitando o controle, resmungou um: _"Como se desse tempo."_ que foi completamente ignorado por sua mãe.

Mikoto fitou a bagunça no quarto, o único local onde Sasuke não era responsável e organizado. Suspirou e voltou sua atenção para o corredor, sorrindo para a Sakura ali parada, quase se desculpando pela zona. Sasuke inclinou o corpo para frente querendo observar o mesmo que sua mãe.

— Venha, querida, pode entrar. Ele está vestido. — Uma Haruno sem jeito passou pela porta e o Uchiha fechou a cara, fitando sua mãe com seriedade. Por que ela precisava fazer esse tipo de brincadeira? — Meu filho, Sakura veio trazer a lição para você. Não seja grosso com ela. — Devolveu o olhar sério, deixando um aviso mudo para o rapazinho sobre a cama. — Vou trazer um lanche para vocês.

A porta foi fechada e a matriarca da família Uchiha se retirou bastante animada, deixando um clima instável e desconfortável que nunca tinha acontecido entre aqueles dois. Sakura deixou a bolsa cair sobre os seus ombros, segurando-a com as suas duas mãos, fitou o quarto bagunçado e parou sua análise no garoto sobre a cama, ele não parecia tão mal. Sasuke a fitava também, mas diferente da apatia usual havia algo a mais nos olhos negros, até mais que o desconforto obvio.

— O que realmente quer aqui? — Perguntou tirando o jogo da pausa, sem oferecer nada a Haruno.

Mas Sakura não se importou e largou sua bolsa junto a dele sobre uma poltrona no canto do quarto e se sentou na borda cama. Já conhecia o jeito de Sasuke muito bem para não esperar gentileza e tato.

— O que? — Disse levando uma das mãos ao coração, a expressão e o timbre denotando um falso ressentimento. — Eu não posso estar honestamente preocupada com o meu melhor amigo? — Sasuke a fitou e apenas soltou uma baforada de ar, revirando os olhos, incrédulo. — Sério, eu me preocupei. Você não é de faltar, fiquei ainda mais surpresa quando sua mãe disse que não relutou dessa vez, quase como se estivesse fugindo _de algo_.

Sasuke a fitou pelo canto dos olhos, mas logo voltou sua atenção para o jogo fazendo uma careta por não ter percebido que estava prestes a ser atacado. Não a respondeu. Sakura estava prestes a voltar a falar quando Mikoto abriu a porta do quarto com uma bandeja cheia de guloseimas. A mais velha parou ao lado da porta fitando uma Sakura no canto da cama e Sasuke muito concentrado no seu jogo. Cruzou o quarto largando a bandeja com violência sobre a escrivaninha.

— Sasuke Uchiha! — Esbravejou a mulher recebendo a atenção do mais novo. — Sakura não veio aqui para ficar vendo você jogar. Vamos, pode desligar esse vídeo game e pegar o caderno para começar as anotações. — Mikoto se virou e pegou um copo com suco e um pratinho com uma fatia de bolo. — Tome, meu bem. — o timbre dela mudou instantaneamente ao se virar para Sakura.

A Haruno pegou o que lhe foi oferecido, tomou um gole do suco, deu uma garfada no bolo e arquejou ao senti-lo se desfazer em sua boca.

— Este bolo está uma delícia, Tia Mikoto — deu outra garfada, sorrindo entre elas —, como sempre, ninguém cozinha como a senhora. — A Uchiha sorriu ainda mais e Sasuke revirou os olhos, tomando um gole do suco que sua mãe tinha lhe oferecido, não estava afim de comer, nem de assistir aqueles paparicos.

— Obrigada, querida. Eu fiz seu bolo favorito já presumindo que você passaria hoje por aqui para dar a lição a Sasuke. — Sakura sorriu, surpresa com a afirmação, fitou o Uchiha que estava entediado com a troca de elogios que rolava, já tinha desligado o vídeo game e agora fitava a própria parede como se algo de muito interessante fosse sair dali.

— Não podia deixar o meu melhor amigo na _mão_. — Fitou-o intensamente e ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, ciente das implicações daquela frase.

— Você é realmente um anjo de menina. — Deu de ombros um pouco encabulada e Mikoto passou por eles tentando não se incomodar com a zona que estava aquele lugar, _meninos_ , já deveria estar acostumada. — Bem, hoje eu não vou poder fazer companhia a vocês. Terei que sair rapidinho, comportem-se crianças. — Disse a matriarca dos Uchiha de forma animada. Já ia fechando a porta quando se lembrou de algo. — Ah, qualquer coisa se não se sentir bem, meu amor, é só me ligar. — E piscou um dos olhos para o seu filho, acenando para os dois, deixando um Sasuke corado e emburrado e uma Sakura entre risinhos pelo comentário ouvido.

Com a saída de Mikoto o quarto ficou em um silêncio absoluto, Sasuke fitava a colcha que o cobria, já tinha largado o copo sobre a cômoda ao lado, o corpo despojado sobre a cama.

Sakura ainda se deliciava com o bolo, tomou um longo gole de suco antes de fitar o adoentado. Colocou seu prato sobre a bandeja e o copo junto ao dele, levantando da confortável cadeira onde estava sentada e pousando na borda da cama. Escorado sobre o encosto e as pernas cobertas, fitou toda a movimentação de sua amiga sem nada a dizer, sabia desde o início que ela estava armando algo.

Sakura levou uma das suas mãos até a testa de Sasuke, vendo como estava sua temperatura, em um movimento brusco o Uchiha afastou a mão dela.

— Para que está fazendo isso? — Disse irritando-se com a presença dela. — Deixe os cadernos aqui, eu anoto tudo e te devolvo amanhã.

— Não. Sabe muito bem que não estou aqui _só_ para passar a lição com você. — A fitou e a Sakura sorriu de canto. — Estou me certificando se que está em _boas_ condições. — Esperou por uma resposta, mas ele continuou parado, analisando as próprias mãos e fazendo um esforço sobre humano para ignora-la.

Sakura sorria de forma amena e a sua fisionomia era suave, mas o tempo passando e a falta de resposta por parte dele foi deixando-a tensa e nervosa.

— Sasuke, você lembra, não lembra? Nosso acordo... — ele se remexeu desconfortável, não queria tocar naquele assunto, não mesmo. — ele ainda está de pé. E o dia combinado era hoje! — Um silêncio pesado tomou conta do quarto, enquanto Sakura o fitava e Sasuke preferia olhar para todos os cantos do cômodo, até se deu conta de que a outra meia que procurava estava de debaixo de sua cômoda. No final sua mãe estava certa precisava arrumar aquele quarto.

Sakura soltou um suspiro alto e afundou as mãos no colchão ao lado dele, em vista disso ele não pode continuar a ignora-la, voltou sua atenção para os vibrantes olhos verdes dela.

— Tem certeza? Você quer mesmo isso? — Ela aquiesceu. Arrastou o corpo para a beirada da cama dando espaço para ela entrar no canto junto a parede.

Prontamente, Sakura entendeu a mensagem e se enfiou naquele espaço, com a coberta cobrindo a ambos, deitou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro, enquanto Sasuke deslizava pela cabeceira passando a descansar a cabeça ao lado da dela.

— Não entendo você... — disse fitando o rosto feminino com atenção. — para que a pressa?

— Não a pressa alguma, eu... — se voltou para ele e não pode responder de imediato. Podia ver que ele estava assustado, escondia bem, mas aquilo mexia tanto com ele, quanto com ela. — só quero... do jeito como planejei. Eu me preparei para _hoje_ , não pode ser outro dia — ficou quieta, fitando o teto, com os dedos bem fincados a manta que os cobria.

A verdade é que mesmo com todo o preparativo psicológico e emocional, ainda podia sentir uma pontinha de medo do que estava por vir. Seu estômago se embrulhava, mas ela tentava não pensar sobre.

— Você é o meu melhor amigo. Eu confio em você.

Um milhão de coisas passaram na cabeça dele para refutar aquela afirmação. Não era só uma questão de confiança, não deveria ser. Tinham muitas outras questões envolvidas no que eles estavam prestes a fazer e até mesmo o fato dele não ser o único "melhor amigo" aumentava o somatório, mas nada disse, apenas a fitou, passando seu corpo por sobre o dela e arrastando a garota para o meio da cama.

Sem deixar que o contato visual entre eles fosse quebrado, Sasuke inclinou a cabeça para baixo e seus lábios, sutilmente, tocaram aos dela. Ele se afastou para logo em seguida voltar a uni-los, demorando um pouco mais para parar dessa vez, até junta-los uma terceira vez em um beijo intenso. Suas mãos deslizaram pelo corpo delgado, parando na cintura fina de Sakura e apertando-a. Dando início ao primeiro ato de suas vidas: o sexo. Nenhum dos dois era apto no assunto. Não possuíam experiência na área, a não ser alguns _amassos_ que eventualmente deram em outras pessoas.

Já havia um tempo que o único assunto de Sakura era sobre perder a virgindade e como se já não fosse complicado lidar com ela falando sobre isso, Sasuke ainda teve que aguentar a ideia de ter sido o escolhido para a missão. Outro virgem que de nada sabia (não na pratica), e o pior, o virgem que gostava dela.

Um gemido baixo, quase um arquejo saiu da boca pequena. Sasuke afastou os lábios dos dela apenas para desabotoar a blusa de algodão branco, seus dedos tremiam um pouco, mas ele fez o possível para não demonstrar. Blusa aberta os beijos voltaram, a mão se posicionou, novamente na cintura e de uma forma tímida subiu por entre o ventre liso, fazendo Sakura estremecer.

Os dedos de Sasuke tocaram a parte inferior do sutiã branco de renda, erguendo parte da peça e deixando o começo do seio claro a mostra, outro gemido saiu, a Haruno passou os braços pelas costas dele enquanto os beijos desciam pelo seu pescoço.

De uma forma extintiva a garota moveu-se embaixo do corpo de Sasuke, erguendo uma das pernas, encaixando o corpo de Sasuke com o seu, roçando sua perna a lateral do corpo dele enquanto o corpo deles pareciam encontrar um ritmo próprio.

O aperto sobre o seio se tornou mais urgente, o Uchiha ergueu de uma vez a peça branca, tocando no mamilo rosado com a ponta dos dedos. O corpo de Sakura correspondeu ao toque e ele o torceu bem de leve, seus lábios desceram de forma discreta, beijou o mamilo quase de forma receosa, mas a reação de Sakura foi tão positiva a investida que ele foi instigado a explora-lo. Sugou o pequeno ponto em questão e ela arfou erguendo o tronco de uma vez, assustando um pouco o Uchiha.

Sakura parou sentada, semi-ofegante, ficando de joelhos a sua frente, Sasuke imitou a posição da amiga. Os dedos dela procuraram os braços ainda magros, mas que possuíam alguns músculos, ela os deslizou por ali, enquanto seus lábios roçavam o pescoço dele. As mãos dele acariciavam a lateral da cintura dela, encontrou o fecho da saia pregueada e a abriu, no mesmo momento a Haruno puxou a blusa dele para cima, arrancando a peça surrada.

Afundou as mãos nos cabelos negros e macios, tomando os lábios dele em um beijo exigente. Ela não sabia direito o que estava fazendo, nunca o tinha visto dessa forma, nunca tinha se excitado por Sasuke, mas algo naquela situação toda a excitava.

Sasuke apertou o corpo de Sakura contra o seu, ouvindo-a arfar, suas mãos desceram até as nádegas pequenas e arrebitadas apalpando-as. Os lábios se afastaram e a boca de Sakura procurou novamente o pescoço dele e logo os ombros, mordendo o ponto da clavícula. Doeu, mas ele gostou.

Uma das mãos dele voltou a subir buscando mais uma vez encontrar o seio de Sakura, mas ela se afastou um pouco, alguns centímetros foi o suficiente, levou as mãos para atrás desabotoando a peça branca já torta em seu corpo, levou os dedos até as alças sobre seus ombros e as puxou, deixando que o sutiã caísse sobre a cama.

Quem arfou dessa vez foi Sasuke, ora fitava o rosto de Sakura, ora os seios. Queria muito se concentrar no rosto dela, mas não conseguia deixar de descer o olhar e observar sua amiga apenas com uma calcinha de renda branca.

Sakura não tinha seios fartos, nem uma bunda grande, mas tudo em seu corpo era jeitoso e delineado, as curvas eram bem acentuadas, nada desproporcional, tudo se encaixava com tamanha delicadeza em suas curvas frágeis que a tornava perfeita aos dele. Nenhuma mulher o excitaria mais que ela, independente de como parecesse. Naquele momento ele soube que não queria ter um outro alguém que não fosse ela.

Em um movimento brusco puxou-a para si. Voltando a beija-la, dessa vez de forma urgente, tomando seus lábios com sofreguidão. O dorso dele roçando ao dela, era uma sensação tão prazerosa que soltou um arquejo de contentamento e ambos voltaram a cair sobre a cama. As mãos de Sasuke buscaram os mamilos entumecidos, estimulando-os e as de Sakura passeavam pelas costas dele, volta e meia arranhando-o sem nem perceber. Beijavam-se com uma certa dependência e clamor, línguas roçando uma na outra, lábios mordiscados, não havia tempo para respirar.

Arrastou seu corpo por sobre o dela, sentindo sua ereção roçar na calcinha dela, outro tremor tomou o corpo de Sakura e por alguma razão a tensão surgiu por alguns instantes, as mãos se tornaram menos urgentes, mas Sasuke não queria acabar com aquele momento. Voltou a mordiscar e sugar o pescoço dela e Sakura pareceu se acalmar.

Tocou a ponta da língua em um dos mamilos e a garota se contorceu por completo, desceu os beijos pelo ventre dela, mordiscou a lateral da barriga puxando a pele, algo que sempre tinha tido vontade de fazer. Seus dedos chegaram primeiro a última peça da vestimenta de Sakura, a puxou de uma vez. Completamente nua, um rubor tomou o rosto alvo, ela queria tapar o próprio sexo e parar por ali, mas não dava.

Sasuke beijos os joelhos dela e logo os afastou, fitou a abertura entre as pernas delgadas com um misto de curiosidade e desejo. Inclinou-se para frente pronto para toca-la, mas Sakura remexeu-se, segurando o braço dele.

— Não, eu não quero que fique olhando... — voltou a beija-la, dessa vez com calma, a garota estava voltando a ficar tensa e ela tensa, era sinônimo dele tenso.

A verdade é que no fundo estava bastante aliviado, poderia parecer besteira, mas a visão o confundiu. Meio que sabia o que fazer, meio que não sabia, seus temores eram parecidos com os dela, mas em um nível completamente diferente. Afastou-se um pouco do corpo de Sakura, em um movimento rápido ele retirou a calça junto com a cueca.

Ela passou pelo mesmo conflito que ele, não queria olhar, parecer indelicada, mas seus olhos não deixavam de voltar ao membro que surgiu. Sakura começou a hiperventilar. Ele não caberia, não tinha como caber, se coubesse ia machucar, dois dedos dela já não tinha sido algo muito bom, imagina aquilo.

Sasuke se sentou ao lado de Sakura e a puxou, erguendo parte do tronco, levou as mãos aos cabelos claros, agarrando-os e afundando sua boca na dela. A Haruno agarrou-se a ele, tentando se levar pelo clima que ele estava tentando criando, sem pensar em como o resto do processo seria.

As mãos dele deslizaram por sua coxa, apenas as pontas dos dedos em um roçar calmo e leve, em outro momento poderia ter sentido cocegas, mas um formigamento surgiu e uma sensação em seu estomago começou a aflorar, tomando-a aos poucos. O beijo de Sasuke era forte e intenso, em alguns momentos pura calmaria, mas logo ele voltava a inebria-la. Sem perceber, ele a tinha deitado, mais uma vez na cama, uma das pernas foi parar entre as suas e aos poucos e com o máximo de jeito ele começou a separa-las, criando um vão entre as coxas claras, sua mão subia e descia do quadril de Sakura enquanto a outra mão mantinha-se em sua nuca.

Subitamente suas pernas estavam abertas e as mãos dele em sua cintura, os beijos foram minguando, suas pernas erguidas e flexionadas, por um breve momento o membro dele roçou pelo interior de suas coxas e um frio trespassou corpo de Sakura e apesar de uma adrenalina a ter dominado e estar com uma excitação fora de tamanho, um pavor surgiu. Medo de que a mãe dele aparecesse por aquela porta, o irmão, o pai, medo de estar fazendo algo errado e com a pessoa errada. Era assim mesmo que ela tinha planejado? Não, não era. No fundo ela sabia que não era e isso era um pouco aterrador, era muito, por sinal.

As mãos de Sasuke foram parar nas coxas dela, entre a poupa das nádegas. Pernas abertas, encaixado no meio, respiração presa dos dois lados. A primeira investida falhou, a segunda também, corado e sem jeito os dedos dele deslizaram pelos lábios externos dela. Sakura tapou o rosto com ambas as mãos, a sensação era boa apesar da apreensão, ele encontrou a abertura com os dedos e voltou a se posicionar. Ter a cabeça de seu membro pressionada a entrada da Haruno já era prazeroso e o desconforto que tinha surgido com o nervosismo inicial, diminuía aos poucos. Mas ainda assim estava cheio de receio.

— Ah... ah... bem, tem outras formas, outras maneiras... quer dizer, nós não precisamos ser literais. — disse ligeiramente tremulo e suado. Ela podia ver tudo que ele queria esconder, naquele momento Sasuke era quase um livro aberto como nunca tinha sido antes, ele não daria para trás agora. Ela não estava dando, ele tinha que prosseguir.

— Eu quero ser literal e não poupada para mais tarde. — Sua voz não falhou, sua convicção não se perdeu, mas por dentro estava desesperada. — Se não for com você, vai ser com outra pessoa eventualmente, então... vamos não discutir e simplesmente _fazer_.

Sasuke respirou fundo e Sakura prendeu a respiração. Os dedos dele se afundaram na carne de suas pernas e uma pressão se fez presente bem na vulva dela. Sakura mordeu o lábio inferior cravando as unhas na cintura do Uchiha enquanto ele apertava-se, empurrando toda a espessura de seu membro para dentro dela. Ambos soltaram um arquejo, por razões distintas. Sakura fechou os olhos, liberou o ar que não podia mais ficar contido em seus pulmões, remexeu-se tentando buscar uma posição confortável, mas não havia uma.

— Não está indo. — disse ela por entre dentes. A expressão de Sasuke parecia ligeiramente sofrida, mas era ela quem estava sentido aquela dor lacerante. Ou seria os dois?

— O que? — Sasuke pareceu retrair-se, mas logo ele voltou a empurrar e ela mordeu o lábio para não gritar.

— Não está entrando! Você está sei lá... eu não sei, empurrando o _lugar_ errado, só pode, não é possível — Sakura voltou a se remexer embaixo dele, como doía. Tentou relaxar, tentou se excitar com alguma coisa, tentou puxa-lo pelo pescoço, mas não dava; estava quase pedindo para ele parar, mas não podia. Mordeu o lábio inferior com força.

— Como não? — Sasuke puxou as pernas de Sakura ainda mais para os lados, criando uma abertura um pouco maior, inclinando o seu corpo para cima do dela A expressão que ela fez com esse movimento quase o fez desistir, mas ela voltou a beija-lo e por um tempo isso foi tudo que aconteceu enquanto ele tentava, desajeitadamente, colocar-se dentro dela.

Abruptamente a Haruno parou, jogando a cabeça contra o travesseiro.

— Tem algo errado, você não está entrando. — chegou a erguer um pouco o quadril, mas de nada adiantava, estava quase chorando. Como doía.

Sasuke voltou a se erguer aturdido com a situação, tinha certeza que estava conseguindo, mas seria melhor averiguar tudo de novo e depois tomar impulso mais uma vez. Chegou o corpo para trás, mas ao fazê-lo Sakura segurou os seus braços. Com os olhos arregalados, ela o fitou.

— Para, você está dentro. — Ele não se moveu mais, apenas fitou a garota nua sobre sua cama.

— O que? Você está brincando comigo? — Ela maneou a cabeça exasperada.

— Não. Eu, eu... estou sentido você _sair_... — a fitou por alguns instantes e Sakura voltou a se deitar.

— Tem noção da tensão que você me fez passar?

— Sério que você quer falar da sua tensão? Nessa situação — ele a ignorou, voltando a posição que estava — Vai, pode continuar.

Não soube dizer em qual momento isso aconteceu, nem por quanto perdurou, mas a barreira foi rompida e agora não tinha dúvida para nenhum dos dois, ele estava dentro. A pressão era tremenda tanto externa quanto a interna, Sasuke apoiou os cotovelos na cama e ajeitou as pernas, começando a movimentar-se.

Sakura conteve um gemido, mas pela careta ele não soube dizer se de dor ou de felicidade, provavelmente de dor. Bem devagar movia os quadris como tantas vezes ouviu, leu e viu serem feitos. Podia sentir a carne dela espremendo-o, mordeu o lábio, precisava segurar-se ao máximo.

A Haruno passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Sasuke, mordendo o ombro dele, como doía. Aquela dor de algo a rasgando no início era realmente ele dentro e não apenas forçando passagem. Não conseguia distinguir o que realmente estava sentido com as investidas de Sasuke, latejava de uma tal forma que chegou a pensar se não iria começar a chorar, mas tinha um algo a mais. Algo meio abafado e escondido que em um ou dois movimentos aliviou os seus sentidos por um momento, mas a dor ainda era algo muito presente e forte. Esses breves instantes de prazer pequenos demais para serem levados em consideração.

Sakura chegou até mesmo a pensar em pedir que ele parasse, mas não podia, não podia mesmo. Não teria mais a ajuda de Sasuke se fizesse isso, tinha chegado até ali, ele já estava dentro dela, não tinha porque voltar atrás logo agora, era só aguentar mais um pouco.

Sem pensar Sasuke intensificou as investidas, afundando-se sobre o corpo de Sakura, mas até os seus movimentos eram sofridos, apertado demais. Tremia de prazer, arquejando, volta e meia soltando um gemido baixo. O ato em si não demorou, não conseguiu se segurar por muito tempo. A pressão foi tanta que no ímpeto acabou gozando de uma vez, dentro dela, agarrou-se a Sakura e ficou assim por um tempo, envergonhado do que tinha acabado de fazer.

Afastou-se e ao fazê-lo ela pareceu sinceramente aliviada com a distância que surgiu entre eles. Ele tentou não se chatear com aquilo, mas foi até difícil, se não estivesse envergonhado e mole, Sakura teria ouvido umas boas.

Quando as coisas se acalmaram o quadro se tornou inadequado, Sakura estava deitada ao seu lado, as pernas flexionadas e a mão no início do ventre fitava nada em especial, parecia perdida. Pensou em puxa-la para os seus braços e aninha-la ali, mas não parecia a coisa certa tão pouco. Eles não tinham feito amor, era um trato seco e impessoal, talvez não houvesse outras vezes, tudo dependia dela.

— Desculpa, eu não...

— Pelo o que está se desculpando? — ela deu uma risadinha, virando a cabeça para ele.

— Bem, não usamos camisinha e eu... — ele não completou a frase e sabia que suas bochechas estavam coradas, o que fez ela continuar a rir. Sasuke sem jeito era algo fora do comum.

— Está tudo bem. Eu já estou tomando pílula, eu disse que estava pronta para isso. — ele apenas aquiesceu, fitando-a de relance.

— Foi... eu, eu nunca me senti assim... — ele não queria dizer que foi incrível, que apesar de toda a confusão tinha gostado demais. Uma das melhores coisas que já experimentou e tinha gostado por várias razões e a principal não tinha sido o ato em.

— Bem, para ser sincera, eu também... — Saura umedeceu os lábios e desceu um pouco mais a mão tapando seu sexo. — nunca me senti assim, mas não foi _tão_ maravilhoso. Acho que eu estou dolorida.

— Sakura, eu... — Sasuke ergueu o tronco fitando o corpo da menina de forma apreensiva.

— Relaxa, acredito que ficaria assim com qualquer um... — sorriu, virando-se de frente para ele. — Não somos mais virgens.

— E daí? — Sasuke voltou a afundar no seu canto, tinham trocado, ele estava voltado para a parede agora e ela na ponta. — O que isso muda?

— Tudo. — ela se ergueu encolhida, tapando os seios e pegando o uniforme espalhado sobre o chão e a cômoda. — Agora nós basicamente não sabemos nada, somos péssimos, mas isso pode mudar e muito com o tempo.

Ele se sentou na cama vendo-a colocar o sutiã e logo em seguida a blusa, subiu a saia de uma vez sem deixar que ele visse muito mais coisa. Sasuke puxou a coberta tapando seu próprio sexo.

— Quer dizer que vai ter outras vezes? — Ela o fitou escorado na parede com a coberta até a cintura do corpo. Uma expressão leve, talvez pela moleza que ele estava sentindo ou por algo a mais que ela continuava sem saber identificar.

— Sim, faremos o suficiente até sermos bons para impressionar as pessoas certas — ele não gostou de ouvir aquilo, franziu o cenho.

— Pessoas certas? — Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas sem compreender.

— É, quer dizer, você não quer que a primeira vez com a garota que você goste seja um fiasco, né? — Ela sorriu, balançando a cabeça sem perceber o que suas palavras causaram a Sasuke. — Tem que ser espetacular, você tem que saber como trata-la porque ela é importante para você. Não decepcionar de forma alguma. — Sakura pegou a calcinha e correu para o banheiro que tinha acoplado ao quarto dele.

Sasuke afundou a cabeça no travesseiro, passando as mãos pelos cabelos desalinhados, ele era um projeto, uma cobaia para os avanços sexuais de sua amiga louca. O pior de tudo era que ele já tinha transado com quem queria, ele estava naquele momento com a pessoa _certa_. Riu sem vontade de sua própria desgraça.

Por que ele tinha embarcado nessa?

Por que não a mandou procurar Naruto?

Por que?

.

.

* * *

 **Nota:** Mais uma nova aventura UA para se curtir, espero que vocês tenham curtido esse primeiro capítulo. Esse sexos tão frio, mas é porque o feel não era a prioridade kkkkkkkkk Não deixem de me dizer o que acharam e até mais;*


	2. Conversas, ccakes e momentos desastrosos

**Nota:** Olá, gente. Espero que o sábado de vocês esteja bem legal e só para melhorar vamos a mais um capítulo de DC. ;DD

* * *

.

.

 **Dicionário de Cama**

 **Por** _Fleur D'Hiver_

 ** _._**

 **Conversas, Cupcakes e Momentos Desastrosos**

.

.

Parou em frente ao espelho deslizando a ponta dos dedos pela curva de sua cintura, até as coxas delgadas, fez o travejo até a parte interna delas, apertando-as de leve, para em seguida subir outra vez a mãos. Fazendo o contorno dos seios médios até parar nos mamilos, circundando-os com a ponta dos dedos. Sakura jogou os cabelos para o lado e fez diversas poses, observando cada mínimo detalhe de seu corpo em diferentes ângulos.

Nada.

Não havia mudança alguma, seu parecia igual ao que sempre viu. Seu corpo parecia perfeitamente normal. Nada cresceu, nada diminuiu. Fisicamente falando, ela ainda era a mesma Sakura Haruno de todos os dias. E não tinha como ser mais frustrante. Ao longo de dois anos, no mínimo, tinha ouvido suas amigas, lido em revistas e visto em filmes sobre as transformações que o corpo de uma mulher sofre ao ter a sua primeira vez.

Estava convicta que quando colocasse os pés para fora da cama depois daquela tarde com Sasuke tudo seria diferente, que surgiria uma nova versão de si mesma. Melhorada, aperfeiçoada. Uma Sakura 2.0. Uma mulher agora e não mais uma menina. No entanto nada disso era real e ela ainda era a mesma que colocou a cabeça no travesseiro noite passada.

Sem animo algum começou a vestir o uniforme da escola. Abotoo a blusa e ficou olhando para o próprio decote que continuava ínfimo perante ao de alguma das meninas com quem convivia. _Droga_ , malditas mudanças que não vieram. Penteou os cabelos e respirou fundo. Não ia deixar que essas coisas a abatessem. Porque nada nesse mundo ia fazer com que ela recuasse. Seus planos já tinham começado agora era só manter a trilha para o desfecho desejado, com ou sem corpo 2.0.

O caminho em direção a escola não foi como de costume. Volta e meia Sakura se pegava observando as pessoas que passavam por ela. Esperando uma reação delas, esperando que elas a enxergassem em algum momento e talvez vissem uma luz fosforescente emanando de seu corpo. Dois quarteirões e só quem a fitou foi o tio da banca, desnecessário, totalmente desnecessário.

A caminhada a desanimou, mas ao fitar os portões da escola encheu-se outra vez de esperança. Seus pulmões encheram-se de ar e um sorriso presunçoso brincou em seus lábios. Ali estavam milhares de jovens preocupados com suas próprias inutilidades, seus mundos pequenos, deveres e fofocas. Enquanto ela tinha uma revelação bombástica, tinha feito algo muito maior do que fofocar sobre o namorado de uma outra pessoa ou sobre as roupas da aluna nova. Ela tinha dado o primeiro passo para vida e nenhum deles sabia.

Ao cruzar as portas da sala de aula, seus olhos esverdeados decaíram em cima de Sasuke. Sorriu de forma conspiratória, mas ele não correspondeu. Nem ao menos se incomodou com ela, a ignorou por completo.

Uchihas, existem apenas para serem belos estraga-prazeres. Nenhuma outra finalidade no universo conhecido.

Sakura não se importou com a indiferença, manteve o andar altivo sem se abalar, cruzou a sala sentando-se na cadeira ao lado de Sasuke, que parecia interessado em se fundir com o seu assento e resoluto em fingir não enxerga-la. Sasuke e suas esquisitices. Quem entende?

— E ai? Como está se sentindo hoje? — se virou para fita-lo. Enquanto aguardava ansiosamente por uma resposta mexia no chaveiro de sua mochila.

Ver Sakura caminhar até ele com aquele sorriso e aquele olhar o fez ter a certeza de que se dependesse dela teria um dia de cão. Ela não o deixaria esquecer o que tinham feito, ela nunca mais o deixaria em paz. Cruzou as mãos em frente ao rosto fitando intensamente o quadro negro a frente deles.

— Igual a como me sinto todos os dias. Obrigado por perguntar — ela suspirou irritado, mas ele não se mexeu.

— Sasuke, eu falo sério. — Sakura se remexeu em seu assento, observando se tinha alguém por perto prestando atenção na conversa deles. Como não tinha inclinou o corpo sobre o tampão da carteira, Sasuke não a fitava, mas podia sentir a respiração dela contra sua bochecha e o cheio de baunilha que ela exalava. — Como está se sentindo _hoje_? Depois de... _você sabe_ — o tom era cheio de flexões que apenas um retardado não entenderia o que ela queria dizer, mas ele continuou fingindo-se de desentendido. Tudo pelo bem de sua sanidade mental.

— É só mais um dia como outro qualquer. Depois de um outro dia qualquer — a sua segunda oração soou falsa, ele sabia disso e ela também.

— Nem vem com essa. — o tom de Sakura ainda era sussurrante, mas tinha uma leve exasperação, uma afobação que o Uchiha quase achou graça. — Não vai me dizer que depois de ontem você não se sente diferente?

— Não. Não me sinto — o silêncio após sua resposta foi pesado, com uma tensão palpável, o olhar dela queimava na pele dele. Sasuke se virou a tempo de vê-la fazer uma careta de desagrado. — O que espera que eu responda?

Sakura o fitou por um tempo, sem saber o que realmente esperava que ele dissesse. Queria que dissesse alguma coisa, nem que fosse que estava tão frustrado quanto ela pelas coisas parecerem legal e por transar não parecer algo tão incrível e luminoso quanto pintavam. Ela não sentia nada especial, mas não podia negar que talvez tivesse algo de diferente no ar. Algo não palpável.

Eles tinham que ter mudado, não tinham?

Ela chegou a abrir a boca algumas vezes, mas nada disse e Sasuke cansou de esperar por uma resposta e voltou a olhar para frente.

— O que vocês tanto cochicham? — A atenção dos dois se voltou para o terceiro integrante do grupo. Sakura se voltou para a carteira ao seu lado esquerdo e Sasuke apenas inclinou a cabeça em direção ao amigo dando de ombros.

— Naruto! — Os dois rapazes se surpreenderam com a agitação repentina de Sakura — Como foram os estudos? — Sasuke percebeu a conotação provocativa e focou toda a sua atenção no Uzumaki aguardando uma resposta também, mas sem demonstrar sua curiosidade de maneira tão óbvia quanto a amiga.

Os ombros de Naruto caíram desanimados enquanto ele se jogava na carteira ao lado, largando a bolsa no encosto da mesa. Dando um suspiro cansado que deixou os outros dois surpresos com tal comportamento depressivo por parte da criatura mais agitada e animada que eles conheciam.

— Não entendi muita coisa, ou melhor não entendi quase nada. — ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos de forma exasperada. — Estou tão ferrado. Foi uma total perda de tempo. Prefiro quando você me explica, mas não conte a Hina, — Sasuke deu um sorriso mínimo, então era isso. Naruto não tinha jeito. — eu não quero magoa-la — o resto da conversa não o interessou mais, era apenas Sakura tentando indiretamente fazer com que o Uzumaki enxergasse as reais intenções da Hyuuga, mas isso dificilmente aconteceria. Naruto nunca foi de entender diretas, indiretas então estavam longe de seu radar.

Enquanto ouvia a amiga falar sobre as inclinações de Hinata, Sasuke não pode deixar de pensar em si mesmo e na tarde passada com Sakura. Havia mentido para ela, ele tinha sim sentido algo diferente, tinha sido inundado por uma sensação única e vibrante, os sons, os movimentos, principalmente ela ali. Ainda podia lembrar a cadencia do toque, a maciez da pele de Sakura, de ser tocado, beijado, abraçado. Mas então esse momento luminoso e fugaz se dissipou no instante em que a Haruno começou com seu maravilho e otimista discurso sobre eles estarem praticando para acertar com _outros_.

Afinal ninguém quer que a primeira vez com a pessoa que goste seja zoada e fodida. Mas a dele foi, segundo as próprias palavras dela. Além disso surgiu a perspectiva de ter que lidar com Sakura e _outros_. Como procederia? Tem como as coisas piorarem para o lado dele? Ele sempre soube que ela ficava esporadicamente com alguém. Mas agora era mais além... e sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir perante a perspectiva.

— Sakura, Sakura, Sakura! — a atenção dos três foi desviada para o furacão loiro que invadiu a sala deles — Você não sabe o que a Tenten está falando na aula de Sociologia? — Pronunciou-se Ino, toda animada, sentando na carteira em frente a de Sakura. Ambos os meninos reviram os olhos acomodando-se em suas carteiras e fazendo o possível para ignorar o momento de futilidade que veria a seguir.

Ino Yamanaka era a melhor amiga de Sakura que Naruto não via utilidade alguma em existir, afinal ela já tinha a ele e Sasuke. Para que mais? Para Sasuke era indiferente, contanto que Ino não cismasse em ficar grudada neles, ou melhor _nele_ , odiava ter que passar as tardes e manhãs ao lado dela.

A Yamanaka era o protótipo de garota que ele não gostava muito de ter por perto. Líderes de torcida que babavam por todo mundo que usasse uma camisa de algum time desportivo da escola. Ele não tinha nenhum problema com os gostos dela, mas elas gostavam mais da camisa que dele.

— O que? — Perguntou Sakura cheia de curiosidade.

— Que passou a tarde com o Neji... — os suspiros quase mataram os rapazes. Sasuke fingia não ouvir, mas sua expressão de desagrado era óbvia, Naruto não fazia questão de esconder a careta e a carranca. — Fazendo _aquilo_. É oficial, eles estão saindo.

— Não! — Sakura jogou o corpo para trás escorando as costas no encosto de maneira melodramática. — O Neji? Mas ele é gato demais para ter uma namorada. Deveriam tomba-lo como patrimônio da humanidade, ninguém pode ter para si. Ponto! — Ino apenas concordou com a cabeça, soltando um longo suspiro. Naruto olhava de uma para outra, abismado demais com aquela cena que estava presenciando. — Além do que, convenhamos, Tenten? Ela é muito chata e agora vai ficar se achando por causa disso.

— O que esse cara tem demais? É o cabelo? Eu acho meio ensebado. — a expressão de Sakura se fechou ao fitar Naruto e Ino apenas o olhou com desprezo. Já Sasuke dava risadinhas em seu canto.

— Quem te chamou na conversa mesmo? — Naruto mostrou o dedo do medo, mas foi completamente ignorado por Ino que passava as mãos pelos longos cabelos loiros. Por um breve momento a atenção dela caiu em Sasuke, sorriu de forma provocativa e piscou para o garoto que apenas tapou o rosto com a mão, abaixando a cabeça. — Como eu ia dizendo antes de ser interrompida... ela já está um saco completo. Queria que você lá na minha classe, porque eu estou prestes a arrancar aqueles coques ridículos dela com as minhas unhas afiadíssimas. — ambas deram uma risadinha até Naruto grunhir mais uma vez.

— Agora você faz parte dessa aula? Esqueceram de me contar isso, Ino.

— Cruzes! Passo longe de Álgebra avançada. — E levantou da carteira ajeitando o seu uniforme. — E para ser sincera não sei o que você faz aqui. — Naruto gritou vários impropérios para a ela, mas Ino já estava longe demais para se importar com o que ele dizia

.

* * *

.

— O que está acontecendo entre você e a Sakura? — Perguntou Naruto abruptamente no meio da corrida que eles faziam. Sasuke virou a cabeça para ele com uma das sobrancelhas arqueadas, sem entender o porquê daquele assunto ter surgido entre eles. O Uzumaki deu ombros perante a expressão do amigo e continuou a falar. — Sei lá, vocês estavam esquisitos demais essa manhã. Você parecia afim de fugir e ela mandando sinais desconexos. 'Tá rolando alguma coisa? Ou melhor se rolasse você me contaria, né? — Era incrível Naruto ter percebido isso e não se tocar que Hinata é afim dele desde a quinta série. O mundo era realmente um lugar esquisito.

— Não a nada, Naruto — passou a barra da camisa na testa secando o suor, como queria tirar aquele estupido uniforme, ou melhor como queria não estar torrando debaixo daquele sol com o Uzumaki ocupando o lugar de Sakura no quesito perturbação. — Sakura só está... sei lá, mais estranha que o normal.

— Cinco minutos rapazes, vamos para as abdominais logo depois — bradou o treinador. Alguns dos garotos do time, jogaram-se na grama fofa, mas Naruto e Sasuke foram para perto do galão de _Gatorade_.

— Sabe... — Naruto parou observando seu copo com a bebida alaranjada, enquanto Sasuke enchia o seu. — Não entendo porque vocês ainda estão separados. Poderiam namorar. — O Uchiha engasgou com a sua própria bebida.

— O que? — Limpou o rosto na manga da blusa fitando-o bastante surpreso pela ideia.

— É, por que você ainda não pediu a Sakura em namoro? Isso não faz sentido. — Sasuke fitava o amigo sem ter o que dizer, olhou em volta para ver se mais ninguém estava ligado naquela conversa mais que absurda.

— De novo: o que?

— A, por favor, quem não sabe que você é afim dela? — Sasuke olhou em volta estendendo ambos os braços para mostrar o espaço em volta deles. — _'tá, 'tá_... Você é bom em esconder as coisas, mas não engana a mim, nem a sua mãe. Sempre que ela fala que quer a casa cheia de netos dá uma olhada significativa para a Sakura e suspira, depois olha para você. — O Uchiha observava Naruto se perguntando porque era amigo daquela criatura. Por que ainda perdia seu tempo com ele? — Quando até sua mãe já se tocou que você está _arriado_ então significa que alguma atitude tem que ser tomada.

— Por favor, sua mãe acha que você é inteligente. Mães e suas visões bobas, é só isso o que você vê.

— Eu sou muito inteligente, fique você sabendo. Só tenho preguiça as vezes — esbravejou o Uzumaki erguendo o dedo indicador e cutucando o peito do amigo com força. — Eu sei que você gosta dela, então para de babaquice e assume!

— Desculpa mãe substituta. — revidou Sasuke com uma nota falsa de lamento na voz. — Você quer netos também?

— Claro, eu ia amar pestinhas de cabelo rosa. — respondeu na mesma hora, caindo na gargalhada logo em seguida ao ver as bochechas rubras que Sasuke tentava esconder.

— Você só fala merda. Não sou afim da Sakura, Naruto. E de qualquer maneira eu tenho certeza que ela é afim de outra pessoa — terminou de tomar sua bebida, jogando o copo no lixo ao lado do banco. Naruto não estava mais gargalhando apenas fitava as ações e expressões do amigo, tentando decifrar aquela postura apática.

— Por que acha isso? — Deu de ombros, esticando um dos braços. Arrancar algo de Sasuke as vezes era um exercício penoso. — Sabe quem é?

— Não e nem estou afim de descobrir. Não quero ter esse tipo de conversa com ela — Esticou o braço, flexionando as pernas. —, imagina se ela resolve se sentar comigo para falar de sua paixonite.

— É, você vai morrer de ciúmes caso ela faça isso. — Sasuke o fulminou com seu olhar mais fulminante.

— Vai se foder, vai. — Esbravejou, se afastando de Naruto e tomando lugar na fila que o treinador começava a montar para as flexões

— Hey, mocinho não fale assim com sua mãe.

Depois de flexões, arremessos, mais corrida, revezamento e chutes, Gai finalmente resolveu dar o treino por encerrado. Esgotados os garotos foram direto tomar uma boa chuveirada. Naruto ainda tentou voltar ao tópico Sakura, mas Sasuke repeliu todas as investidas no assunto e por fim ele desistiu. Quando Sasuke não queria colaborar não tinha como arrancar nada dele.

Ao saírem do vestiário depararam-se com Sakura escorada na parede há alguns metros da entrada do local. Naruto fitou o amigo, Sasuke parecia normal, mas dava para ver a tensão começar a surgir enquanto ele fingia a todo custo não se importar com Sakura a espera deles. Caminharam sem pressa alguma em direção a ela que não moveu um musculo se quer até os rapazes estarem a apenas dez passos dela.

— E aí? Como foi a aula de _frufru_? — Perguntou Naruto, fazendo-a revirar os olhos. Puxou de dentro da sua bolsa duas sacolinhas transparentes com alguns _cupcakes_.

— Preparei lanchinho na _aula de frufru_. — Jogou uma para cada.

— Já disse o quanto eu gosto de você fazendo essa parada de Economia Doméstica? Apesar de não entender porque você faz — já estava com o primeiro cupcake na boca enquanto Sasuke ainda abria o seu pacote sem pressa alguma.

— Já disse que é interessante para caso eu vá morar sozinha na faculdade, a professora ensina umas coisas bem praticas. Voltei a fazer aqueles biscoitos de menta. Quer que eu traga para você também da minha fabulosa aula de frufru? — Ao ouvi-la falar sobre os odiosos biscoitos, Naruto quase engasgou, tendo uma pequena ânsia de vomito.

— Não, obrigada. Mamãe disse que tenho alergia a menta — Sakura voltou a sorrir, não era para menos que Naruto agisse daquela forma. Sua primeira experiência culinária tinha sido um desastre e seu amigo/cobaia tinha sofrido muito ao comer aqueles biscoitos carbonizados.

— E aí? Como foi o treino?

— Você não quer mesmo saber como é um monte de garotos soados correndo em volta do campo.

— Depende, eles tiram a blusa em algum momento? — Naruto parou de caminhar encarando sua amiga com assombro. — Se tiram, eu vou querer saber com direito a detalhes sórdidos.

— Sakura! Estou chocado com você. — Disse Naruto tomando a frente e lambendo a cobertura de seu bolinho.

— Espero que não se importe com o fato deles terem amaçado e tudo mais. — Sorriu fitando o Uchiha que pela primeira vez desde que tinha aparecido parou para olha-la. Deu de ombros olhando para o estado deles.

— Obrigado. Estão gostosos de qualquer forma, parabéns — disse erguendo o saco em sua mão. — Se bem que piores não tinha como ficar.

— Nossa, obrigada pelo incentivo, Sasuke. Muito delicado da sua parte.

— Estamos aí para isso.

O caminho para casa transcorreu de forma tranquila. Como acontecia todos os dias entre aqueles três. Provocações corriqueiras, piadas bobas, as vezes algumas infames e claro comentários sobre a roupa da professora de geografia. Professora essa que Naruto dizia ser doida para pegar todo mundo dentro daquela classe.

— Pare de defende-la. Não é um novo estilo de vida que ela está adotando. Ela quer alguém da nossa sala, só as terças que ela aparece sem sutiã. Muita coincidência.

— E por que precisa ser um aluno e alguém da nossa sala? E se for alguém que ela encontra toda terça? E se for um ritual, dia de folga do sutiã? Você não sabe — enquanto revirava os olhos Naruto enfiou mais um quitute na boca, estava com parte do rosto sujo de cobertura.

— Cansei de falar sobre isso com você. Obrigado pelos _cupcakes_ , ficaram muito bons.

— Fico feliz que tenha gostado. — Sakura limpou o canto da boca dele antes de entregar um pequeno _cupcake_ em uma caixinha transparente. — Hinata, me ajudou a fazê-los, mas esse é especialmente para você. Tem até uma raposinha em cima, ou o que deveria ser uma. — Fitou o desenho alaranjado que a amiga tinha feito, ficara fofo, mas dificilmente dava para distinguir o formato do corpo.

— Obrigado. — Pegou a caixinha, começando a atravessar para o outro lado da rua. — Amanhã eu falo com ela. Até mais pessoal. — Sakura estendeu a mão acenando para o amigo, Sasuke nem seu deu ao trabalho, continuou seu caminho e a ela logo se juntou a ele.

Não houve muito dialogo depois que Naruto tomou o seu próprio rumo, na verdade não houve dialogo algum. Sakura caminhava despreocupada fitando as casas que todos os dias eles observavam. Gostava de imaginar o que as pessoas estariam fazendo naquele exato momento no aconchego de seus lares.

Sasuke mantinha sua vista sempre voltada para frente, fazendo o possível para ignorar a presença da amiga, mas foi só ele começar a virar na esquina de sua rua para que Sakura o forçasse a notar sua presença.

— O que é? — Perguntou ríspido ao vê-la se enfiar bem na sua frente.

— Sua mãe está em casa, não está? — Sasuke a analisou com atenção antes de responder aquela pergunta, sabia muito bem que Sakura não dava ponto sem nó e que ela queria algo com aquele questionamento, já até presumia o que.

— Acredito que sim. — Sua resposta foi direta sem demonstrar interesse nas maquinações dela, era a melhor forma de escapar. Sasuke deu um passo para a direita e mais outro, no entanto não houve escapatória.

— A minha não, minha casa está vazia, Sasuke. — ele entendeu a situação, já esperava por algo do gênero, porém continuou a fingir que nada daquilo lhe era relevante.

— Que bom para você. Ou não, tem algum problema em ficar sozinha? — Tentou retomar seu caminho, mas Sakura o segurou pelo braço.

— Sasuke! Por que você está se comportando como um imbecil?

— Só estou tentando ir para a minha casa.

— _Grr_... Sasuke! — suspirou irritada, cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo, mantendo o seu olhar bastante raivoso para cima dele. — Pare de fingir que não sabe do que estou falando.

— Pare de falar sobre isso então.

— Não! Nós temos um combinado. Caramba, todas as vezes vai ter que ser assim? Eu vou ter que convence-lo? Isso é desgastante demais, por acaso você não curtiu, não curti garotas? É isso? Beleza então, eu paro. — A pergunta dela o pegou de surpresa, a fitou enraivecido pela pergunta idiota que ela tinha feito, mas Sakura estava ocupada demais esbravejando com ele para se importar com a raiva dele — Não me olhe assim, é a única opção plausível.

— Porque não chama outra pessoa? É uma opção também — Sua frase foi ignorada com tamanha veemência que ele quase cogitou ela não ter lhe ouvido.

— Tem uma menina oferecendo a você a oportunidade de sexo casual sem nada em troca e você está recusando. Eu não sei o que pensar, se me oferecessem, eu topava... — Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Agora até mesmo a sua opção sexual era colocado em pauta. Onde ele tinha se metido?

— Por acaso eu pareci homossexual ontem? Estava claro que eu realmente não queria te tocar?

— Não, mas...

— Então, pronto! Eu não sou gay, eu só... — ele parou de falar, encarando os grandes olhos verdes de Sakura.

Não houve escapatória não tinha muito o que fazer. Em menos de dez minutos eles estava cruzando a soleira da casa de Sakura. Sasuke já estava familiarizado com todos os cantos daquela residência, mas após ouvir o _click_ da porta se fechando sentiu-se como se estivesse entrando naquele lugar pela primeira vez.

Lembrava-se claramente a primeira vez que colocou os pés naquela casa. Ele mal tinha feito seis anos quando Itachi o carregou até lá para visitar o irmão mais velho de Sakura, Sasori. Não se importou muito com o fato de estar sendo carregado para a casa de estranhos. Adorava ficar com o seu irmão, mas ao chegar na residência sua irá infantil veio à tona. Itachi não tinha contado que teria que passar a tarde inteira fazendo o que mais detestava no mundo: brincar com uma garota.

Foi o seu primeiro contato com Sakura, depois daquela tarde os encontros se repetiram e algumas vezes ele quem foi o visitado. No ano seguinte ela acabou ficando na mesma turma que ele e desde então eles não se desgrudaram mais. A primeira garota a mostrar a ele que as meninas poderiam ser legais também e na verdade não fazia nem sentido elas não serem. Gostavam de brincar de praticamente tudo que ele brincava também. A vida era uma caixinha de surpresas levando em consideração seu atual estado.

No entanto curiosamente ele estava lá, sentindo-se como na primeira vez, para fazer a mesma coisa, _brincar com uma garota_ , mas dessa vez não havia o asco obtuso e infantil, apenas um desconforto pela maneira como tudo vinha acontecendo, mas estava muito longe de desgostar de fato de tal situação.

Diferente de sua casa que tinha uma estrutura mais clássica, a de Sakura era aberta, arejada. _Despojada_ como o seu irmão costumava chamar, alguns móveis eram em tons de branco a marfim com outros moveis e objetos fazendo contraste com cores chamativas e vibrantes. Haviam quadros de pinturas abstrata, aparelhos de aço inoxidável, as janelas eram grandes e a maioria com vista para a maravilhosa piscina e jardim aos fundos da casa.

— Quer alguma coisa para beber ou comer? — negou com um aceno. Subiram as escadas com pressa.

Ao entrar no quarto Sakura deixou a porta aberta, ele entrou de forma cautelosa, a primeira coisa a se observar quando entrava no quarto dela era a varanda bem em frente a porta que dava para ver a praia algumas ruas mais à frente. A varanda do quarto de Sakura era enorme e dava a impressão de que o quarto era bem maior do que na realidade era.

O quarto era claro, o chão era de um piso tão branco e polido que quase reluzia. Tinha mais de um tapete, todos em cantos estratégico, um em forma de estrela em frente a porta do closet, um bem fofo ao lado direito da cama e um colorido abaixo da mesinha que ficava em frente a varanda. Os moveis eram brancos e a parede onde a cama ficava escorada era na cor verde grama que cegava seus olhos, não fazia ideia de como sua amiga poderia gostar daquela cor vibrante e como dormia, mas enfim.

Aproximou-se da cama, era o toque clássico do quarto de Sakura, ela não tinha dossel, mas a estrutura era de ferro branco retorcido em vários caminhos como um tribal. Sentou-se na beirada, largando a bolsa sobre o colchão que foi pega na mesma hora pela Haruno e posta sobre o baú embutido em banco aos pés da cama.

Sakura sentou-se ao lado de Sasuke e os dois passaram um tempo observando as diversas fotografias que tinha em um grande mural feito pela garota na parede em frente a eles. O Uchiha conseguiu ver algumas fotos suas, com ela e Naruto, outras só com ela. Ele tinha aquelas fotos também? Não lembrava. Tinha outras é claro, mas tinha uma ali de um evento da escola que ele não conseguia recordar de possuir.

— Hum... eu queria, bem, eu queria _vê-lo_. — a voz dela o despertou fazendo-o se virar para ela que não o fitava e sim sua calça, com as bochechas coradas. Suspirou, também corado e começou a desabotoar a calça, mas foi parado por Sakura, ergueu uma das sobrancelhas buscando uma resposta para ter sido interrompido — Deixa que eu faço.

Sasuke engoliu em saco e fitou as mãos delicadas de Sakura terminarem de descer o zíper de sua calça e com uma calma e gentileza que ele não teria ela puxou a peça para baixo, sem retira-la, ficou presa no meio das coxas dele. Desviou o olhar, mas pode ouvir a respiração alterada dela, parecia estar se preparando para uma maratona e não para arriar uma cueca. Sentiu a leve brisa em sua parte intima assim que a peça foi arriada e tudo no quarto se tornou silencioso, nem mesmo a respiração dela ouvia mais.

Sakura molhou os lábios, queria não se sentir infantil da forma como estava se sentindo. Já tinha visto alguns em filmes e bem, já tinha visto aquele em especial, mas era diferente tê-lo ali a sua disposição e mole era relativamente diferente. Tocou a ponta dos dedos na pele macia percorrendo-o por toda a sua extensão, Sasuke remexeu-se e ela parou, tentando ver o que tinha causado, mas ele ainda evitava voltar-se para ela.

— Se eu quisesse masturba-lo você deixaria? — Sasuke fechou os olhos e comprimiu os lábios, voltando sua cabeça para o teto deu de ombros. Ele já estava sentindo a coisa, se alterar...

Sakura se ajeitou sobre a cama, virando-se de lado e parando de frente a lateral do corpo de Sasuke, mordeu o lábio inferior, respirando fundo. Tocou a base do membro dele com uma das mãos, tomando-o entre os seus dedos. Deslizou a palma de sua mão por toda a sua extensão, acariciando-o, sentindo-o, descobrindo-o.

Sakura arfou ao vê-lo gradativamente mudar de forma, as mãos de Sasuke afundaram na cama, ele chegou o tronco para trás, apoiando o peso do corpo em seus braços, enquanto as mãos de Sakura mantinham os movimentos lentos e tortuosos que ele tentava não ver, não associar. Porque a imagem teria um poder destruidor, talvez ele gozasse na hora.

Ela passou a ponta dos dedos pela glande que começava a surgir e Sasuke grunhiu, arquejando. Cruzou as pernas, algo dentro dela também parecia se aquecer todas as vezes que o tocava, todas as vezes que ele reagia, todas as vezes que o ouvia suprimir um gemido que era causado por ela.

— Sasuke, você já foi chupado? — Parou de toca-lo e o garoto voltou a fita-la, não a respondeu com palavras apenas balançou a cabeça em negação. — Hum... você sabe que eu gosto de morder e se sei lá... eu mordesse? — ele não sabia que ela gostava de morder, mas de qualquer forma... Sasuke parou para olhar o seu amiguinho...

— Acho que não tem problema, se morder apenas a pele em volta. Não sei... ele, não seria bom você morder, quer dizer... por que?

— Nada — ela deu de ombros, mordiscando o lábio inferior — Então, eu posso... bem, você sabe... — Sasuke apenas balançou a cabeça sem esconder o embaraço. — Certo.

Sakura se ajoelhou entre as pernas dele, apoiou as palmas das mãos nos joelhos de Sasuke e aproximou o rosto, mas antes que chegasse perto o suficiente para fazer qualquer coisa começou a rir, afugentou a vontade balançando a cabeça. Afastou-se e tentou uma nova aproximação, mas logo a vontade de rir retornou

— Qual a graça? — Perguntou o Uchiha ainda mais embaraçado, ele queria se cobrir. Aquilo não estava acontecendo.

— Nenhuma, eu acho que só estou nervosa... e ele ficou grande... tipo, se a gente pensar bem parece uma minhoca inchada. — Instintivamente Sakura levou uma das mãos a boca, voltando a dar risadas.

— Sério, Sakura? Uma minhoca? — Respondeu com uma leve nota de irritação, já estava prestes a se levantar e acabar com aquela palhaçada, mas seu braço foi segurado pela garota.

— Desculpa, eu não falei por mal, eu não falo mais isso, juro. — ambos ficaram quietos, ele não ameaçou se levantar e ela soltou-lhe o braço, preparando-se para o que ia fazer.

Ao tê-lo a centímetros de seus lábios, sentiu-se receosa. Sem acreditar no que estava prestes a fazer. Ino disse que era tão fácil quanto chupar um picolé, só que era feito de carne e não queimava a língua e o céu da boca. Fechou os olhos reunindo o máximo de coragem possível, passou os lábios pela glande, sentindo sua textura suave. Sasuke remexeu-se e a garota entendeu tal gesto como um incentivo, aos poucos foi abrindo a boca e engolindo-o até onde sentiu-se à vontade.

Não tinha como descrever a sensação de desconforto quase sufocante, retirou-o de uma vez, respirou e voltou a repetir os mesmos movimentos. Apertou-o entre seus lábios e voltou a subir à cabeça, não parecia ser difícil, tentou repetir mais uma vez e então sentiu o Uchiha estremecer e urrar.

— Ai! Droga, Sakura. — O corpo da garota foi empurrado para trás, não tinha força, ele só queria afasta-la dele por alguma razão. — Não arraste os dentes, isso dói.

— Mas... mas. — Sentiu as bochechas queimarem. — Você disse que eu podia morder.

— Morder a pele em volta e não arrancar um pedaço para guardar de suvenir. — Corou e abaixou a cabeça, concordando de forma silenciosa.

Voltou a afastar as mãos dele e a se posicionar entre as pernas do rapaz. Repetiu os gestos de outrora, mas certificando-se de não raspar os dentes em parte alguma. Ouviu o arqueja dessa vez de prazer, mas não podia perder a concentração, ou perdia o compasso, o movimento, a respiração. Não era a coisa mais confortável e legal a se fazer. Engasgou algumas vezes e chegou a pensar que vomitaria, mas sempre que isso acontecia parava abruptamente, normalizando a respiração até retornar a sua atividade mais uma vez.

Sasuke parecia completamente alheio a tudo que ocorria, alheio as engasgadas, alheio as tosses e tudo mais. Estava tão bom para ele, poderia dizer que nunca tinha sentido algo tão maravilhoso quanto aquilo. Talvez só estar dentro de Sakura era tão bom quanto e à medida que sua excitação se expandia, mais essa ideia se fixava em sua mente. A pressão em seu membro foi tanta que em um determinado momento ele estremeceu e não pode suportar mais:

— Sakura!

Não deu tempo de afasta-la. Ela sufocou e tossiu um pouco, se levantando para limpar a boca e uma parte do queixo.

— Desculpa, eu não queria... eu meio que viajei. — Sakura se limpava e virou para ele abanando a cabeça.

— Não esquenta, quer dizer isso é normal, não é?

Sasuke levantou da cama e a puxou pela mão, ela se virou já estava com a boca e rosto limpos, mas não era isso que ele queria ver, a beijou com suavidade puxando-a para junto de si e ela se deixou guiar pela caricia suave. Ao esbarrar com as pernas na borda da cama, Sasuke a soltou, levando Sakura não apenas a se sentar, mas a deitar. Os beijos retornaram e Sakura não notou o percurso que a mão dele fazia, um embrulho na boca do estomago surgiu ao ser surpreendida pelo toque manso dos dedos de Sasuke, deslizando os dedos pela extensão de seus lábios vaginais. O susto foi tanto que fechou as pernas por puro reflexo. Ele puxou a mão, erguendo parte do tronco.

— O que está fazendo ai embaixo?

— Acho que está na minha vez de ver você... — com gentileza o garoto voltou a abrir as pernas dela, dessa vez ele quem se ajoelhou perante ela. Sakura abriu a boca para protestar, estava tão constrangida, não tinha onde enfiar a cara. Sasuke puxou a calcinha dela e os dedos dele deslizando pela sua área mais intima a entorpecia de uma tal forma que ela não conseguia nem ao menos formar uma frase coerente.

Estava tão nervosa que não conseguia assimilar o toque dele as diversas sensações que a invadiam. Levou as mãos ao rosto tapando-o. Todo o seu corpo parecia queimar, um dos dedos deles deslizou para dentro de si, ela arqueou, estremecendo.

Levantou o rosto minimamente, vendo o rosto de Sasuke enfiado no meio de suas pernas. Não. Não. Não. Não! Abriu a boca para manda-lo parar, mas apenas gemidos escaparam pelos seus lábios. Tapou-a sentindo suas bochechas queimarem, mordeu o lábio com força assim que outro espasmo a invadiu, sentiu algo úmido deslizar pela sua vulva. Ao senti-lo prender seu clitóris entre os lábios quase gritou, não fazia ideia o que era que estava acontecendo com ela. Uma quentura, uma afobação, uma vibração que subia do seu baixo ventre e tomava conta de si. Arqueou o ventre, todo o ar de seus pulmões se esvaindo. O calor subia do pescoço ao rosto, desabotoo-o a blusa e mais uma vez ouviu aquele som tão indistinto escapar por entre seus lábios.

— Ah... Sas... ah...

— Cheguei. — Um grito no andar de baixo os despertou. Sasuke parou o que fazia, erguendo a cabeça alerta, Sakura pareceu levar um tempo para assimilar, mas ao ouvir a porta bater, pulou da cama.

— Droga! Sasori chegou!

.

.

* * *

 **Nota:** Sasori atrapalhando o momento sublime da irmã, ai gente. Coitada, coitados kkkkkkkkkkkk

Momentos de vergonha alheio passado pelos dois. Sakura usando os dentes onde não pode, coitado do Sasuke ;DDD

Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Muito obrigada pelo comentários e pelo carinho e não deixem de me contar o que acharam. Mais tarde eu estarei postando um mini calendário no meu perfil então não deixem de dar uma olhada também ;D

Até, pessoal;*

.


	3. Embaraço, suor e atitude

**Nota:** Olá, pessoal. Boa tarde. Espero que curtam o capítulo porque ele está bem grandinho. ;DDD

Uma boa leitura a todos;*

* * *

.

.

 **Dicionário de cama**

 **Por** _Fleur D'Hiver_

 **.**

 **Embaraço, suor & atitude**

.

.

— Merda! Merda! Merda!

Sakura ergueu o corpo em um pulo, batendo o joelho no maxilar de Sasuke que recuo com um resmungo sofrido. A garota observou a porta escancarada sentido todo o seu sangue parar em suas veias. Tinha deixado aberta para ele passar, mas como o idiota, não fechou, trancou, fez uma barricada? Fitou-o, massageando o queixo, com as calças ainda abertas, sem parecer se importar com a pessoa no andar de baixo ou na confusão que aquela cena poderia gerar.

— O que você está fazendo? Sasori não pode nos ver assim — sem pedir licença e sem cordialidade, jogou-o para lado, tirando Sasuke do meio de seu caminho.

Sakura correu para fechar a porta, tomando o máximo de cuidado para não fazer barulho no processo. Ao se virar observou a coberta meio puxada, aquilo tinha sido feito por ela, ou ele, tanto faz, mas não pareceria normal aos olhos dos outros. E Sasuke ainda estava bagunçado no chão. Passou direto por ele puxando as bordas da coberta, ajeitando a cama.

— Ajeita a porra dessa calça ou eu juro você vai ser um homem capado. — Sasuke levantou resmungando irritado.

— Nunca vi você dar tanta importância ao Sasori estar em casa. — Foi até o banheiro terminar de se arrumar e quando voltou Sakura já abotoava a blusa, a cama impecável. Ela subiu as meias pretas, parando-as um pouco acima dos joelhos.

— Você não está entendendo a situação? — ele deu de ombros, sentando em frente a mesinha baixa que tinha no quarto dela, pegando alguns cadernos dentro da bolsa, largando-os no chão, junto com a sua mochila. Depois de dar uma vistoriada no quarto, Sakura repetiu a ação dele e se sentou em frente a cama, escorando as costas nela. — Onde foi parar minha calcinha? — Sasuke apontou para debaixo da cama, mas ela preferiu não se abaixar para procurar a peça. — Nós só estamos estudando, nada demais aconteceu — abriu o caderno no colo, soltando um suspiro e passando as mãos pelos cabelos. — Ele não vai notar coisas estranhas porque nós só estamos estudando. Nada estava acontecendo nesse quarto.

— Acho que para estudar é preciso de lápis e caneta. — Sakura abriu os olhos, parando de recitar o mantra e notou que a sua volta só tinha caderno, Sasuke a fitava com uma caneta em mãos e um sorrisinho presunçoso. Puxou o estojo de dentro da bolsa, derramando todo o seu conteúdo no espaço ao seu lado.

— O que seu irmão poderia dizer se nos visse, sei lá, _namorando_? — Sakura parou de procurar sua caneta favorito e se virou para fita-lo, Sasuke não olhava para ela, mantinha a cabeça baixa voltada para o caderno — Quer dizer, a gente se conhece desde pequenos, eu já estive várias vezes no seu quarto, não acha que está exagerando? E mesmo que ele pensasse que temos algo, sou eu, seria bom não? — ela abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes sem saber o que dizer.

Toda a cena transcorreu em no máximo dois minutos, mas pareceu passar uma vida toda até Sasori abrir aquela porta e Sakura decidir o que respondeu. No final ela não disse nada a presença do mais velho drenou toda a atenção dela. Ela virou a cabeça para o irmão, tentando parecer bem e normal, mas a pergunta de Sasuke foi tão sem proposito e fora de hora que a desnorteou e sua atuação foi por água abaixo. Ela nem tinha pego a caneta ainda

Não houve cordialidade nos movimentos de Sasori, ao abrir a porta ele parecia pronto para flagrar alguma coisa. Afinal ele viu os sapatos na entrada, já era de seu conhecimento a presença de outro indivíduo na residência. Ele parou na soleira e fitou todo o quarto, dando a devida atenção a alguns pontos como: a cama, a bagunça que os dois tinham feito pelo chão e depois para o rosto e roupas do casal a sua frente. Enrugou a testa, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas para os jovens.

— Porta aberta — disse o mais velho dando uma tapinha no pedaço de mogno como para frisar o lembrete e depois voltou para o andar debaixo.

Sakura se abaixou pegando a peça de roupa debaixo da cama, se enfiou nela com uma agilidade impressionante e se ergueu em um pulo e saiu do quarto pisando forte. Sasuke podia ouvir o som das passadas dela na escada.

— Posso saber que palhaçada é essa? — ele soltou um suspiro vendo que aquilo não ia prestar, sem sombra de dúvidas ira se manter o mais longe possível da confusão que estava para se armar. Sem ter o que fazer e sem vontade de ir presenciar a briga começou a arrumar as canetas que a ela tinha jogado ao chão.

— Você conhece as regras, se vai levar garotos para o seu quarto a porta tem que ficar aberta. — Sakura grunhiu descendo os últimos degraus.

— Mas é o Sasuke... — apontou para cima, com uma expressão de incredulidade. — ele não conta — Aquela conversa não estava fazendo o menor sentido para ela. Sasori a fitou desinteressado.

— E até onde eu me lembre, ele não é uma garota; ou acabou se tornando uma no pouco tempo que não o vejo? — Sasuke pode ouvir claramente duas risadas distintas e nenhuma delas pertencia aos irmãos Haruno. Perfeito, parte da _gangue_ estava ai.

— Quando você traz garotas ninguém manda ficar de porta aberta — esbravejou cruzando os braços, fitando-o com petulância, não aceitaria aquele tipo de autoridade vinda por parte dele. — Mesmo quando não são as suas amigas.

— É, pois é. Ter 15 anos é muito triste, quando for mais velha a gente conversa sobre quem você pode e quem não pode trazer para casa. Mas por enquanto você ainda é um bebê, porta aberta — o rosto de Sakura se tornou rubro, fechou os punhos com raiva, odiava quando ele começava a trata-la como criança. Sabia que desse ponto em diante nada do que dissesse teria sucesso para convencê-lo.

— _Grrr_... Eu detesto você, Sasori — esbravejou batendo o pé no chão e dando meia volta.

— Eu também te amo, maninha.

Os passos irritados de Sakura ecoaram pelo corredor, pronunciando a sua chegada. Sasuke não se moveu com a entrada abrupta dela, apenas um leve erguer de sobrancelha ao presenciar o ataque que uma pobre almofada sofreu ao ser socada por Sakura. Ela se jogou no chão e fitou os cadernos por um tempo, até voltar sua atenção a ele. Respirou fundo dando de ombros e com uma aparente resignação, puxou o seu material para o colo.

— Vamos fazer o trabalho de álgebra. Os idiotas estão ai, logo começa a perturbação. — Pelo termo teve certeza que Deidara e Tobi estavam no andar debaixo, mesmo que não estivessem os planos que tinham para o resto da tarde não poderiam prosseguir com a presença de Sasori. Uma pena, mesmo que quisesse negar era bom demais estar com ela.

Os cadernos foram realmente abertos e Sakura se juntou a Sasuke na mesinha, sem mais delongas começaram a fazer a lição, com a porta aberta dessa vez. Durante a maior parte do tempo o silencio predominou. As poucas palavras trocadas foram para tirar algumas dúvidas eventuais que surgiam durante a tarefa. A irritação de Sakura que a essa altura já deveria ter passado na verdade parecia ter duplicado. A todo instante quebrava ponta do grafite e praguejava alguns impropérios contra o irmão e voltava a escrever.

Não fazia muito sentindo a Sasuke que ela ainda estivesse enfurecida com Sasori. Não tinha sido uma coisa muito grande, ao menos ele não via dessa maneira. Queria perguntar e saber o que podia estar acontecendo, mas a sabedoria de anos de convivência o fizeram ficar em seu canto e esperar até que ela começasse a falar ou acabaria sobrando para ele também.

Sasori apareceu algumas vezes, com a desculpa de que ia pegar algo em seu próprio quarto, mas ao passar em frente a porta aberta perdurava, ou então atravessava o corredor de forma lenta. Não sabia direito se ele desconfiava de algo ou se fazia isso apenas para piorar o temperamento da irmã – o que surtia efeito, vale ressaltar. –, quando o ato foi repetido pela quinta vez, Sakura largou a lapiseira sobre o caderno e bateu com força a mão sobre o tampão de madeira.

— Eu sei que você não veio pegar porcaria alguma, seu inútil. — gritou, erguendo o corpo para fechar a porta. O movimento criou um pandemônio. Só fechar a porta não era o suficiente para Sakura, ela resolveu passar a chave também — Sasuke, pula na cama agora! Que a gente vai fazer o que o meu irmão está esperando.

— Droga! Sakura abra a merda dessa porta. — a maçaneta foi girada diversas vezes e mais batidas ecoaram. — Você a trancou? Como ousa sua pirralha? Sakura quando você sair daí com esse pivete os dois estão fritos. E nada de pular na cama!

Os gritos e estardalhaços feitos pelo mais velho não parecia surtir efeito algum nela que cruzou os braços e sorriu, se jogando no colchão macio, totalmente relaxada, a irritação esquecida.

— O que você quis dizer àquela hora? — Sasuke a fitou largada na cama, o tom baixo só poderia ser ouvido por eles dois.

— Que hora? — Perguntou desconfiado. Os gritos de Sasori pareciam fazer o quarto vibrar, estava vendo o momento que ele quebraria a porta, mas Sakura tinha entrado em um estado de calmaria absurda e sua apatia ao que estava ocorrendo chegava a ser desconcertante e perturbadora.

— Antes do Sasori entrar. O quis dizer com aquilo? — Sasuke fitou a janela aberta. Naruto dizia que ele precisava tomar uma atitude e ele até poderia fazê-lo agora. Dizer o que sentia, falar abertamente. Mas o que isso significaria para eles? Como a relação seja esse acordo ou a amizade de anos ficariam? Ele sabia bem, não sobraria nada.

— Nada... foi apenas uma suposição. — ela ergueu parte do tronco e o fitou, dando dois tapinhas na cama.

— Vem aqui. — Sasuke olhou para a porta e depois para a amiga, isso não ia prestar. Mas Sasori já achava que eles estavam fazendo alguma coisa — Esqueça-o, uma hora ele cansa. — ele aquiesceu, precipitando-se em direção dela.

— Sakura!

— Meu deus, Sasori isso já está cansativo, deixe-a em paz com o garoto — era Deidara, estava certo afinal.

Assim que Sasuke se sentou na borda da cama, ela ergueu o tronco, aproximando-se como um felino, sua mão macia desenhos círculos na bochecha dele antes de descer pelo pescoço até a nuca. Suas bocas se encontraram em um beijo lento, cálido, profundo. Foi ela quem tomou toda a iniciativa, incluindo a de puxa-lo para si. Sasuke queria dizer que aquilo era uma loucura, mas tinha um toque excitante em tudo aquilo.

— O que você sente quando eu te beijo? — as batidas tinham parado de ecoar, mas isso pouco importava agora, Sasuke estava preso no mar de jade que eram os olhos dela.

— Como assim como eu me sinto? Como eu deveria me sentir?

— Sakura, querida, pode abrir a porta? Prometo não te irritar mais — se viraram para a porta, era Sasori em um tom calmo e ameno, mas ela não deu importância a ele.

— Eu não sei, me diga você. — isso era um teste? Ela o estava testando, ela percebeu algo? Poderia ser, Naruto percebeu, todos percebem. Desviou o olhar.

— Deveria responder seu irmão.

— Responda-me você primeiro.

— E que importância isso tem? Por que você liga para como eu me sinto? — a fitou, seu tom divergia entre a irritação e o ressentimento — A forma como eu me sinto não faz parte do nosso acordo, não lembro de ter que discutir isso com você.

— Ei, ei... o que está havendo aqui? — A atenção dos dois se voltou para porta, Sasori não batia mais, mas aparentemente continuava parado ao lado da porta, talvez a espera de ouvir alguma coisa. — O que a _nossa menininha_ está aprontando?

Nossa menininha? Nossa menininha!? A intimidade o enervou. Quem seu irmão pensava que era para chama-la assim? Sasuke bufou e voltou sua atenção para a amiga e foi então que viu, os punhos cerrados, a atenção voltada para porta, a presença de Itachi parecia ter mexido com ela de alguma maneira. Pode não ter gostado da forma como foi chamada, assim como ele. Pensou em chama-la, mas antes que o fizesse Sakura já tinha dado os primeiros passos em direção a porta.

— O que está havendo aqui é a porra do seu irmão, trancado no quarto da minha irmã! — Antes que Sasori pudesse continuar ou Itachi revidar a porta foi aberta. Sasuke pulou para fora da cama acompanhando os passos da amiga e se deparando com Deidara, Sasori e Itachi parados ali.

— Será que dá para você parar com essa sua palhaçada! Não tem nada acontecendo aqui dentro.

— Palhaçada? Você se tranca com um garoto dentro do quarto e eu estou de palhaçada?

— Está! Ficou passando em frente a porta o tempo todo só para perturbar, já disse que é o Sasuke...

— Vocês não deveriam estar fazendo um trabalho em grupo? — A interrupção abrupta a confundiu, virou-se para Itachi, que estava escorado a parede ao lado do quarto apenas observando todo a cena montada. — Mamãe disse que Sasuke não voltaria para casa porque estaria fazendo um trabalho com você e Naruto.

— E estávamos. Mas ele já foi — o olhar de Sakura se encontrou com o de Sasuke, que apenas concordou com um aceno, incentivando-a a prosseguir. — Nem ficou muito tempo na verdade, disse que estava passando mal, comeu muito lamen, algo assim, ou só queria deixar todo o trabalho para nós. — Sasori ergueu uma das sobrancelhas ainda com os braços cruzados em frente ao corpo, enquanto Itachi apenas sorriu, estava obvio que eles não tinham se convencido, mas não havia provas contra eles também. — Nós estávamos aqui dando continuidade a ele quando o Sasori começou com o show.

— Meu show? Você que saiu fechando a porta! Não pense que eu estou engolindo essas histórias, Sakura. Não estou gostando, nada, nada disso. — Sakura revirou os olhos e voltou para dentro do aposento, puxando Sasuke pela camiseta. — E não me dê as costas...

— Bem, é uma atitude típica dele. — Itachi disse e Deidara concordou, Sasori não gostou de ter sido interrompido, mas sua raiva momentânea foi se esvaindo aos poucos. — Vem, cara. Eles parecem estar apenas estudando mesmo. E é o meu irmãozinho, que perigo ele representa? — e a risada dele tomou o ambiente, Sasuke suspirou e Sakura precisou se segurar para não virar a cabeça e buscar pelo dono da risada.

Nem Itachi, nem Sasuke eram feitos de risos, mas vez ou outra o Uchiha mais velho brindava o mundo com esse som tão maravilhoso e a visão era tão esplendorosa quanto. Itachi sorrindo era quase divino aos seus olhos, uma imagem a ser santificada e glorificada de pé. No entanto não podia, com tantos olhos em cima de si, não demoraria para que percebessem, para que Sasuke percebesse.

Sakura fitou o amigo, voltando a fazer as anotações de álgebra. Ela deveria se concentrar nisso também, não ficar pensando em besteira e em pessoas que nada queriam com ela. Bateu a ponta da lapiseira no papel, escrevendo a formula para resolver o problema no automático.

— Sasuke, você me acha bonita? — a pergunta o paralisou. Ele parou de escrever o número cinco e sua mão deu uma ligeira tremida. — Sasuke? — ele ergueu a cabeça, mas ela não o fitava, mantinha-se atenta a folha, apesar de não parecer concentrada ao trabalho.

— Acho, eu acho você bonita — se sentiu desconfortável ao dizer aquilo e quando Sakura ergueu a cabeça ele não pode suportar continuar a fita-la.

— Por que? Por que me acha bonita? — quase um sussurro, meio temeroso? Não fazia sentido para ele, não fazia sentido nem ela perguntar algo assim.

— Por que? Não sei, Sakura. Acho que não tem um porquê.

— Não sou muito magra, nem com pouco corpo... — a voz dela foi rareando e ele deu de ombros, olhando rapidamente e desviando logo em seguida.

— Nada em você é muito avantajado, mas isso não faz diferença. Ainda te acho muito bonita. — mesmo sem encara-la pode ouvir o som da risada dela, Sakura inclinou o corpo para frente, apoiando um cotovelo na mesinha.

— Muito bonita... eu também te acho muito bonito, mas imagino que não seja uma novidade ouvir algo assim — ele já tinha ouvido sim, mas era totalmente diferente ouvi-la falar isso. Tapou o rosto, porque a vontade que tinha era de sorrir como um idiota.

— Sakura, eu queria voltar naquele assunto... — ela inclinou a cabeça, fitando-o com atenção.

— Que assunto? — Sasuke se virou para a porta do quarto aberta e depois para a amiga, soltando um longo suspiro antes de dizer as palavras seguintes.

— Qual seria o problema se um dia, sei lá, a gente namorasse? — ele não queria fita-la nos olhos, mas mesmo assim o fez e como deveria imaginar se arrependeu. Os grandes olhos verdes de Sakura estavam focados nele, vivos, vibrantes e receosos.

Não era receio que queria ver, nem cautela, nem distância. Era por isso que ele não falava, era por isso que Naruto nunca deve ser ouvido e por isso que participar desse acordo com ela é entrar em uma canoa furada que está para a afundar a qualquer momento.

— Não. Esquece, foi uma pergunta besta. — ele riu, abanou a cabeça, tentando desconversar, mas Sakura segurou sua mão antes que voltasse a riscar o caderno.

— Sasuke, você quer isso? Você pensa em namorar comigo? — dessa vez ele não repetiu seu erro, porque o tom dela já era uma denúncia do que iria ver. Era tão absurda assim imagina-lo afim dela?

— Não. Não é isso, eu só... me senti _rejeitado_ pela forma como você falou... — por alguma razão que ele desconhecia, ela se inclinou para frente e plantou um beijou na bochecha dele.

— Seu bobo. Não rejeitei você, só é diferente, entende? Eu te amo, você é muito importante para mim, mas não te vejo como um namorado. E eu também não saberia como lidar com isso, sabe?

— Por que não? Somos amigos, que mal teria? — ele deu de ombros e ela concordou com um aceno.

— Exatamente! Somos amigos é para você que eu recorro para, bem, tudo. Ou quase tudo, como eu iria recorrer a você se o problema fosse você. Nossa relação mudaria e acho que sou egoísta o suficiente para não abrir mão de você dessa maneira — ela sorriu após dizer isso e Sasuke quis ficar feliz por ser importante para ela em algum grau, mas não existia felicidade nisso. Não nesse ponto. Foi rejeitado sem mesmo precisar se declarar, já sabia que seria assim.

Não chegaram a terminar de fazer a bateria de exercícios que o professor de álgebra passou, mas deram uma boa adiantada nela antes de Sasuke recolher o material para ir embora. Nada mais foi dito, desceram as escadas em silencio e vislumbraram de relance a baderna que estava ocorrendo na cozinha, mas não se manifestaram, chega de confusões por hoje.

— Bem, já vou indo. — Sakura abriu a porta para ele, mas antes que Sasuke cruzasse a soleira, seu braço foi segurado por ela.

— Eu sei que as coisas podem ficar confusas por conta desse lance que está rolando, sabe? E eu vou entender se você decidir que nós devemos parar — Sasuke apertou a alça da mochila em seus ombros. Era o que ele queria ter ouvido ontem, estaria aliviado se Sakura tivesse desistido antes deles terem começado. — Eu tenho essas ideias meio loucas e acabo te enfiando no meio, sinto muito se estiver sendo demais para você.

— Eu preciso te responder agora?

— Não, claro que não. Depois nós falamos disso. — ele aquiesceu, virando-se em direção à rua

— Depois nos falamos. — saiu sem fita-la direito, não queria ver a expressão em seu rosto nem nada. Apenas continuou andando, sabendo que a resposta certa seria: _"Sim, Sakura. É melhor nós pararmos."_ Mas não era o que ele queria dizer, não era mesmo.

Sakura permaneceu a porta, observando Sasuke até ele sumir no final da esquina. Ela não queria parar, mas por alguma razão parecia o melhor. Tinha enfiado Sasuke nisso por puro egoísmo, desde o começo sabia que ele era e ao mesmo tempo não era a pessoa certa. Mas não tinha mais ninguém que ela confiasse, não como confiava nele, nem mesmo Naruto.

Assim que fechou a porta se sobressaltou ao notar os olhos negros de Itachi sobre si. Aquela velha e conhecida sensação de borboletas no estômago a assolou de forma avassaladora e foi necessário muito autocontrole para que um sorriso automático não surgisse e destruísse tudo, ela já tinha sido uma fraca na residência dos Uchiha, precisava se impor, ou ele nunca notaria que não era mais uma _menininha_. Respirou fundo e fez o possível para manter o semblante mais impassível possível e o ignorou por completo.

A fome a levou até onde ele estava, mas passou por Itachi sem sequer lhe dirigir um olhar ou uma palavra. Não deu a mínima para aquele que mexia com todos os seus sentidos. Ao entrar na cozinha se arrependeu, a algazarra que estava ocorrendo no recinto parou e os outros três presentes iraram-se para ela.

Sasori estava fazendo algum coquetel e não parou de pôr frutas e bebidas no liquidificador, mas seu semblante ficou sério, fechou a cara ao ver a irmã cruzar o batente. Ainda estava irritado e enciumado. Mas os outros dois pararam para observa-la trocando sorrisos cumplices enquanto ela pegava um pacote de biscoitos no armário.

— Sakura, você está linda hoje. — disse Tobi, enquanto Deidara assobiava, Sasori olhou feio para os dois que o ignoraram.

— Realmente, cadê a sua _maninha_ , Sasori? Sakura está crescendo, vai ter que lidar com os namorados agora. — O Yamanaka comentou levando um belo _pescotapa_ do amigo que se virou para a irmã com o dedo em riste para ela.

— Não quero garotos no quarto, Sakura e não gostei do seu comportamento. Não mesmo. — ela revirou os olhos.

— Eu não vou repetir pela milésima vez a mesma coisa. Está agindo como se não o conhecesse e se eu e eles estivéssemos juntos? O que você tem a ver com isso? — Abriu a geladeira, pegando uma garrafinha de suco em uma das prateleiras.

— Mais uma razão para aquela maldita porta ficar aberta! Não me importa quem é, não quero, não me faça brigar com você. — ele já estava brigando não? Ela tomou um copo de água, sem se abalar com o que ele dizia.

— Sasori, perante a essa sua exibição, preciso questionar: quantas irmãs você já pegou? — Sasori desviou sua atenção da irmã para Deidara.

— Como vai a Ino, Deidara? — a resposta exaltada foi imediata.

— Porra, fica longe da minha irmã!

— Para servir de babá eu já tenho a Sakura, não quero outra criança, mas não se meta no meu assunto, porra... — Sakura suspirou, como eram idiotas, revirou os olhos mais uma vez, se virou e tomou o caminho para o seu quarto, ainda ouvindo as grosserias trocadas por parte dos dois lados. Como odiava quando eles estavam reunidos em sua casa.

— Olá, Sakura. — o cumprimento a pegou desprevenida, apertou o pacote de biscoitos contra o corpo como se ele fosse fornecer algum tipo de proteção. — Tudo bem?

— Tudo e com você? — Ele apenas concordou com um aceno. Sakura tentou passar por ele e continuar seu caminho, mas Itachi não permitiu que prosseguisse.

— Seu irmão me disse que estava com dificuldade em biologia, posso te ajudar — fitou o rosto calmo e passivo dele e teve vontade de arranha-lo por inteiro só para saber se a expressão dele não mudaria perante a dor.

— Não, obrigada. Dispenso sua ajuda, eu dou o meu jeito. — sorriu, conseguindo passar por ele.

— Sakura... — Itachi deu três passos em sua direção, pondo um fim no espaço que havia criado entre eles. — Eu gosto de você — ela fechou os olhos, pressionando-os com a mesma força que cerrava os punhos, ele não deveria dizer esse tipo de coisa. Os dedos finos tocaram os fios claros e ela estremeceu. — Você sabe que é a _menininha_ dos meus olhos. — E mais uma vez aquelas palavras surgiram para atormenta-la. — Não precisa ficar assim por causa daquela nossa conversa. Eu entendo e... — afastou a mão dele com brusquidão dando dois passos para trás.

— Não entende nada! — Fez o possível para manter seu tom baixo e não chamar a atenção da trupe na cozinha. — Porque eu sou _a menininha_ dos seus olhos e se você de fato tivesse entendido o que eu falei teria parado de me chamar assim... — respirou fundo, sentindo seu nariz coçar e os olhos arderem. — Olha, Itachi, está tudo numa boa para mim, não quero falar sobre essas coisas. Nem sei porque você tocou nesse assunto, porque está vindo atrás de mim. Eu só não preciso da sua ajuda. Obrigada por oferece-la. — Virou e subiu as escadas com pressa, quase correndo sem parar ao ouvi-lo chama-la mais uma vez.

Já em seu quarto largou o lanche sobre o criado-mudo e se jogou sobre a cama, afundando o rosto no travesseiro. Por que as coisas são assim? Em um mundo perfeito Itachi deveria nota-la de verdade e não apenas como uma criança, a irmã do melhor amigo dele que viu crescer, porque isso ela não era mais. Não poderia deixar de ser irmã do Sasori, mas enfim não tinha 12 anos. Não mesmo, de forma alguma. Há bastante tempo não era mais uma e ele era um babaca por trata-la dessa forma.

Itachi Uchiha iria notar que ela tinha crescido. Custe o que custar.

.

* * *

.

Naquela manhã quando Sakura entrou na sala de aula não houve uma troca de olhares demorada, não houve risadas e questionamentos constrangedores. Apenas um comprimento cordial, que estranhamente lembrou a ele os velhos tempos. Quando eles eram apenas bons amigos e nada de mais conturbado acontecia na relação deles.

No entanto essa lembrança foi passageira, se ele esperava o corriqueiro foi sumariamente decepcionado. Depois do comprimento só houve um breve sorriso e silêncio. Um comportamento atípico, Sakura era uma pessoa naturalmente expansiva, não tão expansiva quanto Naruto, mas o suficiente para fazer amizades bem rápido e ser adorada pelas pessoas com a mesma facilidade e tagarela, muito tagarela. Poderia falar horas ininterruptas sem problema.

Fitando-a com atenção a impressão que dava era que mesmo que seu corpo estivesse aqui, sentado ao seu lado, sua mente estava longe demais, perdida em seus pensamentos e divagações. E isso o atormentou. Começou a imaginar se ela estava avoada porque já estava pensando em um substituto para ela. Mesmo antes dele dizer qualquer coisa, confirmar sua saída, sua continuação. Quem seria? Quem ela escolheria? Por que ela escolheria tal candidato? Será que ela já sentia pronta para "o eleito"?

— Sakura. — Naruto a chamou antes que Sasuke tivesse a oportunidade de fazê-lo. — Você fez toda a lição de física? Eu não consegui, por favor, me empresta? — ela sorriu e puxou o caderno de dentro da bolsa.

— Qualquer dúvida é só falar. — Depois disso ela apoiou a cabeça em seus antebraços e reclinou o corpo sobre a carteira, virando a cabeça para o lado do Naruto e ignorando-o por completo.

Isso foi proposital não foi? Foi deliberadamente ignorado. Ela deu "oi"? Não. Bom dia? Não. Perguntou se ele estava bem? Não. Todo aquele papo de você é importante, _eu sou egoísta o suficiente para não te deixar ir_ é lorota? Quer dizer ele nem tinha dito não ainda e ela já estava se comportando como se ele não existisse. Ficar boa para um cara qualquer valia mais do que a amizade deles, inacreditável.

Aquela manhã foi uma sucessão absurda de desatenção de Sakura. Ela não respondeu quando o professor chamou para que fizesse a leitura de um texto. Perdeu anotações do quadro e teve que copiar do caderno dele. Não se importou quando Naruto falou sobre Hinata. Ela estava tão aérea que a criatura aérea do grupo – vulto Uzumaki – percebeu e estranhou.

— O que houve com ela?

— Não faço ideia.

— Isso não é normal. Será que a Ino sabe de algo? — não seria Sasuke a perguntar.

Eles não passaram o intervalo juntos e na aula de biologia experimental ela parecia um pouco mais alerta, focada no que o professor dizia, mas ainda assim estranha. Sasuke queria ter dito algo, mas sentia que no momento ele acabaria falando o que não devia. Pois de alguma maneira se sentia ressentido pelo comportamento da amiga.

— O Kiba está gostoso hoje, não? — Virou o rosto para o local onde o garoto estava fazendo diversas flexões e parecia provocar alguém. Deu de ombros, relaxando o braço esquerda, para logo começar a esticar o direito dando continuidade ao seu aquecimento.

— Todos sempre estão gostosos para você, Ino. —ela ignorou o comentário de Sakura, fitando as próprias unhas para logo em seguida voltar a observar o físico bem torneado do Inuzuka.

— Não, tipo... sim. — ela deu uma breve risada que foi acompanhada pela outra, Sakura balançou os braços relaxando os músculos, virando-se para o lado que a amiga estava. — Mas hoje ele está diferente, acho que é o bronzeado renovado. — Ino enrolou uma das mechas loiras entre os dedos e quando atenção dele caiu sobre ela, acenou com um sorriso insinuativo. Sakura revirou os olhos e abriu as pernas, levando as palmas das mãos até o chão. — Ele deve ter ido a praia nesse fim de semana, ouvi a Hinata comentando um dia desses que ele surfa.

— _Hum_. — o semblante da Yamanaka fechou ao ver Kiba correr até o ponto onde Hinata Hyuuga estava sentada tomando sua água.

— Hinata, _heim_ , porque eles são amigos? — ela mordiscava a ponta da unha, vidrada na interação entre os dois. Ino não podia acreditar naquela união e Sakura não podia acreditar que passaria quase duas horas ouvindo aquele tipo de coisa. — Você vê sentido nessa amizade?

— Ino, não posso definir de quem as pessoas são amigas. — ergueu o tronco pondo as mãos na cintura.

— Realmente, você conseguiu ser a melhor amiga do gostoso do Sasuke e não tirar proveito disso, nem a natureza consegue explicar isso. — Sakura soltou um suspiro longo e virou o rosto, não queria falar de Uchihas, só lhe traziam dor de cabeça. — Ele estava olhando para cá, acho que o meu sutiã novo está surtindo efeito.

— O Gaara também estava olhando para cá. — provocou, vendo as feições da outra ficarem rubras de raiva. — Esse seu sutiã deve ser poderoso mesmo.

— Desse eu quero distância. — jogou o rabo de cavalo para trás, fingindo ter um pequeno tremor de nojo. — Sabe o que ele me disse? Que eu sou superficial! Eu! Ino! Superficial! Posso com isso? — Sakura segurou a vontade de rir da amiga e dizer que essa afirmação fazia todo o sentido do mundo, mas seria muito cruel da sua parte e sabia que apesar de toda essa superficialidade externa, Ino era uma ótima pessoa por dentro, bem por dentro, na _deep web_ do seu ser.

— De qualquer forma não fazia o menor sentido você com ele. Gaara sempre foi uma pessoa introspectiva — por um momento ambas ficaram quietas, Sakura analisou com cuidado a fisionomia da amiga, chegou a cogitar a ideia de que ela realmente gostava de Gaara, mas essa ideia sumiu, Ino era assim. Tinha paixões fulminantes por diversas pessoas, não deveria se preocupar. Observou a quadra a sua volta dando uma pequena sacudida na blusa para espantar o calor, foi então que uma lembrança lhe surgiu, sorriu, cutucando o ombro da amiga. — Sabe com quem eu te imagino?

— Com algum gostoso do terceiro ano? — A expressão pensativa foi logo substituída por uma de pura animação. — Tem o Shikamaru, acho _daora_ os brincos dele, mas ele tem namorada. O conheço faz um tempo, nossos pais são amigos da faculdade até que não seria uma escolha ruim, rapidinho eu dou um jeito naquela mina e... — Sakura não conseguiu se segurar e começou a gargalhar, negou com a cabeça e secou o canto dos olhos com a ponta dos dedos.

— Não, não. Sempre te imaginei com o Naruto. — Ino ficou perplexa por uns bons segundos e Sakura teve que segurar a vontade de continuar a rir da amiga, pois já tinham chamado atenção demais.

— O que? Finalmente essa testa gigante está atrofiando o seu cérebro. — esbravejou a Yamanaka querendo matar a amiga, se virou para o local onde Sasuke e Naruto se encontravam, junto com o esquisito do Lee. Naruto estava dando uma estrelinha acompanhado do garoto de _collant_ verde, aquela visão fez Ino estremecer de raiva. — Como pode me ver com aquele retardado?

— Eu não sei, só foi algo que eu imaginei desde que os apresentei e vocês começaram a brigar um com outro. Imaginava vocês brigando e se pegando. — Ino fez uma expressão incrédula arrancando mais algumas risadas de Sakura. — mas eu sei que nunca vai rolar, vocês não combinam. Você não curte muito ele, ele não curte muito você. Ainda tem os sentimentos da Hina por ele. Seria cruel da sua parte.

— Hina? Essa menina quer todos? Naruto, Kiba... aff, a concorrência tá complicada nessa escola.

— Aham, como se tivesse chance com algum deles. — Jogou o braço para trás, voltando com o seu alongamento e dando as costas para Ino.

— Sakura, querida, eu tenho chances com todos, basta eu querer. Agora com licença, cansei de me esticar, vou mostrar minha dispensa da aula para o Gai. — E ao dizer isso retirou um pequeno papel de dentro de sua blusa e caminhou em direção ao treinador que já mandava a turma se reunir próximo a ele.

Sakura soltou o braço e deu alguns passos em direção ao grupo mais à frente. Nem sequer se lembrava da última vez que Ino tinha feito uma aula de educação física. O engraçado era que para jogar pompons no ar ela sempre estava ótima e Gai não parecia notar isso, ou não ligava. Acabou parando as costas de Hinata que infelizmente estava parada bem ao lado de Tenten, a Haruno revirou os olhos, como se ficar perto da garota já não fosse tortura o suficiente ainda teria que ouvir sobre a vida intima dela, com relatos bem piores que os da Yamanaka lhe proporcionava.

— O Neji me dá uma canseira, sabe? — Sorriu, mexendo na borda de sua blusa. — Mas vale a pena. Ele é perfeito, nossa Hina, só não entro em mais detalhes porque você é prima dele e isso poderia ser constrangedor. — Uma pequena gargalhada foi dada por Tenten e Sakura fitou o céu desejando que um acidente ocorresse ela fosse dispensada da aula, chega de ouvir isso. A Hyuuga por outro lado apenas concordou com a cabeça, fitando os lados, quem sabe buscando uma rota de fuga. — Pena que não pode estar aqui por ser um ano a nossa frente. — Sakura observou Hinata morder o lábio inferior, como ela, parecia pronta para que a Mitsachi sumisse dali. Mas ela não faria isso, com toda certeza ouviria por educação até o fim. Um comportamento típico da garota sensata que era. — O cabelo dele é tão sedoso, é uma maravilha e quando a gente tá...

— Tenten, acho que o Gai quer a sua ajuda. — as duas meninas se viraram para Sakura que apenas sorriu de forma inocente. A Mitsachi observou Lee ajudando o professor de educação física e enrugou o nariz.

— Mesmo? — Balançou a cabeça em resposta e mesmo contra a vontade ela foi a frente para ver o que o professor queria. Hinata e Sakura observaram-na se afastar e logo em seguida trocaram um olhar cumplice e uma risada acabou escapando

— Obrigada, não sabe o quanto eu estava precisando disso.

— Nada, Hina. Acho que todos em volta queriam que ela se afastasse. — Cochichou para a Hyuuga que levou a mão ao rosto, tapando o riso enquanto o professor começava a explicar o que eles fariam naquela manhã.

— Vamos, vamos pessoa! Quero todos vocês em duplas bem rápido. — Sem escapatória, Tenten acabou ficando com Lee, Sakura se virou para falar com a Hyuuga, mas Naruto que tinha surgido do além já tinha tirado a garota. Nem ousou protestar, apenas observou em volta, procurando alguém que como ela estivesse sobrando.

Ele pensou que poderia ser algum problema sério, mas ver Sakura aparentar normalidade com Ino e depois Hinata, fizeram Sasuke ter a certeza que o problema dela era com ele. A distância que tinha surgido entre eles o incomodava mais do que estava disposto a assumir, e apesar da falta que sentia não se esforçou para pôr um fim naquele clima. Não iria procura-la, não iria se importar se ela estava pronta para substituí-lo sem dó.

Virou-se para Naruto que fazia movimentos nada sutis para que ele chegasse até a amiga deles, por fim resolveu arriscar, deu dois passos para ir até ela. Porém antes que chegasse perto o suficiente para sua presença ser notada, um outro alguém surgiu no campo de visão dele e dela.

Sem cerimônias, Gaara, chamou-a para ser sua dupla e ela aceitou. Aceitou ser dupla de Gaara. Gaara, o cara que ela nem falava. Gaara, o garoto que passava maquiagem. Gaara, alguém que tinha certeza já ter ouvindo Ino falar mal. Não era possível. O que estava acontecendo ali? Aquilo só poderia ser uma piada de mal gosto.

Por um ou dois minutos, apenas observou a estranha dupla que surgia em frente aos seus olhos, refletindo se deveria ou não intervir, puxa-la e dizer para aquele ninguém que a Sakura já tinha um parceiro, mas devida a sua atual situação talvez ela dissesse algo como "vou testa-lo". Meu deus, não.

Suspirou, ignorou os movimentos espalhafatosos de Naruto e começou a caminhar em direção ao banco, não faria dupla com o professor esquisito. De qualquer forma tinha perdido a vontade de fazer a aula. Cogitou fingir alguma doença, quem sabe assim teria o mínimo de atenção por parte de Sakura, além da liberação. Um toque suave pressionou o seu ombro e ao se virar ele se deparou com Karin, a prima de Naruto. A garota levou as mãos aos cabelos sedosos, ajeitando o rabo de cavalo que estava usando.

— Sasuke, posso fazer dupla com você? — ele suspirou, se tinha uma dupla não podia negar, concordou com um aceno.

— (...) Vamos, vamos, pessoal. Fazendo algumas abdominais. Logo começaremos os arremessos. Parceiros para os joelhos, sentando nos pés dos colegas. — Karin ficou toda agitada ao ouvir isso.

— Eu faço primeiro! — Sasuke deu de ombros não dava a mínima.

Voltaram para o centro da quadra esportiva. Ele sentou sobre os pés dela e ergueu as palmas apoiando nos joelhos flexionados da menina. Virou o rosto podendo ter uma visão clara de uma Hinata embaraçada sobre as pernas de Naruto e uma Sakura sorridente segurando o joelho de Gaara, como queria estar próximo para ouvir a conversa deles.

— Não acredito que você gosta desse tipo de livro. — Sakura sorriu, tirando alguns fios de cabelo que grudaram em sua testa.

— Que tipo de livros você acha que eu leio?

— Policiais, com bastante violência. Ino falou que você só assistia filmes de _serial killer_. — Sentiu as bochechas queimarem por ter citado o nome da amiga, mas não teve efeito algum sobre ele, apenas um leve dar de ombros. Gaara não dava a mínima para a Yamanaka.

— Era o que sobrava. Já que ela odeia o Senhor dos Anéis, derivados e filmes de ação. Os viáveis eram os filmes de suspense ou comédias românticas com a Sandra Bullock, isso eu dispenso, com muito prazer.

— Sei bem como é, e nem adianta protestar — apoiou os braços sobre os joelhos dele, sentindo-se completamente à vontade em conversava com o Sabaku. Quantas aulas tinha com ele? Duas talvez, Literatura Americana, tinha certeza. — Cheguei com _O Hobbit_ uma vez na casa dela e quase fui expulsa. Ino não sabe o que é bom.

— Não mesmo — ele sorriu e ela pode notar que ele tinha covinhas na bochecha, fofo. Gaara se virou para o professor que parecia ocupado com o pessoal do outro lado, levou os braços para trás do corpo servindo de apoio enquanto ficava um tempo sentado. — Eu que não imaginava que você curtisse esse tipo de leitura e entretenimento, achava que seu gosto era igual ao dela, já que são tão amigas.

— Não, pensamos de uma forma bem diferente. Não tente entender nossa amizade. — sorriu, de fato, ela e Ino gostavam de comprar roupas juntas e nesse quesito pensavam quase iguais, mas fora isso era bem diferente, mas essa era a parte boa entre elas, as diferenças.

— Não tentarei, prometo. — Sakura apertou um pouco o toque sobre as pernas dele. Ele inclinou o corpo para frente pronto para dizer algo, mas Gai atrapalhou e logo em seguida ele voltou a fazer as abdominais, mas Sakura pode vislumbrar com a proximidade diversos pontos acinzentados nos belos olhos esverdeados de Gaara, todo ele era bonito. Não de uma forma convencional.

— Karin, você se importa se a gente chegar um pouco para frente? Eu não sei, acho que o Sol está irritando os meus olhos. — Sasuke se virou para ver o casal, a proximidade entre os dois o enervava por demais, queria muito saber o que estava acontecendo, o que conversavam. Por que Sakura sorria tanto e parecia tão animada?

— Sem problemas, Sasuke. — Ambos se levantaram e o Uchiha correu para perto dos dois, não dava para ouvir cem por cento do que falavam, mas agora conseguia pescar uma coisa ou outra e isso já era melhor que nada. — Está melhor?

— Sim, obrigado...

— Eu estava pensando se tipo... — ele apenas balançava a cabeça incentivando-a a continuar a falar, mas sua atenção era toda no casal ao lado.

— Então você só quis fazer dupla comigo para que o Sasuke chamasse a Sakura? — Naruto abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, permaneceu a fazer as abdominais sem encara-la. Odiava usar as pessoas e tinha certeza que Hinata sentia-se usada por ele e não era esse o sentimento que queria passar a ela.

— Bem, não é bem assim... sim, eu queria que eles ficassem juntos, mas... mas haveria outras maneiras de fazer isso. Eu gosto de fazer dupla com você. — ela sorriu minimamente, sabia que ele estava falando aquilo apenas para fazer com que se sentisse melhor, mas preferiu ignorar, ao menos ele estava tentando conforta-la de alguma forma e isso já contava bastante. — Se quiser nós podemos até marcar outra seção de estudos.

— Sério? Quais matérias você anda precisando de ajuda — o rosto dela se iluminou com a proposta, qualquer tempo para ficar perto de Naruto contava.

— Ah... sendo sincero? Um monte delas, não quero nem pensar nisso. — Hinata sorriu, sentindo as bochechas esquentarem.

— Podemos fazer um plantão da semana com tudo que nós vimos dentro desses dias. — ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Teria que ver com Sakura como ficaria depois.

— Bem, eu comprei o box de _GoT_ e vem com cenas estendidas e tudo mais. — Gaara parecia sem jeito, estranhamente sem jeito para aquela situação.

— Sério? Já assistiu as cenas cortadas? — A animação de Sakura fez Sasuke suspirar. Ela não estava notando as intenções dele? Estavam bem claras. Ela estava flertando também?

— Não, ainda não. Se quiser você pode ir lá em casa hoje e nós dois podemos... — a fala dele foi cortada, Sakura deu um leve tapa no joelho dele, agitando-se e chegando o corpo para frente.

— Nossa, isso seria...

— Ela não pode. — Ambos se viraram para ver Sasuke de frente para Karin fingindo desinteresse, mas Sakura sabia ser apenas pose, estreitou os olhos fitando o amigo com atenção.

— O que?

— Esqueceu que temos pesquisa de biologia para fazer? — Virou-se para ela com uma estranha expressão de satisfação, Sakura crispou os lábios.

— O trabalho é para semana que vem, Sasuke.

— Ontem nós combinamos isso, Sakura — ela revirou os olhos e inclinou o corpo para o lado.

— Naruto — o Uzumaki apoiou os cotovelos na grama e voltou sua atenção para o chamado, vendo os dois amigos o fitarem com expressões divergentes. — Podemos remarcar o trabalho de biologia? — Os olhos azuis passaram da expressão esperançosa de Sakura para carranca maligna de Sasuke.

— Bem... sabe... essa semana... só tenho hoje ... e... depois... eu... ah...

— Ele não adiou, temos pesquisa. — Interrompeu Sasuke antes que o idiota acabasse concordando com Sakura, sabia muito bem que o amigo se tornava maleável sempre que ela fazia aquela expressão pidona.

— Desculpa, Gaara. — Sakura não se voltou para nenhum dos dois amigos, estava chateada com ambos.

— Sem problema, podemos remarcar para amanhã, os _blu-ray_ não vão fugir. — ele sorriu e piscou para Sakura que acabou se deixando contagiar pelo sorriso que lhe era direcionado, esquecendo sua raiva momentânea e voltando a conversa sobre amenidades com o Sabaku.

— Trocando de posição pessoal — berrou Gai.

Apesar de seu plano ter sido bem sucedido, não houve o que comemorar, Gaara saiu por cima e até o momento não tinha uma desculpa plausível para acabar com o encontro do dia seguinte. Encontro, mas que grande absurdo. Sakura tendo encontros assim. Como assim? A coisa estava desenrolando aqui do lado dele. Não houve prévia, estabelecimento de uma relação de amizade, nada. Um chute e gol.

Enquanto a aula transcorria e as atividades iam mudando, Sasuke os observava em uma cumplicidade sem explicação. Gaara estudava com eles desde quando? Nem ele lembrava, mas fazia tempo e ainda sim Sakura não sabia da existência dele, mas agora lá estavam eles, cheio de afinidades e compartilhando piadas e brincadeiras. Fez uma leve careta imitando um dos gestos delicados que Sakura tinha feito. Por Deus, ela nem ao menos era delicada com ele. Vivia recebendo tapas e socos. Por que ela não mostrava como tinha a mão pesada?

Para a alegria de Sasuke as duplas foram desfeitas e os times para o jogo de vôlei começaram a ser definidos. Ao total ficaram sete times e tanto o que o Uchiha participava, quanto o de Sakura não foram escolhidos para a primeira partida, mas Gaara foi e Sasuke quase festejou tal coisa. _Quase_ , afinal ele não costumava festejar nada.

Focou sua atenção na partida por um tempo, mas ao ver a amiga descansando sobre a grama fresca resolveu se aproximar. Ela estava sentada, usando os braços de apoio, a cabeça voltada para trás e os olhos fechados, apreciando a leve brisa que tinha no campo aberto

— Qual é o seu problema? — Sakura abriu um dos olhos, vendo-o bem acima dela.

— Nenhum. Qual é o seu para ficar se metendo nas minhas coisas? — Curvou-se para frente, tirando a grama da palma das mãos e flexionando uma das pernas. Sasuke jogou seu peso de uma perna para outra.

— O que? Você agora está considerando sair com o Gaara? — ela flexionou uma das pernas e sorriu, observando a expressão enraivecida dele.

— O que a de errado nisso?

— Ele sai com a sua amiga.

— _Saia_ , Ino deu um pé na bunda dele por ser o garoto _geek_ que você viu — ela deu de ombros, voltando sua atenção para a partida no exato momento em que Gaara lançava uma das bolas. — Gosto das mesmas coisas que ele, não estou vendo problema algum em aprofundar a nossa relação

— Sakura... você... — Parou, não tinha como perguntar isso a ela, muito menos queria saber a resposta e minar com o resto da relação deles. Respirou fundo e se virou para observar o jogo também, sentando-se ao lado dela. — Nosso acordo ainda está de pé?

— Você quem tem que me dizer, não?

— Mas você ainda quer? Ainda quer melhorar junto comigo? — ela demorou bem mais do que ele esperava para responde-lo.

— Sim. Por que não estaria? — Sasuke abaixou a cabeça segurando a vontade de sorrir, passou a mão pelo rosto, encobrindo o ar de riso.

— Então se eu quisesse agora, rolaria? — ela o fitou sobressaltada, olhou a sua volta, todos pareciam prestar atenção em suas próprias conversas ou na partida que acontecia.

— Aqui? Agora? — Ele apenas assentiu, fitando-a com atenção, as bochechas claras não tardaram a ficarem rubras. — Acho que não estou preparada para... para...

— Encontre-me nos fundos do teatro antes de ir para a próxima aula.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota:** Pobre do Sasuke, levou um fora sem levar e o Gaara já chegou no ataque pela direita passando por todos e mirando no gol. COMO LIDAR? O novato querendo já sentar na janela. kkkkkkkkkkkk Mas queria dizer que adoro fazer o Sasuke sofrer na paranoia de tentar entender o que rola na cabecinha de Sakura.

Espero que tenham gostado. Muito obrigada pelo comentários, pelos acompanhamentos. sz

Não deixem de me dizer o que acharam do capítulo e até o próximo;*


	4. Teatro, séries e decisões

**Nota:** Espero que vocês gostem, uma boa leitura a todos;*

* * *

.

.

 **Dicionário de Cama**

 **Por** _Fleur D'hiver_

 **Teatro, séries e decisões**

.

.

Não conseguia parar quieta com a mão. Sempre que ficava nervosa isso ocorria, ela precisava agarrar ou apertar algo para descarregar toda sua ansiedade, porém naquele momento, a única coisa disponível era a roupa que vestia. Então ela torcia a barra da pobre camiseta de ginastica, amarrotando toda a roupa, torcia entre os dedos e depois soltava apenas pare recomeçar o processo.

Sakura tinha certeza absoluta que não deveria estar ali. Deveria estar no vestiário, tomando um banho refrescante depois de treinar arremessos e jogar uma partida de vôlei. Para em seguida ir a sua adorada aula de Francês. Amava francês, até mesmo cogitava fazer graduação de Letras com habilitação de francês, era uma das muitas opções em caderninho. Amava francês e hoje teria exercícios de dicção. Nada mais encantador do que melhorar sua pronuncia para o dia em que fosse a França conhecer todas as suas maravilhas. Quem sabe morar lá por um período, fazer intercambio seria um sonho.

Nunca tinha perdido sequer uma aula, na verdade, nunca tinha perdido aula alguma de qualquer outra matéria. Obviamente já tinha faltado por questões de saúde, mas era a primeira vez que matava aula. Sakura era a aluna que junto a Sasuke recebia premiações por presença e lá estava ela e ele prestes a cometer um crime acadêmico.

Não dava para controlar o compasso de sua respiração e coração nessa situação, eram fortes as chances de cair dura ali mesmo enquanto caminhava toda travada em direção aos fundos do auditório. Não tinha visto Sasuke no final da aula e fazia o caminho todo sozinha, amaldiçoando-o por isso.

Droga! Onde ele estava?

Sakura escutou um ruído atrás de si e na mesma hora ela colou as costas a parede do prédio. As pernas bambas, podia enxergar um professor ou um supervisor vindo para-la para descobrir o que fazia tão afastada do prédio principal e da quadra. Seria pega, fechou os olhos tentando se acalmar. Só precisava de uma boa justificativa, se salvaria com uma desculpa bem bolada.

 _Pensa. Pensa. Pensa._

O que diria? Por que estava ali? Uma bola perdida? Material de ginastica?

Inclinou o corpo para frente, tentando ter uma visão da parte da frente do prédio. Porém não houve tempo, inesperadamente o seu antebraço foi puxado para trás. Foi prensada por dois braços fortes, ao levantar a cabeça o rosto de Sasuke surgiu em seu campo de visão e ela deu uma relaxada. Ao menos não se ferraria sozinha.

— Já estava achando que você não vinha mais — ele em ao menos esperou por uma resposta dela e a puxou pela mão em direção aos fundo do prédio. Sakura sentiu sua ansiedade crescendo outra vez. Eles não iam nem ao menos discutir o que estavam prestes a fazer dentro da escola.

— Para, eu acho que ouvi alguém vindo em minha direção na hora que você me puxou — a fala dela serviu para que ele parasse de andar. Sasuke olhou para trás, soltando o braço de Sakura e retrocedendo.

Respirou fundo, apesar de estar tentando passar uma imagem de segurança e tranquilidade por dentro ele estava uma pilha como ela. Desesperado e aterrorizado. Praguejando e maldizendo sua cabeça por ter dado essa ideia absurda. Agora não tinha volta, se estava tentando impressionar precisava ir até o fim e a falsa confiança era sua única arma.

— Acho que alguém estivesse mesmo vindo já teria chegado até nós. — ele tentou passar tranquilidade, dando um meio sorriso, segurou uma pequena mecha que se desprendia do rabo de cavalo que ela tinha feito. — Relaxa.

— Relaxar? Como pode dizer isso? — Sakura cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo, encolhida em seu canto, voltou a apertar a camisa — Estamos na escola, deveríamos estar indo para a aula agora. Vão sentir nossa falta, vão nos procurar... — Sasuke tentou não parecer abalado com aquilo, deu de ombros.

— Eu pensei que como parte do processo de a _prendizado_ — tocou os braços dela, fazendo com que Sakura deixasse de lado sua posição defensiva. Acariciou os braços, os antebraços, os ombros, as maçãs do rosto. Tentando a todo custo acalma-la. Tocou seus lábios no pescoço alvo, sugando a pele macia, causando pequenos tremores nela. — explorar áreas diferenciadas fosse bom. Além do que, eu fico excitado em pensar no risco de sermos pegos. — Sakura soltou um longo suspiro, podia sentir os arrepios subirem, fechou os olhos, sendo inundada pela mesma impressão que ele — É algo que eu quero fazer, tentar...

Ela havia colocado ele nessa história e se Sasuke estava despertando algum tipo de curiosidade sexual, cabia a ela sana-la, era parte do acordo. Além do que, naquele momento ele exalava uma confiança tão intensa que se sentiu tentada, instigada a provar daquele mesmo risco. Só para se sentir igual.

— Mas vai ser aqui? Nos fundos do prédio? — ele negou com um aceno de cabeça e antes que ela perguntasse onde seria, ele a segurou pela nuca, tomando os lábios rosados, beijando-a com a paixão. Sakura apertou os braços dele, sentindo o ar faltar e da mesma forma abrupta que se iniciou, o beijo foi terminado.

Atordoada, não notou quando Sasuke retirou do bolso uma pequena chave, ele se afastou um pouco deixando-a escorada na parede. O ranger do portão dos fundos a trouxe de volta a realidade, alarmando-a para possíveis inspetores à espreita. Virou a cabeça e lá estava Sasuke, parado em frente a porta aberta, com um molho de chave entre os dedos.

— Como conseguiu essas chaves?

— Eu faço parte do grupo de teatro — ele sussurrou a resposta sem se virar para fita-la, se o tivesse feito teria notado que ela quase caiu para trás com essa informação.

Ninguém sabia desse pequeno detalhe, isso era algo constrangedor para ele admitir e agora tinha certeza que seria perturbado futuramente por causa desse assunto, mas tentou não focar sua mente nessa questão. Sakura já faria isso por ele.

— O que? Impossível. Como eu não sabia disso?

— Há muitas coisas sobre mim que você não sabe — aquelas palavras pesaram sobre os ombros delicados. Sakura cerrou os olhos, pronta para começar as suas infinitas indagações, mas ele foi mais rápido, a puxou para dentro, fazendo sinal para que ficasse quieta.

Não pode protestar, apenas ficar de boca calada, os lábios pressionados em uma linha severa e irritada. O que mais queria era falar, questionar, esbravejar. Sasuke a segurou pela mão, guiando-o entre o espaço empoeirado e escuro. Poucas foram as vezes em que ela necessitou ir até os fundos do auditório. Aquela era uma área fantasma, onde muitas coisas ficam entulhadas e até mesmo jogadas. Passaram por antigos cenários, e araras com roupas danificadas ou antiquadas demais para ainda serem usadas.

Podiam ouvir o som de vozes longínquas, algum ensaio deveria estar acontecendo, Sakura sentiu um pequeno tremor assola-la e as dúvidas de outrora regressaram. Deveria ir para aula. Deveria ir já, para a aula. Seriam pegos, advertidos, suspenso, expulsos. Ela não fazia ideia de qual punição eles aplicavam para alunos que eram pegos praticando certas atividades no campus da escola.

Em nenhum momento Sasuke parou ou se abalou com os ruídos que faziam com que ela quase tivesse um princípio de parada cardíaca. Continuou seu percurso até chegar em frente a uma saleta. Não estava trancada, ele apenas abriu a porta e a puxou para dentro. O cômodo era mal iluminado e cheirava a mofo. Tinha ainda mais quinquilharia se amontoando pelos cantos, objetos quebrados, empoeirados e esquecidos. Provavelmente tudo isso um dia também tinham sido cenários, mas se os que tinha passado para chegar até ali eram velhos, esses deveriam ser da Idade Média. Nada ali parecia servir nem mesmo se fosse restaurado, se fosse ela a responsável já teria se livrado deles, não servia para ser acumuladora. Não tinha o menor apego por coisas velhas.

Sasuke empurrou alguma caixas e eles passaram por entre algumas araras de roupas pesadas e fedidas até se encontrarem em um pequeno nicho nos fundos. Onde um grande pufe acinzentado tomava parte do espaço. Sasuke puxou um lençol branco, tirado sabe de onde e o estendeu sobre a acomodação precária.

Sakura mordiscou o lábio inferior e fitou em volta, aquele pequeno desejo que tinha surgido lá fora, já se dissipava. A pequena aventura não parecia mais incrível e instigante como ele tinha feito ela acreditar. Apesar de ser excitante estar ali, era meio sujo e em parte seu nojo fazia um contraponto com sua vontade de ousar. Mas ao se deparar com o olhar dele os pontos de recusa vacilaram. A **íris** negra brilhava intensamente, suas pernas tremeram bem de leve, sentia-se como uma presa que tinha acabado de cair na armadilha de seu voraz predador. Não deveria ter olhado naqueles olhos.

Pega pela cintura o corpo delgado de Sakura foi levado de encontro ao tórax bem torneado e mais um beijo se iniciou, a natureza do beijo foi se avolumando, ganhando espaço e aprofundamento, se antes Sakura pensava onde pôr a mão, agora a mão dela pouco importava. Os lábios dele calavam seus pensamentos. Era um beijo lento, profundo, perturbador, intenso em cada roçar, cada arrastar de sua boca sobre a dele.

Os dedos dele buscavam caminho por dentro da blusa de ginástica dele, não se opôs. Tocavam-na na cintura, esgueirando-se pelas costas e subindo pela sua espinha, levantando parte da camisa no processo. Sakura tinha se agarrado aos ombros dele, Sasuke moveu-se com agilidade, jogando seu peso sobre o corpo dela, derrubando-a no pufe.

Uma nuvem de poeira se ergueu em torno deles dois.

— Isso foi tão sensual talvez eu até fique sem ar. — ironizou, afastando a poeira de seu rosto rubro. A respiração agitada pelo beijo inflamado que eles trocaram.

— Cala a boca. — Sasuke não teve como conter o ar de riso que surgiu em suas feições e logo foi acompanhando, mas Sakura não se contentava apenas com o _ar de graça_ ,precisava rir, quase gargalhar do que tinha acabado de acontecer.

Ele não se incomodou, na verdade gostava de como a expressão dela ficava enquanto sorria e o som de sua risada era contagiante, maravilhosa. Tocou a ponta do nariz dela, desceu seu indicador até a boca pequena, passando-o por entre os lábios, beijou-lhe o canto deles, depois a bochecha, a mandíbula até chegar ao pescoço.

Ouviu-a soltar um suspiro e sentiu os dedos finos apertarem-lhe as costas. Fechou os olhos tentando tirar o melhor daquele momento, só precisava manter a calma, mais nada que isso. Ele estava no controle, sua mão estava no lugar certo, Sakura estava na sua, não tinha como falhar. Estava ocupando seu espaço na mente dela, afugentando os outros, era nisso que tinha que pensar agora e em nada mais. Só ele e Sakura.

O lençol não estava sujo e apesar de velho o pufe era bem confortável. Mesmo com a sua mente atenta a qualquer ruído que não fosse dela (ou dele), conseguiu relaxar e permitir-se ser guiada pelas sensações que aos poucos começavam a surgir.

Sasuke apertou a cintura fina, enfiando sua mão por debaixo da blusa, não demorou para aquele pequeno empecilho ser retirado. A pele clara e macia estava a sua frente à disposição. Desceu seus lábios até o colo, mordicando a polpa dos seios, ela se arrepiou, gemendo baixo, enfiou as mãos pelas costas da garota buscando o feixe do sutiã, mas não havia nada, apenas tecido. Apalpou, apalpou, puxou o pano e nada. Enfiou o rosto entre os seios beijando o pequeno vão entre eles, tentando relaxar e não deixar sua pequena gafe ser notada. Não é possível que ele não conseguia tirar a porra de um sutiã.

— _Hum_. É na frente. — Fitou o rosto alvo, ela mantinha os lábios juntos em uma linha reta e fina, com os olhos voltados para o teto, dando mais atenção a ele do que deveria. Ele não a culpava, no lugar dela também estaria segurando o riso, talvez agradecesse o gesto, outra em seu lugar faria isso na cara dele mesmo. Como era idiota. Como não viu o feixe ali quase mordendo ele?

Pensou em dar uma justificativa, mas não havia o que dizer. Já havia se humilhado demais, não tinha o que fazer. Apenas fingiu que nada tinha acontecido, sentindo suas bochechas queimarem de constrangimento, desabotoo a peça, livrando os seios pequenos e rosados de sua camada opressora. Antes que ele fizesse qualquer coisa, Sakura puxou a camisa dele, livrando-o da peça também.

Os ombros dela ficaram tensos, podia ver o dorso nu dele, mas ainda era estranho estar exposta, saber que Sasuke a olhava e que nada ali era farto.

 _"Eu gosto de tudo em você"_ – foi o que ele disse, mas ainda assim era absurdamente desconcertante tê-lo olhando para si. Queria muito dizer não olha, mas todas as vezes que o fitava perdia a coragem porque o que via era puro desejo por ela, por seus seios e isso era tão mais perturbador. Tapou os olhos, para não ver quando ele tocou um dos pequenos montes de carne.

O dedo dele deslizou pelo mamilo, eriçando-o, prendendo entre seus dedos em um beliscar tão leve e suave que nem merecia esse nome. Sakura arfou, logo a pequena gafe dele seria esquecida. Sasuke inclinou a cabeça, passando sua língua pela auréola, prendendo-o entre os seus lábios, sentindo-o tomar forma em sua boca. Apertou a lateral do seio dela, tomando-o por inteiro, ela gemeu e ele sentiu o latejar em sua virilha perante aquele som.

Inquieto, remexeu-se sobre ela, seu joelho sem querer tocaram o meio das pernas de Sakura, roçando bem de leve, o contato a fez estremecer e fechar as pernas prendendo a dele, as bochechas se tornaram rubras e ela fechou os olhos com força. O ato não tinha sido proposital, ele congelou, sem saber se ela tinha gostado, se não tinha gostado, se deveria prosseguir ou parar. Afastou sua perna daquela região. Assim que as mãos dele tocaram a lateral do short de educação física, uma timidez fora de hora tomou-a, sentia-se até mesmo instigada a tapar os seios, virou o rosto, os músculos todos retesados.

Sasuke a fitou por um tempo, mas logo afastou a mão do corpo de Sakura, erguendo-se e parando de frente para o pufe. Não fitava o corpo dela em si, só o rosto contraído e de lado. Sakura demorou um pouco para abrir os olhos, o fez por não senti-lo mais por perto. Fitou-o de forma indagativa e ele suspirou dando de ombros.

— Eu não a trouxe aqui para que se sinta obrigada a fazer algo comigo — não havia irritação no tom e nem na expressão dele. Só parecia um pouco ressentido. — Se não queria era só ter dito, não faria nada que você não quisesse. Contamos tudo um ao outro e contamos um com o outro — ele pegou a camisa em perto da cabeça dela e vestiu. Ela fitou em volta.

— Quase tudo — tapou os seios, Sasuke se sentou ao lado dela, meio de costas para que ela não precisasse ficar constrangida enquanto se vestia.

— Desculpa se eu fui precipitado. Não foi minha intenção.

— Não é isso, não acho que você tenha sido precipitado. Eu não estou fazendo nada a força, é só que é estranho, entende? — Sasuke franziu o cenho, fitando as caixas em volta deles.

— Esse lugar?

— Não. Você me olhando — Sasuke fez uma careta, ficando de perfil para que ela pudesse ver que não estava entendendo aquele assunto — Tipo você não me olha de um jeito estranho. Mas olha... é estranho ter você olhando o meu corpo com desejo, ter você tirando minha roupa, eu fico meio... — ela se mexeu no pufe, encolhendo os ombros. — sem jeito. Querendo saber o que você pensa e sente quando me olha, mas ao mesmo tempo não quero saber, acho que não tá bom, que não quero que olhe e enfim... — ela balançou a cabeça — é uma mistura de coisas, não tem nada a ver com o lugar. Nem com a sua iniciativa, eu virei o rosto no começo, mas admito ter gostado dela. Aqui é meio que um lugar legal para dar uns amassos se for pensar bem. — Sasuke deu uma risada que era mais uma baforada de ar.

— É sim, o pessoal do teatro costuma dar uns amassos aqui. — Sakura balançou a cabeça, sorrindo mesmo sem ele ver.

— Quer dizer que você já trouxe alguma garota deslumbrada que fica recitando Shakespeare para cá? — ele deu de ombros.

— Bem, já. Uma vez. — Sakura deu um soco de leve nas costas de Sasuke que apenas deu de ombros.

— Seu cachorro, me trazendo para o mesmo lugar que suas peguetes — ela riu, passando as mãos pelo cabelo, vestiu a camisa, mas não o sutiã. Inclinou o corpo para frente, se aproximando do ouvido de Sasuke — Faz comigo. — Sasuke se agitou com aquele sussurro e se ergueu.

— Fazer o que com você?

— O que fez com ela. Vamos dar um amasso como vocês deram, o que acha? — Sasuke a fitou meio aturdido, meio sem saber como agir. — Em que posições vocês estavam

— Ela... ela estava sentada no meu colo.

— Ousada. E o que mais? — enquanto falava Sakura se sentava no colo dele, os rostos próximos, a respiração dela em sua testa. Ele estava ficando tenso outra vez.

— O que mais o que? Nos beijamos ué — ele deu de ombros, estava suando frio —, demos um amasso aqui.

Com as mãos nos ombros dele, Sakura inclinou o corpo para frente. Beijando-o com lentidão, profundidade. Ele saboreava o momento, o toque, os leves sons que ela soltava entre as respirações, o arrepio que percorreu a espinha ao ter o lábio inferior sugado e puxado. Sasuke mantinha as mãos firmes na cintura dela, apertando de leve, as dela tinha escorregado para nuca dele causando reações involuntárias no corpo dele.

A medida que o tempo passava o beijo se intensificava, ganhava forma e movimento nas ações deles, Sasuke não conseguia manter a mão parada, assim como Sakura não conseguia se manter parada. O remexer dela no colo dele, gerava um frisson deliciosamente preocupante, pois deixava em evidência seu atual estado de excitação. Sasuke enlaçou a cintura de Sakura, puxando-a para junto de seu dorso, erguendo parte do quadril dela.

O gesto dele interrompeu o beijo, Sakura o fitava com um misto de curiosidade e traquinagem. Ela sabia o porquê de ter sido erguida, só queria entender a razão por trás. Sorriu de leve, afastou a mão dele, descendo com a boca rente ao rosto dele, voltou a se acomodar o colo de Sasuke e deliberadamente mover os quadris para frente e para trás.

O ar foi solto com lentidão pelos dois. Sakura continuava a se mover e ele mordia o lábio para não emitir nenhum som. Ela passou a ponta da língua por entre os lábios dele.

— Eu achei que você estivesse gostando, eu achei que você queria. — ele corou consideravelmente com aqui, o gostar dele estava bem acentuado entre os dois.

— Eu queria, eu quero. Mas pensei que você tivesse desistido — sua voz tinha saído mais grossa que o usual, enrolada. Sakura deu uma risadinha ao ouvi-lo, beijando o canto da boca de Sasuke.

— Não, não desisti. Só estou deixando acontecer. Está bom para você? — ele soltou um longo suspirou, prendendo o lábio dela entre os seus e puxando com a mesma deliberada lentidão que ela requebrava em seu colo.

— Está ótimo e para você?

— Está interessante. — Sakura voltou a se levantar, tirando seu short de educação física junto com a calcinha, o constrangimento ainda gerando um frio na boca do estomago, mas o espantou. Ver o Sasuke corado tinha sido revigorante.

Largou a peça de roupa em cima do pufe, preparando-se para se sentar outra vez, mas Sasuke a parou no meio do caminho, ela o fitou surpresa e ligeiramente tímida. Ele a puxou para perto de si, ergueu uma das pernas de Sakura, colocando o pé dela ao lado da coxa dele, passou um braço por debaixo da coxa dessa perna e inclinou a cabeça para frente. Tocando a virilha dela e chupando a pele lisa, ela estremeceu.

— Sasuke, eu, eu... estou suada. — enrubescida, ela sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem quando o beijo de Sasuke desceu um pouco mais. Com a ponta da língua ele brincou com o pequeno nódulo, sugando-o logo em seguida.

Sakura arfou, agarrando-se a cabeça de Sasuke, as mão dele mantinha-se firme na coxa erguida dele e a outra a segurava pela cintura, mantendo o corpo dela perto do seu e parecia muito necessário. Pois a cada chupada ela se via indo para trás, a língua dela dançava e ela se arrepiava, uma quentura que subia pelo seu baixo ventre e a tomava, fraquejava, retesava. Sasuke a penetrou com a ponta da língua e ela queria enfiar a cara dele inteira no meio das pernas dela, remexeu o quadril.

Sasuke a pressionava contra seu rosto e ela estava a ponto de enlouquecer, sua perna fraquejou e ela quase caiu no colo dele. Ambos deram uma risada com isso e Sasuke se afastou minimamente soltando a perna dela.

— Acho que estou pronta — essa frase gelou o sangue dele, ainda mais porque ela estava arfante e corada. Ele ia levantar para que ela deitasse, mas Sakura o segurou pelo ombro. — Quero tentar uma posição diferente. — Sasuke aquiesceu e apenas puxou seu short mais cueca para baixo.

Sakura se posicionou bem acima de seu colo, a primeira tentativa deu uma ligeira falhada. Uma pequena careta surgiu e Sasuke engoliu em seco, eles tentaram de novo, posicionando-o com cuidado, entrou. A expressão de prazer foi sumindo aos poucos, parecia desconfortável, ela se moveu deixando que ela se movesse sozinha, a pressão sobre seu pobre amigo era demais.

Sasuke prendeu o ar.

Apoiou as mãos na parte lateral do pufe, fechando os olhos, respirou fundo e ouviu um grunhido de Sakura, seguido de uma risada. Ele a fitou estupefato, sem entender o porquê da reação.

— O que foi?

— Você está fazendo uma careta muito engraçada. — Sasuke corou, encolhendo os ombros e virando o rosto o que só provocou ainda mais risadas da parte dela.

Sakura também fazia uma careta podia notar, parecia desconfortável. Bem diferente da expressão que ela tinha a momentos atrás.

— Quer mudar de posição? Está ruim? — Ela voltou a se remexer e achou que apesar de ruim, era melhor assim. Ela estava no controle ali, talvez fosse isso. O desconforto já era menor que o da primeira vez onde ele tinha feito tudo, sendo ela poderia ser diferente.

— Não, eu quero ficar aqui. — ela continuou os movimentos, subia e descia ainda desconfortável enquanto Sasuke fazia uma força sobre-humana para não emitir nenhum som. Para ele estava tudo mais do que perfeito.

Ele apertou as coxas dela, subindo as mãos até a cintura fina. Melhorou, a cada movimento ela se sentia menos pior. Mas ainda não era todos os fogos internos que ela esperava sentir. Poderia ser chupada para sempre que valeria muito mais a pena do que estar ali. Sakura passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele, a respiração dela roçando a lateral do rosto de Sasuke, os sons ecoando e o fazendo se contorcer.

As sentadas eram lentas e gradativas. Não tinha como ir mais rápido, pois ele sabia que ela estava se habituando, buscando conforto. Mas Deus, ele estava morrendo ali. A pressão era tanta que ele dava umas tremidas involuntárias, precisava se segurar, se controlar, durar mais tempo, estava bem difícil.

Ele conseguia, é claro que ele conseguia.

Foco, controle, determinação.

Sempre foi uma pessoa focada e atentada. Só precisava manter a respiração, prender em alguns momentos e se segurar, focar sua mente no que fosse preciso para que nada saísse antes do tempo. Talvez contar mississipi fosse uma boa saída.

 _Um mississipi, dois mississipi, três mississipi..._

O rosto de Sakura mudou, não parecia mais tão desconfortável, mas estava longe da expressão de puro prazer que ela havia feito há poucos minutos, sim minutos. Ela estava conseguindo, talvez agora a velocidade desse uma aumentada. Com as mãos na cintura dela, a guiou, Sakura soltou uma arfada, os dedos dela afundaram no ombro dele.

Trezentos Mississipi, trezentos e um mississipi, trezentos e dois mississipi...

A velocidade das investidas havia aumentado exponencialmente, mas ainda tinha alguns momentos em que dava uma pequena redução, quando ela sentava de vez em seu colo, ele queria gritar, queria mesmo. Tão devagar, tão lento, torcia para não estar fazendo careta. Era a melhor tortura que ele poderia sofrer, fitando-a bem, ela parecia gostar bastante disso também. Essa deveria ser a jogada, o movimento.

Rápido, rápido, lento.

 _Vamos lá, Sasuke!_ Eles conseguiam, eles estavam arrasando.

Apertou os braços em torno do pescoço dele, ainda existia um desconforto, ainda parecia perdida com relação ao que deveria realmente sentir, onde tocar, o que fazer. No entanto algo novo começava a surgir em seu interior, revirando-a, era lento, gradativo. Não aconteceu da mesma forma como quando ele estava lá embaixo propriamente dito, mas o calorzinho surgiu, os músculos enrijeceram aos poucos. Ela estava começando a ser invadida por algo intenso e bom, algo real.

— Sakura...

Um tremor diferente, um arrepio novo. Ele estremeceu junto.

Sasuke se contraiu e a empurrou para baixo de uma vez, aos poucos ele foi relaxando. Deixando que o seu corpo caísse deitado no pufe, ainda mantinha-se dentro dela, não totalmente mole, mas era obvio que ele tinha chegado ao clímax, ela não. Mas sem problemas, ela quase chegou com as chupadas, estava feliz por ter começado a sentir umas variações diferenciadas com a penetração.

— Foi bom... — ouviu o dizer arfante, sorriu, passando a mão pela testa suada, tirando os fios negros dali. — Dessa vez durou mais... bem mais...

— É verdade.

Sasuke apoiou os cotovelos no pufe, a respiração dela também estava descompassada, mas parecia bem mais controlada que a dele.

— Você... bem, sabe... gozou? — com cuidado, Sakura saiu do colo dele, deitando-se ao lado.

— Não.

— Não? Mas, mas... — ele estava atônito, ela podia ver o conflito começar a surgir nos olhos negros, sorriu, segurando o queixo dele.

— Foi bom, Sasuke. Eu curti...

— Então você deveria ter gozado. Por que não gozou? — ela deu de ombros — Você não parecia contente no começo. Eu fui muito afoito? Eu fiz algo errado?

— Não, você não fez nada. Acho que deve ser assim e não venha com mais perguntas. Essa também é minha segunda vez, caso você não lembre. Não faço ideia do que está rolando, mas vai por mim, foi bem melhor que a primeira. — Sasuke virou a cabeça fitando o teto. Situação de merda a que ele passava.

" _Foi melhor que a primeira"_

Ainda assim foi um fracasso, talvez devesse procurar Itachi. Só para ter a certeza de que era normal não ser tão bom para uma garota. Merda! Agora ele não tinha nem clima para falar o que sentia e meio desleixado contar ali dentro daquela sala, além do que... não pode nem sequer concluir a frase em pensamento, pois a porta foi aberta. Não foi só ela quem gelou, todo o corpo dele também ficou petrificado na mesma posição. Naquele momento não tinha como inventar desculpa, por desespero ele jogou parte do corpo dele em cima das pernas de Sakura, ela estava nua da cintura para baixo, poderia não ter o que dizer, mas poderia esconde-la ao menos.

Todo o seu futuro acadêmico arruinado.

Não poderia ser expulso, sua mãe o mataria.

— Aqui! Eu disse que a peruca da Madame Bovary estava aqui — uma voz feminina exclamou cheia de empolgação. Um suspirou alto e irritado foi solto.

— Vamos logo que esse lugar ataca minha alergia.

Logo em seguida o som da porta sendo fechada ecoou pelo ambiente. Toda a breve movimentação não durou mais que um minuto, mas para eles dois pareceu uma eternidade e a cada ruído sentiam-se desesperados. Mas as caixas os salvaram, as garotas teriam que ir ao interior da sala para avista-los.

— Vamos sair daqui. — foi difícil até mesmo falar depois do incidente, sem protestos Sakura concordou com a cabeça e se levantou em um pulo, vestindo-se com uma velocidade sobre-humana.

Já arrumado, permaneceram um tempo sentados no pufe até ter certeza que as pessoas que poderiam estar por ali já tinham se afastado. Sasuke, como membro do clube, abriu a porta e checou se a área estava vazia. Pegou-a pela mão e a puxou para fora do cômodo, andando apressado por entre os cenários.

Ao cruzarem a porta dos fundos do teatro se sentiram mais do que aliviados, renovados. Voltaram para quadra ainda de mãos dadas e Sasuke se perguntava se Sakura tinha noção disso. Ela permanecia quieta na sua com um semblante pensativo. Ele temia um pouco isso, os planos dela respingavam nele.

— Foi bom. No todo sabe? Até o finalzinho de quase ser descoberto deu um friozinho na barriga. — ela deu uma risadinha, batendo seu ombro ao dele — e pensando agora foi engraçado, você se jogando sobre as minhas pernas — ele meneou a cabeça.

Assim que pararam em frente aos vestiários ela se voltou para ele, antes de entrar para trocar de roupa. Fitou os olhos claros e por um momento pensou em dizer o que deveria, pensou em falar o que sentia, mas não conseguia encontrar as palavras. O estomago dele revirava e tinha a impressão que se abrisse a boca iria vomitar, muito nojento Apertou a maçaneta do vestiário e quis gargalhar de sua própria desgraça.

— Podemos repetir mais vezes por aqui, ou pensar em locais que a gente pode ser pego — ela riu outra vez e ele acompanhou com um movimento de cabeça.

— É podemos ver isso sim, eu não me oponho.

O sorriso nos lábios rosados era grande e aberto, podia ver pelo brilho no olhar que ela estava divagando mesmo sobre tudo aquilo, mas nada mais disse, concordou com um aceno e entrou no vestiário feminino. Ele abriu a porta ao lado, sentindo-se desanimado. Poderia se perguntar porque era tão difícil criar coragem e revelar seus sentimento, mas não se perguntava isso pois sabia a resposta. Seria rejeitado, sumariamente rejeitado. Esses momentos entre eles acabariam e principalmente a amizade deles dificilmente voltaria a ser a mesma.

.

* * *

.

— Meninas, meninas, vocês não sabem da maior — Sakura apenas a observou de forma desinteressada. Adorava saber das fofocas, mas não gostava de dar importância ao que Tenten dizia. Na maior parte do tempo ela fingia que a garota nem existia, no entanto Hinata, que estava ao seu lado, não conseguia ser tão cruel.

— O que houve?

— Sasame foi pega saindo de um quarto com o Lee! — Os olhos de Hinata ficaram do tamanho de dois pires cristalinos, Tenten estava prestes a quicar na frente delas de empolgação. Essa informação tinha sido tão absurda que Sakura foi forçada a violar a regra que ela e Ino estipularam para sanar suas dúvidas.

— Como assim? Como esse casal pode acontecer? Já tinha algum envolvimento secreto? — Lee e Sasame juntos nunca passaria pela sua cabeça Ela era do segundo ano, não? Como Lee, nosso Lee, conquistou uma veterana?

— Não! Eles nunca trocaram uma palavra em público. Dá para acreditar? — Tenten se acomodou na cadeira em frente a delas. A Mitsachi abafou uma risada no antebraço, os olhos castanhos brilhando. — Ontem à noite teve uma festa na casa de um dos garotos do time de polo, tudo acontece nessas festas. Dizem que ela estava tentando fugir às escondidas do quarto quando os flagraram. Ela provavelmente achou que de manhã não teria mais ninguém na casa.

— Mas o que o Lee estava fazendo lá? — Festa de veteranos durante a semana não era o tipo dele, ao menos não parecia fazer o tipo dele, qualquer festa não deveria ser o tipo dele.

Afinal era o Lee, o ajudante do professor de educação física que chega mais cedo que qualquer outro aluno; Lee, que levanta a mão e sempre que sabia os fatos curiosos de qualquer coisa (até os desnecessários) estava uma festa até o amanhecer. Esquisito. O mundo se tornava cada dia mais bizarro.

— Quando eu e o meu Neji chegamos, ele já estava lá. Nossa, agora que você comentou, acho que o Lee sempre está nessas festas — essas palavras geraram uma confusão sem fim na cabeça de Sakura. Ela nunca tinha em uma festa e o Lee frequentador assíduo, parecia que ela tinha entrado em um universo paralelo — Nunca tinha parado para refletir, bem, porque ninguém liga para o Lee e eu sempre vou com o homem mais perfeito do universo. Não tem como prestar atenção em outros. — revirou os olhos afundando a cabeça na mochila, pronto, a parte chata voltou. Por isso não dava atenção a ela. O único assunto de Tenten era o primo da Hinata, ela só sabia falar dele e se vangloriar por namorar com ele — O Neji estava tão perfeito aquela noite. Sério Hinata como você aguenta viver naquela casa e não se sentir tentada a tirar uma casquinha?

Sua cabeça podia explodir agora e pelo que parecia a da pobre Hinata também, ela estava tão vermelha que tons de roxo começavam a surgir. Será que ela respirava? Deus, estava rodeada de mutantes.

O Lee era um mutante por conseguir ir a essas festas, ficar até o final (ou começo de uma nova) e aparecer na escola cheio de gás; Tenten era um mutante por ser ela, criatura mais esquisita que os ornitorrincos; Hinata uma mutante por aguentar a Mitsachi e ainda por cima ser simpática e gentil, além do que as cores que sua pele alcançava também deveria ser uma mutação; Neji era um mutante por ser lindo e namorar a Tenten. Pobre Neji, sua habilidade era uma tragédia. Ser lindo nem sempre compensa.

— Talvez por eles serem primos.

— Mas primos não são irmãos, se é que me entende. — Explodir cabeças! Explodir cabeças! Sua super-habilidade poderia ser essa, para Sakura seria mais do que útil naquele momento. — De qualquer maneira eu agradeço por isso. Já que assim não a concorrência com alguém que o conhece desde sempre.

O tempo de vida de Tenten estava com os minutos contados, Sakura estava prestes a matá-la, Hinata a se fundir com a cadeira, mas Tsunade irrompeu pela sala para salvar a todos, ou terminar de executa-los.

— Bom dia e para os seus lugares! Hoje teremos prova surpresa. — Sakura se ergueu da cadeira em um pulo, puxou a mochila.

— Para onde você vai? — questionou Tenten com o cenho franzido.

— Gosto de sentar na frente nas aulas de literatura — rapidamente Hinata se ergueu recolhendo o seu material e acompanhando Sakura.

— Eu também gosto.

— Vocês são loucas, o quanto mais longe eu sento dessa professora nazista, melhor eu fico. — Chegaram a ouvir ela dizer, em um sussurro bem baixo. Todos tinham medo da irá de Tsunade, a professora mais carrasca do Constance.

— Na verdade... eu também não gosto de sentar aqui na frente nas aulas dela. — sussurrou Hinata nervosa ao ver Tsunade retirar o material da bolsa. Sakura deu de ombros, sentando na segunda fileira, não ligava muito.

— Pois eu prefiro Tsunade a Tenten. Não sei como você a aguenta.

— Eu não a achava tão insuportável assim, apenas um pouco metida. — Difícil de imaginar isso, Tenten sempre foi insuportável, desde que compartilharam uma palestra sobre anatomia da na oitava série. Ela já era fascinada pelo Neji, mas não tinham nada. — Depois que começou a namorar o meu primo ela se tornou um porre até para mim.

— Só não entendo o que deu no seu primo para namora-la... — Hinata encolheu os ombros, mordendo o lábio inferior.

— Eu ouvi uma história, mas... — se virou para a Hyuuga, passando os braços sobre a carteira, abaixando a cabeça. Precisava saber daquela história, precisava contar a Ino depois.

— Mas?

Hinata passou a mão pelos cabelos negros, puxando-os para baixo, abriu a boca para responde-la, mas o som de um livro batendo sobre uma mesa fez as duas pularem na carteira.

— Espero que o assunto de vocês seja os romancistas franceses, se não, vou pedir que se retirem da minha classe. — Esbravejou a professora, fazendo Hinata encolher-se e voltar a tentar se fundir a cadeira. Sakura se aprumou e puxou o estojo de dentro da bolsa como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Como previsto a prova de Tsunade tinha sido uma facada, o problema não era nem ao menos ser surpresa, pois tinha certeza que se soubesse do exame e tivesse estudado a sensação seria a mesma. Sempre era. As provas da Senju em sua maioria eram discursivas toda a vida e ela não aceitava textos pequenos. O teste consistia em quatro questões argumentativas cada uma com uma página para si e um campo enorme a ser preenchido.

Ainda bem que essa era a última aula do dia, pois ela não tinha condições físicas e psicológicas de prestar atenção em outro professor. Sua exaustão após o teste era tamanha, sua cabeça parecia pesar uma tonelada. Não conseguia pensar em nada, guardou o material no automático e foi para fora da sala.

Pegou o celular, mandaria uma mensagem para o Sasuke, ela não tinha condições de fazer trabalho hoje. Não seria produtiva. Não ficaria nem para a reunião do clube Shakespeariano, chega de histórias por hoje.

Levantou a cabeça passando a alça da bolsa pelo ombro, a entrada da sala estava Hinata, conversando com uma garota que ela não conhecia. A conversa que tiveram antes da prova matadora voltou a sua cabeça, precisava ouvir aquela história. Atravessou a sala em passos ligeiros, mas a Hyuuga saiu e uma nova pessoa surgiu, bloqueando seu caminho.

— Hey, literatura estrangeira? Bem a sua cara. — fitou o livro dele de Pré-História e enrugou o nariz.

— Estudos da Antiguidade não fazem a sua. — Gaara sorriu e deu de ombros, as pessoas sempre falavam isso para ele.

— Quero ser historiador, faz parte da grade. E você? Letras? — balançou a cabeça e passou a mão na franja, seu futuro acadêmico era sempre um tema que a deixava nervosa e confusa. Odiava ter que falar sobre ele.

— Bem, é uma opção, mas não há nada certo, eu tenho algumas outras em aberto...

— Sei... de qualquer forma, eu queria saber se nosso dia de GoT está em pauta? — Novamente ele voltou a sorrir, mas dessa vez sua expressão era um pouco mais acanhada. Fofa, aos olhos dela. Sakura não conseguia entender qual era o problema de Ino com ele, Gaara era adorável e gostoso. — Eu te procurei na aula de Álgebra avançada, mas Naruto disse que você teve um contratempo.

— É... coisas ai... mas eu estou livre sim. Vai ser hoje mesmo? — Cruzou os dedos para que não tivesse corado. Merda. O que diria a Naruto pelo sumiço? Ele faria perguntas, muitas perguntas.

— Achei que você tinha trabalho para fazer hoje. — ela aquiesceu.

— Pois é, mas depois da prova de Tsunade eu não tenho estruturas para fazer trabalho. Vamos remarcar.

— Legal! Eu tenho treino de beisebol, mas pode ser depois dele. Sabe onde fica o _CoffeRock_?

— Sei sim.

— Eu moro naquela rua, meu treino termina as três. Podemos nos encontrar três e meia lá no Coffe?

— Claro, eu vou adorar.

Despediram-se com um beijo na bochecha, açucarado demais para o gosto do observador a distância. Sasuke ainda foi obrigado a ver uma Sakura toda sorridente, igual uma idiota se adiantar até o armário. Não dava para acreditar nisso, sua sorte era triste.

Ele puxou os livros do armário e os jogou de qualquer jeito dentro da bolsa, quase socando-os. Não dava para acreditar no que seus olhos tinham acabado de ver. Como se não bastasse ter presenciado a conversa quase intima na educação física, agora eles ficariam de gracejos no corredor. Como ela pode flertar alguém depois de ter transado com ele? Quer dizer, deveria ter uma regra que proibisse tal comportamento. Isso era um ultraje.

Um dia, ao menos, ele merecia o respeito.

Só flertares um dia após transar. Não no mesmo dia. Deveria ter uma coisa assim, uns dez mandamentos do sexo. Cadê as runas para ensinar esse tipo coisa?

Ainda a viu sumir pelo corredor, sem nem ao menos vir se despedir. Ele tinha ficado invisível agora. Aquilo já estava virando uma brincadeira de mal gosto. Ele precisava arranjar um jeito de impedi-la, não ia conseguir imaginar Sakura com outro, não dava.

Ele precisava de ajuda profissional.

Merda!

Ele precisava de Itachi.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota:** E ai? O que vocês acharam? Deu uma melhorada na situação, mas parece que Sasuke tem um "rival" o bichinho está surtando com isso. E o pior tá pensando em pedir conselho para quem a Sakura gosta. Isso vai prestar? Acho que não ;x

O que vocês acham que vai dar? Agradeço a todo mundo que acompanha, comenta e favorita a história. Obrigada meninas e não deixem de me dizer o que acham;*


	5. Amassos no sofá, crises na lanchonete

**Nota:** Naruto não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto, mas o enredo dessa história é de minha total autoria.

Boa tarde, galera ;DDD

Peço desculpas pelo sumiço, mas não se preocupem que vou tentar manter a regularidade agora nas férias. Fiquem ligados nos jornais que eu postar, pois devo falar sobre atrasos e problemas por lá, ok. ;D

Sem mais delongas, espero que vocês curtam, o capítulo está bem longo. Uma boa leitura a todos;*

* * *

.

.

 **Dicionário de cama**

 **Por:** _Fleur D'Hiver_

 **Amassos no sofá, crises na lanchonete**

.

.

— 1, 2, 3, 4, 5...

 _Ela o beijou atrás da pedra alta, na ponta isolada da praia. O som das ondas, o gosto salgado que fica na pele, a areia nos cabelos, ele podia sentir tudo. Ela gemeu baixo, agudo, profundo. O som que Sasuke gostava de ouvir._

 _O lugar mudou e eles estavam agora no quarto dela, sem o medo da presença de Sasori. O suor escorria pelo dorso nu, ela estava por cima os movimentos sensuais, o cabelo longo balançando, as bochechas coradas. Ela disse algo incompreensível em meio a nevoa de prazer._

 _As mãos dela fecharam-se nos ombros de Gaara cravando a unha em sua pele. A falta de jeito não existia ali, com um riso sacana ele manipulava os movimentos dela, subia e descia, ia e voltava, profanando o santo lugar deles._

— _Mais rápido, mais forte...Força, eu quero força..._

— ...vamos time, força! Eu quero força!

Sasuke se assustou ao voltar a realidade e perceber que era seu professor quem falava aquilo, ficou aliviado e amedrontado na mesma medida. Já estava se sentindo alguém perturbado de verdade em ir de um beijo no mirante para Sakura e Gaara juntos. Não! Não! Como esse ruivo desgraçado invadiu a cabeça dele assim? Não tinha como continuar com o exercício, parou de fazer as abdominais abruptamente, para sua sorte o apito de Gai tocou poucos minutos depois.

— Pausa de dez minutos, em seguida vamos treinar os nossos arremessos — gritou animado o professor-barra-treinador. Mas Sasuke não se moveu, continuou estirado na grama, indignado com sua própria cabeça.

— Olha, isso está mais engraçado do que eu previa — o Uchiha virou a cabeça apenas para ver Naruto se afastar sorrindo sem terminar seu raciocínio.

Sasuke não fazia ideia do que ele estava falando e sinceramente não fazia questão de saber tão pouco. Naruto que ficasse com suas bobeiras para lá, mas a ida do Uzumaki foi temporária e ele logo voltou com uma garrafa de água e uma toalha em mãos, se sentando na grama ao lado do Sasuke.

— Quem diria que o Gaara seria o responsável por deixar sua cara ainda mais azeda.

— Não sei do que você está falando — Sasuke ergueu a beirada da camisa secando o suor da testa, não estava afim de levantar nem para pegar uma toalha.

Queria mesmo ir logo fazer o trabalho de biologia, só ficaria tranquilo quando já estivesse com essa parte resolvida. Além do que falar de Gaara era o último de seus desejos, queria tanto que Naruto não o enchesse e acabasse logo com aquele maldito assunto, que não tinha porque ser prolongado entre eles.

Só que ele sabia muito bem que se dependesse de Naruto esse assunto não seria dado como encerrado tão cedo. Na verdade nunca morreria, seria lembrado pela eternidade de como Gaara mexia com ele, como o Gaara mexia com Sakura, como Gaara era quase um remix.

Isso porque o Uzumaki não fazia ideia do tipo de coisa que ele andava imaginando. Se Naruto soubesse da viagem erótico que Gaara acabou entrando no meio, ele rolaria no chão de tanto rir e a tortura começaria. Se bem que, tem tortura maior do que ter a ciência de ter sido a sua própria cabeça a produzir essas imagens? Não, é bem provável que não.

— Para, ok? Estava mais do que obvio o seu ciúme ao vê-los de papo na saída. — Naruto deu uma risadinha, apenas para salientar sua provocação — Ela parecia bem interessada, você não achou? Passou até a mão na franja. Sabe muito bem o que isso significa. — o ombro de Sasuke foi sacudido três vezes, mas ainda estava firme em sua convicção ferrenha de que ignorando a praga ele calava a boca. — Ele a deixa nervosa, ela ficou nervosa na presença dele. O que será que eles falaram? Será que ele a elogiou? A Sakura fica nervosa quando é elogiada, ou ele a chamou para uma saída _caliente?_ — essa última parte Naruto sussurrou bem perto do ouvido de Sasuke, fazendo-o se sentar, sobressaltado.

— Que inferno, Naruto! Não me importa! Eu duvido muito que ele tenha dito algo _"caliente"._ E se tiver dito tenho certeza que a Sakura não deu bola — revirou os olhos, bagunçando os cabelos — Você é um pé no saco, sabia? — o Uzumaki não se sentiu ofendido, continuou com seu sorrisinho sacana e deu de ombros.

— De qualquer forma eu estava aqui pensando — e _ele pensa agora?_ Não teve como Sasuke deixar passar essa indagação cruel. — será que é dele que ela gosta?

Essa foi uma frase que não deu para ignorar ou fingir desinteresse. Sasuke fitou o amigo que não estava mais com o sorriso de provocação, mas o encarava com o semblante ligeiramente sério, expressão pouco usual para Naruto.

— Obviamente que não! Hoje foi a primeira vez que os vi ter uma conversa. Não é possível que seja dele que ela goste. Isso não faz sentido. — Naruto deu de ombros largando a garrafa no gramado.

— Pode ser uma coisa platônica como a sua. — Sasuke revirou os olhos, estalando os dedos.

— O meu não é _platônico!_ Sakura não ia fazer o que está fazendo por algo assim, quer dizer, eu acho que não... e caso seja... não está no tempo, ou está? Achei que precisava de mais treino antes do oficial... ou ela mudou de ideia por tudo ser tão ruim? — Sasuke grunhiu tapando o rosto com as mãos. Esse assunto estava dando um nó na cabeça dele e de Naruto, que fitava seu melhor amigo com o cenho franzido, confuso demais com o rumo que a conversa estava tomando.

— Não entendi nada desse seu raciocínio. O que ela está fazendo? Que treino é esse? — Sasuke sabia que tinha falado demais, evitou encara-lo, buscando alguma explicação que pudesse dar. No entanto antes que chegasse a algum lugar, Naruto começou a rir ou melhor gargalhar no meio do campo — Você apaixonado é algo hilário, deveria ter um espelho aqui só para que pudesse ver as expressões de desalento que faz. Nem eu sabia que seu rosto podia ficar desse jeito. Será que você fica abobado? Que visão do inferno.

— Dá um tempo, Naruto. — Sasuke o deixou para trás, bastante aborrecido começou a caminhar em direção ao centro do campo.

— _Hey_ , não me deixe falando sozinho. Espera, não fique bolado... amar não é errado! — o idiota ainda teve a capacidade de gritar tal frase no meio do treino. Sasuke continuou a caminhar inabalável, não era com ele, não daria esse gostinho ao melhor amigo. Não coraria!

O pessoal fitou a ambos, mas todos sabiam que as vezes Naruto falava coisas sem sentido, ignoraram o assunto rapidamente. O treino de beisebol transcorreu naturalmente, após praticarem os lances individuais, Gai os separou e começou a montar as jogadas estratégicas. Treinaram os pontos fortes e fracos de cada um. Uma vez ou outra alguma bola acabava indo em direção a Gaara e não ao taco, nada proposital obviamente, não dava nem para saber como isso acontecia.

Acidentes de treino? Com certeza.

Naruto segurou o riso em quase todas, mas na última não teve como. Sasuke o fulminou com o olhar, mas ele ignorou. Não tinha culpa se o amigo ficava fazendo essas graças em público, ele estava ali para rir mesmo. No final do treino Kiba chamou os rapazes para assistir o final do treino das animadoras de torcida que ocorria na outra extremidade do campo.

— Gaara deveria tomar cuidado com elas, ex da capitã, dependendo de como terminou podem estar falando de você agora. — O Sabaku deu de ombros.

— Não acho que Ino está me queimando para alguém — o foco do assunto não ficou por muito tempo em Gaara e Ino, logo Kiba começou uma enquete louca que girou no campo se Kaguya estava ou não saindo com um dos garotos do terceiro ano.

Sasuke ignorava a todos eles. Sua vontade era de ir logo se trocar, mas não pode, pois Gai os segurou para um de seus discursos motivacionais sobre o fogo da juventude, a garra dos campeões e a crença em seus espíritos selvagens para vencer no próximo campeonato interescolar.

— Está com pressa, Gaara? Nunca o vi se arrumar tão rápido — foi Kiba quem comentou quando o time todo já estava dentro do vestiário. A maioria dos meninos ainda se banhando e Gaara já tinha saído debaixo d'agua e se enfiava dentro do uniforme às pressas.

— Ainda preciso ir em casa trocar de roupa, marquei de encontrar uma pessoa.

— Uma pessoa, é? Ou Sakura? — Sasuke estava fechando o registro de seu chuveiro quando o comentário soou, se virou a tempo de ver um sorriso surgir nos lábios de Gaara. — Todo mundo viu o clima entre vocês na Ed. Física.

Sakura não sairia com ele. Tinham trabalho para fazer, ele e Naruto contavam com ela. Ela nunca tinha furado um compromisso com eles, não faria isso. Não mesmo. Amigos vem em primeiro lugar, não importa se ele fez um convite, surgiu um clima, algo rolou. Ela não furaria.

— Tchau, pessoal. Já vou indo nessa. — Sasuke foi rápido direto para o seu armário.

— Koé, Gaara... revela logo, todo mundo aqui sabe. — Mas ele não disse nada, saiu do vestiário deixando os resmungos do resto do grupo para trás. — Deixa ele para lá vocês ouviram o boato sobre o Lee?

Não deu atenção ao Inuzuka, não estava interessado em saber sobre a vida daquela ameba sobrancelhuda. Tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar: Sakura e Gaara. Gaara e Sakura.

 _Porra, não._

Respirou fundo, estava se importando com uma coisa atoa, secou os cabelos quase golpeando a cabeça. Naruto cogitava que Gaara fosse o interesse de Sakura, mas Sasuke não desconfiava disso, mas a frase do melhor amigo ainda o castigava. Talvez ela não fosse interessada em Gaara, talvez ela só quisesse mudar de parceiro. Ele seria deixado de lado e Gaara, que Sakura obviamente sabia por Ino que tinha mais experiência, era o nome da vez.

Bufou, vestindo a camisa de qualquer jeito. Ele era tão ruim que ela ia ter que procurar alguém mais apto. Ela nem conhecia o Gaara, não sabia como ele era, se seria gentil, se seria companheiro, se dariam risada juntos, ou se ia entender essa proposta louca. Eles eram amigos, melhores amigos. O mínimo que merecia de Sakura era uma conversa antes da dispensa. Parou com a calça no meio das pernas.

 _Meu Deus_ , ele seria dispensado!

Será que queria mesmo que ela sentasse para conversar sobre isso? Seria horrível, humilhante. Nunca mais iria conseguir olhar para ela. Não podia ser dispensado sem ter ao menos revelado seus sentimentos. Sasuke bagunçou os cabelos, respirando fundo. A única coisa que precisava era manter a calma, estava ocorrendo apenas um mal entendido, se mantivesse a mente limpa e pensasse com clareza ia enxergar o obvio: Sakura nunca o deixaria de lado por alguém que ela mal conhecia. Tudo bem que ela disse em tentar com outros, mas estava se deixando levar pela sua insegurança. Não seria assim, ela falaria antes. Certamente ela falaria, Gaara não significava nada. Não era ela, pode ser outra. Gaara estava saindo com outra e ele, Sasuke, se encontraria com Sakura para fazer o trabalho.

 _Ah, Sasuke_ , o amor o estava deixando idiota. Poderia rir de sua própria tolice e ingenuidade, claro que era isso. Gaara com outra, ele não estava interessado de verdade em Sakura, e foi só uma conversa em uma aula. Ele próprio tem ótimas conversas com aulas em conjunto com outras turmas e isso não quer dizer que está afim dessas pessoas.

Terminou de vestir seu uniforme, puxou a mochila do armário e saiu do vestiário às pressas. Apesar de convicto de que Gaara não sairia com Sakura, uma vozinha em sua cabeça não deixava de lhe lembrar que não tinha como ter certeza disso, que poderia estar se enganando só porque não quer aceitar a verdade.

— _Ui_ , alguém parece bem tenso. — Não percebeu que a Yamanaka se aproximava, não lhe deu a menor atenção tinha coisas demais na cabeça para perder tempo com os flertes dela. — Posso te ajudar a relaxar.

— Obrigado pela oferta, mas dispenso. — ela fez uma pequena careta, encostando as costas na parede do vestiário masculino.

— Quer conversar, Sasuke?

Ino geralmente presumia que por ser amiga de Sakura tinha uma liberdade com ele que não existia. Ela tinha o costume de cerca-los e quase forçava sua presença quando a Sakura não estava e não percebia que sua companhia só era minimamente aceita por causa da Haruno. Surgia, se metia e achava que algum dia ele ia encostar a cabeça no ombro dela e desabafar sobre a vida. Isso estava totalmente fora de cogitação.

— ' _Bora_ , Sasuke. Vamos... — Naruto parou ao ver Ino escorada, como se estivesse a espera deles dois. — O que faz aqui, peste? Pode ir ciscar em outro terreiro. — ela grunhiu e revirou os olhos.

— Sinto te informar, mas você não é o proprietário da escola e nem o único aluno ai dentro. Por que não some da minha frente com as suas criancices?

— O que você quer com a gente? Por que estava nos esperando? — perguntou Naruto de forma ríspida.

Assim como Sasuke, Naruto também achava a presença de Ino desnecessária, mas por razões bem mais profundos que as do Uchiha. Sasuke achava Ino muito invasiva para o gosto dele e superficial demais – mas a superficialidade nem era um problema em si –, já Naruto a detestava com fervor.

Quando crianças Ino tirava sarro dele, uma vez ela arriou as calças do Uzumaki no meio de uma peça infantil, todos riram disso durante muito tempo. Sai o apelidou de "pinto pequeno" desde esse fatídico dia e as vezes ainda o chamava assim pelos corredores. Em retaliação ele colou chiclete no cabelo dela no acampamento de verão da quinta série. O cabelo de Ino era longo até a cintura, sem uma ondulação sequer, ela foi forçado a corta-los um pouco abaixo dos ombros, uma semana de choro foi o que eles tiveram que aguentar.

Em nome da vingança ela colocou um enchimento de cueca dentro da bolsa dele e junto com Sai arranjaram um jeito da escola toda saber e o "pinto pequeno" voltou com força total até a oitava série. Sem dúvida o mais marcante – depois do pinto pequeno, ou antes, Naruto não faz sentido – veio há dois anos em um competição interescolar de natação. Ao ver que Naruto não comia nada mais que lamen, ela jogou fora todos os pacotes de macarrão instantâneo que encontrou, alegando que para a competição ele precisava manter uma alimentação saudável e que se o time perdesse porque ele teve uma diarreia ela nunca o perdoaria.

Mas nessa história quem deveria se preocupar com a falta de perdão era Ino, pois Naruto ainda remoía essa história do macarrão e agora com todos eles no ensino médio e ele andando com os garotos do time fazia questão de tripudiar dela em público e contar histórias constrangedoras sobre a infância. Sakura tentou remediar a situação, mas o ressentimento de Naruto não tinha limites.

— Eu não estava esperando por vocês, mas até que ir embora com o Sasuke não seria uma má ideia, na verdade me ajudaria e muito. Irei usar duas das armas mais poderosas na arte da conquista: o ciúme e a cobiça — Ino desencostou do muro e a última parte sussurrou no ouvido de Naruto que a empurrou logo em seguida. Sem aviso ela agarrou o braço de Sasuke, arrastando-o junto com ela.

— Quem do time vai ser a sua próxima vítima? Devo dizer que não sobraram muitos para você usar, eles já te conhecem. — Ino revirou os olhos, para ela seria perfeito se Naruto calasse a boca e desaparecesse.

— Não lembro de ter me interessado pela sua opinião.

— Ora...

— Naruto... — a voz de Karin os silenciou, Ino agarrou-se ainda mais ao Uchiha, revirando os olhos e murmurando _"sonsa"_ bem baixinho, que não foi captado pelos ouvidos de nenhum dos dois Uzumaki presentes.

Karin carregava sua bolsa de lado na cor creme e ainda vestia o uniforme de líder de torcida, com uma das mãos torcia a alça da bolsa e com a outra mexia no rabo de cavalo. Nervosa, olhava para Sasuke de esguelha a todo instante, mas logo desviava a atenção, ruborizando no ato.

— Tia Kushina vai me ajudar com algumas lições. Então eu queria saber se posso ir embora com você... com _vocês_? — Ino soltou uma risadinha desdenhosa, mas Naruto olhou feio para ela, obviamente não desconfiava que sua adorada prima só queria ir embora com eles por causa do garoto que Ino mantinha preso ao lado dela.

— Não estou indo para casa. Eu vou para o Sasuke fazer trabalho, mas pode nos acompanhar até a encruzilhada. — ela concordou com um sorriso mínimo.

E lá foi o grupo mais desencontrado que Sasuke já viu. Ele estava começando a suspeitar que Ino queria arrancar o seu braço ao invés de apenas segura-lo, de tanto que o apertava. Todas as vezes que tentava se soltar, ela segurava com ainda mais força, poderia estar prendendo a circulação de sangue com a pressão que fazia.

Karin caminhava entre seu primo e o melhor amigo dele, fazia o possível para esconder seu nervosismo e entusiasmo. Na maior parte do tempo parecia até mesmo temer que sem querer tocasse Sasuke. Mas não podia evitar que seus braços acabassem se esbarrando ora ou outra, para ele não era nada, mal notava quando ocorria. Porém para ela era tudo, corava sempre que isso acontecia. Ino a observava do outro lado, mandando olhares claramente debochados sempre que Karin espiava o Uchiha entre elas, deixando a entender que sabia qual era daquela jogada de lição de casa com a titia.

Para Sasuke o caminho pareceu ser mais longo que o usual, Karin fazia algumas perguntas esporádicas e Ino a alfinetava do outro lado, tendo Naruto atacando-a logo em seguida. Não estava acostumado com essas picuinhas idiotas e nem estava interessado em participar, era cansativo para ele ter esse trio por perto, ainda mais tendo que lidar com seus próprios dilemas.

— Sasuke, já avisou a Sakura, que o treino acabou e estamos indo para casa? — ele tinha esquecido desse detalhe. Aquele momento no vestiário de Kiba e Gaara o tinha tirado do eixo. Se soltou de Ino com um puxão só e pegou as pressas o celular de dentro da bolsa. Curiosamente já tinha uma mensagem de Sakura anunciada na tela.

.

* * *

.

 **Sakura:** _Eu tive uma prova terrível de literatura francesa._

 _Estou oficialmente acabada x.x_

 _Sem condições de fazer o trabalho. Dps me passa o que vc e o Naruto decidirem._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Ele não a respondeu, saiu do _whatsapp_ no automático. Não era nada demais, de fato, Sasuke sabia que a professora de Sakura de literatura francesa era uma megera desalmada que aplicava as piores provas da escola. Muitos alunos pediam transferência da matéria por não ser obrigatória e só ficava quem precisava da disciplina para o currículo na hora de se inscrever na universidade.

Fazia sentido ela estar mal por conta da avaliação, mas foi inevitável para ele sentir um embrulho no estômago e relembrar o ocorrido na educação física, depois na saída, a conversa com Naruto, Gaara saindo às pressas porque ia encontrar com alguém, o comentário de Kiba, até sua alucinação erótica rodopiou em sua cabeça.

— E então? Sasuke, você avisou a Sakura que nós estamos indo lá?

Não. Não, Sakura não mentiria para ele dessa forma. Se fosse para sair com Gaara ela diria e a mensagem foi enviada 12h30. Ele deveria ter olhado o aparelho antes de ir para o treino. Estava ficando paranoico, respirou fundo, era Sakura, ela se importava com as notas, ela se importava com ele. Tudo estava bem!

— Sasuke...

A voz de Karin o trouxe de volta, o estranho trio a seu lado observava a ele e ao aparelho em sua mão, como se esperassem uma resposta, mas não conseguia nem mais lembrar o que Naruto tinha dito, o que tinha feito ele pegar o celular. Sasuke bloqueou a tela e guardou o aparelho no bolso fitando as garotas do grupo.

— Ino, Karin. Será que vocês poderiam tirar uma dúvida minha? — As garotas estranharam o pedido, Naruto comprimiu os lábios, não estava gostando nada do jeito de Sasuke.

— Sasuke, nosso trabalho?

— Sakura não vai, está esgotada por causa da prova de literatura francesa, somos só nós dois. Um atrasinho não tem problema, tem? — Sasuke deixou que uma risada baixa escapasse. Tudo fez sentido para Naruto agora, deu de ombros.

Olhando em volta Sasuke pode notar que estavam próximos a lanchonete onde o pessoal do time costumava comer depois dos jogos. Bem, já que não tinha nada para fazer mesmo, a não ser engolir sua própria raiva, decidiu que lá seria o local.

Os quatro entraram juntos no estabelecimento, em um silencio quase mórbido. Era uma lanchonete charmosa, a maior parte do tempo ficava cheio de estudantes, tinha um _jukebox_ ao fundo, diversas mesas pelo salão amplo. Eles escolheram uma das mesas coladas a janela, mas a que ficavam bem ao fundo. Longe dos poucos clientes que tinham naquele horário.

Ino e Karin, por incrível que pareça, sentaram lado a lado, com Sasuke e Naruto sentados à frente das duas, a garçonete anotou os pedidos e o silêncio pairou outra vez sobre eles. O Uzumaki fitava o cardápio sem de fato prestar atenção nele, Ino observava as próprias unhas e Karin batia os punhos fechados sobre a mesa sem desviar seu olhar de Sasuke. Todos à espera do que ele teria a perguntar:

— Bem... — Sasuke limpou a garganta e coçou a cabeça. Como era constrangedor pedir ajuda sobre esse assunto. — se uma garota fecha um acordo com um garoto e sai com outro; O que isso meio que quer dizer para o primeiro garoto? — Um sorriso maroto surgiu nos lábios de Ino, enquanto os olhos de Karin se estreitaram, ele voltou sua atenção para a rua estava perdendo a coragem. — Que... Quer dizer não que isso esteja acontecendo comigo, mas acho que um acordo prévio firmado com um indivíduo deve ser respeitado. — Naruto franziu o cenho, tentando entender que tipo de dúvida era aquela — Ainda mais se transou com o primeiro no mesmo dia que marcou o encontro com o segundo. Deveria ter uma lei universal dos não relacionamentos que diga: não marque um encontro depois de uma transa. — Karin parecia um pimentão, já tinha desviado seu olhar a muito tempo, mas Ino o observava fixamente.

— Você está transando com alguém Sasuke Uchiha? E por que não está fazendo essas perguntas a Sakura, sua melhor amiga? — O olhar presunçoso de Ino o enervou, Sasuke fechou a cara.

— Porque ela não serve para tirar essa dúvida! E eu não estou saindo com ninguém. São só _duvidas_ , ok? Eu li um livro e isso não sai da minha cabeça. — Naruto se ajeitou na cadeira, desviando o olhar do amigo para as duas garotas.

— Então está afim de uma garota que sabe muito bem o que quer, hein? — e a gargalhada da Yamanaka chamou atenção das pessoas duas mesas ao lado, Sasuke queria sumir daquele lugar.

— Livro, eu disse que li em um livro!

— E por que você quer sair com uma garota que meio te coloca em segundo plano? — Karin questionou e Sasuke não conseguiu encara-la para responder. Por que elas não acreditavam que ele tinha lido em um livro?

— Você está apaixonado pela garota que _"firmou um acordo"_? — Ino mantinha uma expressão absurdamente provocativa, ela estava se divertindo e queria irrita-lo e ela estava para conseguir. Aquilo era uma péssima ideia, obvio que era.

A garçonete apareceu com os pedidos e Ino ficou quieta, deixando-o de lado, mas Karin ainda o encarava fixamente. Os pedidos foram postos à frente de cada um, Sasuke fitou as batatas de sua porção e se descobriu sem fome. Estava nervoso demais para comer. Naruto devorava o seu x-burguer com fritas como se não houvesse amanhã, já estava se preparando para pedir outro. Karin tinha pedido apenas um milk-shake de morango e o tomava em completo silencio sem nem ao menos levantar a cabeça, Ino tomava seu chá gelada e comia seu sanduiche natural sorrindo matreira, afinal Sasuke podia dizer o que quisesse ela sabia que tinha uma garota na história.

— Bem, vamos logo ao que interessa. — Ino roubou uma das batatas intocadas do prato do Uchiha, passando-a no molho que acompanhava. — Primeiro precisamos esclarecer alguns pontos: Essa menina era namorado de algum? Se não era; tinha algum acordo de fidelidade com o primeiro? — o cenho de Sasuke franziu, não queria responder e ser alvo de mais alguma piada de Ino, mas ela parecia bem séria agora e realmente disposta a ajuda-lo. — No livro, sabe, como rolou?

— Ela não namora com nenhum deles. — disse a contragosto. Karin ergueu a cabeça para encara-lo outra vez, até Naruto parou de comer para prestar atenção — E tem um acordo com o primeiro, mas nunca falaram de fidelidade. — Ele deveria ter falado? Se tivesse falado o que Sakura retrucaria? Não, ela não aceitaria tinha falado em tentar com outros, merda...

— E o acordo consiste... hein...? — Ino mexeu a mão pedindo que ele esclarecesse a situação. Sasuke balançou a cabeça, soltando um longo suspiro.

— Transarem. O acordo fechado é só para transarem.

— Bem, então eu não vejo problema algum em ela ter marcado de sair com o segundo cara. — Sasuke a encarou cético, enquanto Ino voltou a tomar o seu chá gelado, mordiscando o canudo e roubando mais algumas batatinhas.

— O que? Você só pode estar brincando.

— Ué? Por que eu estaria? Ao que parece a garota deixou tudo às claras porque ela não poderia transar com os dois? — Sasuke estava atônito.

— Porque... porque... porque ela deveria levar... os sentimentos do primeiro em consideração. Quer dizer isso não faz com que ele se sentisse usado de alguma forma? — Ino deu uma risada breve.

— De fato ele foi usado, mas ele também não usou? Quer dizer é um acordo de transa, os dois estão se usando e ninguém está levando sentimentos em consideração. — Sasuke fitou o prato a frente dele, sentia-se péssimo. — Acho que se você sente algo pela garota em questão não deveria ter entrado nessa para começo de conversa. Não é culpa dela se você não está sabendo lidar.

— É um livro!

— Desculpa, essa leitura parece ter mexido tanto com você que a minha cabeça até fica meio bagunçada — Sasuke ignorou a expressão sarcástica de Ino e se voltou para o Uzumaki.

— Naruto... — Naruto largou o sanduíche no prato encarando o amigo.

— O que?

— O que você acha? — Naruto o encarou por um tempo, desviando o olhar e pigarreando.

— Eu, bem, quer dizer, não sei... nunca firmei um acordo desses. Quer dizer quando eu quero ficar com uma garota, eu fico — deu de ombros despreocupado —, não costumo pensar se ela ficou com outro antes ou depois porque não me importa. Mas a Ino está certa — dizer isso foi claramente difícil para ele — Se eu estivesse interessado na menina não toparia, porque não consigo imaginar como seria ter que ficar pensando nela com outros caras.

— Acredito que só uma idiota sairia com outra pessoa depois de... _dormir_ com você, Sasuke. — Foi Karin quem disse isso, poderia ter ficado sem jeito, mas ainda estava muito avoado para absorver as palavras dela. Ino revirou os olhos e bufou.

— Nunca pensei que um dia veria o Naruto alcançando a razão. Parece que você não é tão boçal quanto aparenta — o Uzumaki praticamente rosnou ao lado de Sasuke, encarando Ino com uma cara bem feia.

— Na verdade a novidade é você falando alguma coisa que tem sentido. Deveríamos ir para casa e nos preparar para o diluvio, só não começou porque até Deus ficou meio sobressaltado com esse momento de lucidez da Ino. — e eles começaram outra vez as trocas de farpa que Sasuke ignorou, sua cabeça completamente longe daquela mesa.

Desde o início ele tinha noção de que firmar aquele acordo com Sakura era a pior coisa que faria. Do lado de fora da lanchonete um casal caminhava de mãos dadas, pareciam se divertir com alguma coisa que falavam, não paravam de sorrir e pareciam estar se provocando. Queria que algum dia sua relação com Sakura chegasse a isso. Quando ele se declarasse fosse aceito e eles namorariam e sairiam por ai esbanjando sorrisos, mas não adiantava se enganar. Assim que falasse tudo ruiria, não seria um _"aceito"_ que ouviria e sim um _"sinto muito, acabamos aqui"._

 _._

* * *

 _._

Sasuke ainda não tinha respondido sua mensagem, mas já tinha visualizado e não poderia ser uma boa coisa ele só olhar e não dizer uma palavra sequer. Não se sentia mentindo, quer dizer, era verdade a prova de literatura francesa tinha acabado com ela, estava sem cabeça para fazer um trabalho. No entanto a culpa pesava em seus ombros porque bem, ela não iria ficar deitada na cama relaxando, ia sair.

Chegou a cogitar mandar uma nova mensagem, mas não queria cobrar uma resposta e sinceramente não se imaginava dizendo a Sasuke que iria sair com o Gaara. Não tinha porque ele saber disso, não era bem da conta dele o que fazia em seu tempo vago. Bloqueou a tela e guardou o celular na bolsa, saindo da cama e parando em frente ao espelho, analisando o próprio reflexo.

Não tinha certeza se o vestido de renda branca era a melhor opção, mas a verdade é que não tinha muita certeza sobre várias coisas. Esse era o seu primeiro encontro – se é que se pode chamar de encontro uma ida a casa de Gaara para assistir séries –, só de pensar na palavra encontro já sentia a ansiedade crescendo dentro dela e o nervosismo começando a aflorar.

As únicas vezes em que saiu foi em grupo, todo mundo ia, ninguém era convidado explicitamente. Idas ao cinema, clube, festinhas na casa dos amigos. Tirando Sasuke e Naruto ninguém nunca a tinha chamado para sair por interesse unicamente nela e isso era tão empolgante.

Colocou o colete jeans e voltou a observar o seu visual dando uma pequena voltinha. Não teria problema usar vestido, estava adorável. O celular apitou, era Gaara informando que já tinha saído do treino, passou a mão nos cabelos, jogando-os para o lado. Pegou a alça da bolsa e saiu de casa.

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **Sakura:** _Estou saindo de casa agora_

.

* * *

.

Não demorou quase nada para chegar ao _CoffeRock_ , tentou não culpar sua ansiedade por ter aparecido tão cedo. Focou na cafeteria, ela gostava de ir lá, poderia ser só a vontade de entrar em um dos seus estabelecimentos favoritos do bairro. Era isso definitivamente, cruzou a porta do local.

O lugar possui dois andares, a parte de cima fica a área designada ao café, com as mesas separadas, o balcão para fazer os pedidos e um caixa especifico. Já no andar de baixo funcionava a parte voltada a música com pôsteres e quadros de bandas antigas de vários gêneros do rock, além de estantes e mais estantes com CD's, DVD's, vinil e etc. Ao lado de cada estante tem um tocador para que a pessoa pudesse ouvir as músicas de sua preferência bem à vontade. Só não podia ouvir lançamentos, de resto a maioria era liberado.

Enviou uma mensagem dizendo a Gaara que já tinha chegado, Sakura foi direto para a prateleira de rock alternativo e sem querer encontrou um CD de um dos grupos favoritos de Sasuke. Da última vez que eles estiveram ali não tinha mais e o vendedor disso que não sabia quando teria um lote novo daquele em especifico. Talvez fosse um bom sinal ela encontrar agora, separou para levar, ele iria gostar de tê-lo em sua coleção.

Buscou algo para ouvir enquanto aguardava, manteve o celular na mão para que pudesse sentir quando ele vibrasse, encontrou um dos CD's do _Stone Sour_ na lista dos permitidos a tocar. Colocou-o no tocador, pondo os fones, puxou um dos encartes especiais que tinha sobre os lançamentos do mês e deixou que a música a embalasse. Adorava aquela banda, nem viu o tempo passar, ainda mais quando uma de suas faixas favoritas começou a tocar.

— Você é realmente uma caixinha de surpresas — deu um pulo quando o seu fone foi puxado. Desligou o tocador, as bochechas queimando. Nem queria pensar na cara que estava fazendo enquanto ouvia a música. Não tinha percebido que haviam plugado um fone ao lado do seu. Deus, estava em outro mundo. Guardou as pressas o CD que tinha pego na estante e segurou o que compraria para o Sasuke com força contra o corpo. — Nunca ia imaginar você ouvindo _Stone Sour_. Pouca gente conhece e se interessa pela banda alternativa do Corey.

— Uma caixinha de surpresas? — riu sem jeito, colocando uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha.

— É, chega ser estranho, sabe? Veja só, nos vemos todo dia na escola, basicamente, e eu nunca tinha que a gente pudesse ter gostos tão parecidos. — as bochechas dela continuavam coradas. Desviou seu olhar para as roupas que ele vestia: um casaco de lã verde musgo, calça jeans escura e um _all star_ branco surrado que parecia ter algum tipo de desenho feito a caneta na lateral.

Os cabelos ruivos estavam adoravelmente bagunçados, Gaara parecia alguém que tinha acabado de levantar e vestido a primeira coisa que achou no armário e ainda assim nele, de alguma forma, ficava como se fosse a roupa perfeita. Bem do tipo fica bom com qualquer trapo.

— _Placebo_ é bom também. Eu adoro _Meds_. — Sakura se virou para ele com um sorriso imenso no rosto, sacudindo o presente de Sasuke em mãos.

— Eu também! É a minha música favorita do CD, se bem que eu sou meio suspeita para dizer gosto de todas e as vezes me vejo elegendo novas favoritas cada vez que o escuto. — Sakura fitou os olhos esverdeados e se perguntou porque nunca tinha reservado um minuto sequer para conhece-lo melhor antes. Quanto desperdício.

— _And the Sex and the drugs and the complications_ — A voz dele era grave e arrastada e a maneira sussurrada como cantou a arrepiou por inteiro, poderia beija-lo ali e agora, sem se importar com as pessoas atrás deles ou com a balconista alguns metros à frente.

— Você poderia ser cantor, ia balançar muita gente por ai. — com um sorriso pequeno, estilo os que o Sasuke costumava dar, Gaara balançou a cabeça, colocando a mão em frente da boca.

— Eu balancei você? — Sakura encolheu os ombros, dando uma risada baixa e se virando para frente.

— Não, eu já estou acostumada com roqueiros cheios de meios para conquista. — Sakura tomou a frente, entregando o CD ao caixa.

— Ah, não! Que azar o meu então — Sakura pagou e pegou a sacola. Saindo do estabelecimento, com Gaara logo atrás. —, não vou poder usar do meu recurso especial: um show particular.

— Talvez possa, quer dizer, eu ser vacinada não quer dizer que não vá gostar de uma performance _prive_.

Gaara não morava longe do _CoffeRock_ mesmo, caminharam apenas até a próximo quadra, virando na segunda esquina e já estavam na casa dele, ou melhor no apartamento que ele morava com seus pais e mais dois irmãos. Era grande, austero, um pouco excêntrico, no meio do _hal_ l tinha uma cadeira vermelha oval que não parecia ser confortável. Segundo o Sabaku sua mãe tinha uma galeria de arte moderna, sua casa era rodeada de objetos artístico e de pouco uso em geral. Deu de ombros, era uma perspectiva nova e interessante.

A sala tinha uma das paredes tomadas por uma enorme janela com vista panorâmica, podia ver facilmente a praia um pouco a distância, se contasse as ruas quem sabe até achasse a sua, mas com toda certeza seria impossível ver sua casa.

— Você mora perto da praia, né? — ela concordou com um aceno.

— Em uma rua transversal da avenida da orla. — ele meneou a cabeça fitando a vista junto com ela.

— Deve ser enjoativo, não? Quer dizer quem mora perto deve cansar, não é uma novidade. Eu que moro um pouco perto me sinto assim. — ela aquiesceu.

— Se torna alguma comum em si, mas ainda assim continua incrível, ao menos para mim. Adoro ir à praia.

Respirou fundo, tentou encontrar algo que a descontraísse, mas o nervosismo tinha voltado, se sentia tola e apreensiva mais uma vez. Estava completamente só com um garoto, na casa dele. Gaara tinha pedido que ficasse ali na sala esperando sabe-se lá o que, torcia para que ele não estivesse arrumando o quarto, seria uma decepção muito grande se ele a tivesse convencido para assistir um seriado como desculpa para outra coisa. Sairia dali na hora. Fitou a porta as suas costas e sentiu o celular vibrar em sua bolsa, puxou o aparelho e tinha três mensagens de Sasuke:

.

* * *

.

 **Sas:** _Você é uma idiota!_

 _Nem acredito que furou cmg para transar com um babaca._

 _Ele é um babaca, mas boa escolha Sakura, vc sabe o que faz! Divirta-se!_

.

* * *

.

Mordeu o lábio inferior, sabia que Sasuke se sentiria enganado se descobrisse que ela tinha saído. Mas transar? De onde tinha tirado que ela ia transar? Ela não estava cogitando isso, a não ser que... fitou a porta por onde Gaara tinha passado. Eles treinavam juntos, será que ele falou algo no treino? Deu a entender alguma coisa? Começou a digitar uma mensagem para Sasuke, no entanto Gaara surgiu no meio do corredor:

— Pronto, você já pode vir — o fitou com apreensão, ele ainda a olhava da mesma forma e parecia despreocupado como antes.

— Para onde vamos? — perguntou com um meio sorriso, tentando encobrir o nervosismo.

— Para a outra sala. É minha casa tem duas salas, culpe a minha mãe — ele saiu na frente e ela respirou aliviada. Talvez Sasuke só tenha ouvido que eles iam sair e entendido tudo errado.

 _"Não é como vc está imaginando. Nos falamos mais tarde, ok?"_

Ele tinha preparado as coisas na segunda sala de estar. Colocado uma manta no sofá e um monte de guloseimas entre doces, salgados e chips variados em cima da mesinha de centro. O que atraiu o olhar de Sakura foi o pote de sorvete de creme com pedaços de chocolate. Ao que tudo indicava seria uma tarde deliciosa.

Sentaram no sofá branco, Gaara jogou a manta sobre o colo dos dois e pegou o pote de sorvete antes mesmo que ela comentasse que queria; deu play em seu _Blu-ray_ , dividiram o doce, colocaram algumas jujubas e gomas junto e enquanto a série passava seu nervosismo se foi. Tudo ocorreu como deveria, comentavam sobre o que ocorria na tela, riam de suas próprias piadas e em alguns momentos se viu escorando no ombro dele, enquanto ele brincava com das mechas de seu cabelo.

— Georginho me enlouquece matando os personagens dessa forma, não tem a menor consideração com o nosso amor de fã. — Sakura enfiou um punhado de jujubas na boca, bufando ao ver _gelo_ descer pela cabeça de um dos seus personagens favoritos.

— Georginho? — Gaara riu, tossindo ao se engasgar com um m&m.

— É o meu jeitinho carinhoso de tratar esse homem desalmado. — Gaara balançou a cabeça ainda rindo.

— Já leu os livros? — Sakura soltou um longo suspiro, aquiescendo — Ah, eu estava crente, crente que ia conseguir destruir seus sonhos de verão.

— Não, não. Já estou prepara para o inverno — sorriu largando o pote com as jujubas, se virando para ele. — Quando eu era uma criança de verão até dei uma _shippada_ no Renly com a Sansa. —Gaara fez uma careta ao ouvi-la — ela era toda fantasiosa e tem o torneio que o Robert fez em homenagem ao Ned, que ela fica lá suspirando, nunca curti muito o Loras, mas com o Renly eu queria, não vou negar.

— Ahh... não! _Shipp_ , não!

— O que? Não tem problema nenhum torcer para que os personagens fiquem juntos — ainda com uma expressão contrariada Gaara continuou a negar com um aceno de cabeça.

— Não curto shippar. — foi a vez de Sakura fazer uma careta, dando um leve empurrão no ombro dele.

— Não sabe o que está perdendo.

Gaara mantinha um sorriso leve, a fitando com uma intensidade que a desconcertava. Porém isso não incomodava ou gerava qualquer desconforto. Graças a ele a atmosfera tinha mudado, se tornando mais agradável e amena e o nervosismo dela tinha passado. Na verdade chegava a se assemelhar com o _CoffeRock_ , pois a mesma vontade de beija-lo ressurgiu. Sem querer se via observando a boca de Gaara, desviou o olhar, observando o vão da manta entre eles.

— Mas não é possível que você nunca torça para que os personagens fiquem juntos.

— Não foi bem isso que eu disso. — disse ele balançando a cabeça — Eu até torço as vezes, principalmente quando percebo a intenção mutua entre eles. No entanto com relação a GoT eu não sinto falta de um casal, a história não me leva a pensar ou desejar torcer por algum.

— Ah! Ok. Eu entendo e sim, a história é boa e vai além disso, eu não sinto falta, mas ainda assim eu quero — deu uma risada, que foi acompanhada por ele. Gaara maneou a cabeça, a apoiando no antebraço.

Ele estava de lado, com o corpo e os braços apoiados no encosto do sofá. Sakura tinha focado nele e dessa vez seu olhar não passou despercebido por Gaara, quando ela notou que foi pega no flagra, corou na mesma hora, buscando em sua cabeça algo para desviar a atenção dele, no entanto não foi preciso. Gaara se adiantou, pondo fim no espaço entre eles, colando os lábios convidativos, aos dela. A boca dele tinha gosto da jujuba de menta que pôs junto do sorvete, era a que ela menos gostava, mas por alguma razão o gosto lhe pareceu muito bom naquele momento.

Sakura afundou os dedos no cabelo bagunçado, eram bem mais macios do que parecia. Seus lábios foram sugados com avidez, um por vez, não demorou para corresponder o gesto, mordiscando o lábio inferior dele no final. Isso fez com que um suspirou audível escapasse por entre os lábios dele, era bom, era gostoso estar com ele. Não sabia dizer se era protetor solar ou alguma fragrância que ele usava, mas Gaara tinha cheiro de verão, que a impregnava e a fazia pensar em uma praia calma, melancias frescas, vôlei de praia, velejar.

Uma vez tinha velejado em um barco de um dos amigos de Sasori e Itachi, no começo tinha sentido medo de ir de acordo com o vento, sentindo as ondas quebrarem, mas tinha uma cadência especial em se deixar levar pelas ondas, foi uma tarde muito agradável e ela se pegou gostando de estar no veleiro. No final não queria era voltar para praia.

Seu corpo foi tombado, quase levado, não se incomodou, nem se importou. Gaara mantinha uma mão em sua nuca e outra em sua cintura a envolvendo com ela, a manta deslizou aos poucos do meio dos dois e caiu no chão.

O beijo dele era delicioso, abrasador, em um momento que sua língua foi sugada, Sakura chegou a soltar um gemido baixo. Uma das mãos dele acabou chegando a sua coxa e por ali ficou, acariciando-a e apertando ocasionalmente. O momento de maior ousadia foi durante a incursão ao seu pescoço, onde ele trabalhou arduamente, arrancando dela suspiros e mais suspiros. Em uma das mordidas em sua pele sensível chegou a ficar toda arrepiada. Havia até se esquecido de como se respirava e para que respirar servia, pois não queria parar, beijar Gaara tinha se tornado um exercício muito prazeroso.

Sakura prendeu o rosto dele entre suas mãos, tomando as rédeas do beijo, inclinando o corpo, impulsionando um giro no sofá apertado, Gaara a puxou para que não acabasse caindo, colando seu quadril ao dela. Ela desceu seus beijos em uma trilha de mordidas e chupões até o pescoço grosso e levemente bronzeado, fazendo o arquear.

Deliciosamente bom para os dois, aquele amasso esperado e inesperado, ao mesmo tempo. Mas como tudo que é bom acaba a campainha teve que tocar e arruinar o momento de puro deleite. O rapaz soltou um muxoxo e ela ergueu a cabeça.

— Droga, talvez eu acabe matando alguém... — sussurrou Gaara, erguendo-se aos poucos, tentando se aprumar da melhor maneira possível.

—Pode deixar que eu te ajudo a esconder o corpo no porão. — ele sorriu, os lábios dele estavam inchados e Sakura pensou que os seus não deveriam estar em melhor estado.

Mesmo sem vontade ele se levantou e foi atender a porta. Prevendo a bagunça que seu cabelo estava Sakura aproveitou essa pequena oportunidade para se ajeitar, pegou o celular para fazê-lo de espelho, mas parou ao ver o tanto de notificações que tinha: três ligações perdidas de Sasuke, uma de Naruto e mil mensagens de Ino.

 _Droga!_

Sasuke estava surtando por nada, ainda bem que tinha comprado o CD, pois já previa ao menos uns dois dias para amansar a fera. Deveria ter dito logo que tinha concordado em sair com Gaara, agora ele achava que tinha mentido sobre o lance da prova só para sair com outro. Muito drama. De qualquer forma se tivesse dito que ia sair, ele acharia que era desculpa também.

— Fala aê. Mandei umas mil mensagens e você não respondeu nenhuma — não conhecia aquela voz, mas de alguma forma ela tinha um tom familiar, uma rouquidão que já tinha ouvido antes.

— Estava ocupado, cara. Ainda estou na verdade, o que quer?

— Relaxa, só vim confirmar a nossa noite de jogos. Já falei com o Kiba, mas ele está indeciso parece, alguma coisa a ver com uma garota ai... — a voz estava se aproximando de onde Sakura estava, rapidamente ela deu uma última passada de mão no cabelo e nas roupas — Segundo ele só vai poder me dizer se vai no dia... — virou o rosto em direção ao corredor, a última pessoa que poderia imaginar apareceu, Neji estava parado na entrada da sala, espantado por encontra-la ali.

Sakura levantou de supetão sem saber direito o que fazer, talvez devesse ir embora, sentindo suas bochechas começarem a esquentar. Olhou em volta e chegou a abrir a boca, mas a fala dele a cortou:

— Desculpa, colega. Não fazia ideia de que estava acompanhado, Gaara. — a atenção dele tinha ido para Gaara que estava fora da vista dela.

Não tinha nem com o que comparar, Neji Hyuuga era ainda mais bonito olhando assim de perto. Nunca sequer tinha estado no mesmo ambiente que ele, apenas admirado seu belo porte físico pela janela de sua sala. Durante a aula de geografia dela a turma de Neji tinha Educação Física, sempre um deleite aos olhos. Todas as vezes que foi na casa de Hinata fazer alguma coisa torcia para vê-lo, mas isso nunca tinha acontecido.

— Ah... o que... — Não pode nem ao menos terminar a fala ou puxar algum outro assunto, pois rapidamente ele voltou por onde veio. E ela só teve um último vislumbre dos olhos claros e uma sugestão de sorriso por parte dele.

A voz dele ao longe parecia falar alguma coisa com Gaara em um tom bem mais baixo do que o usado quando apareceu, ficou tentada em surgir no corredor e começar a conversar com eles, mas seria intromissão demais. E o que o Sabaku ia achar se notasse o súbito interesse dela em seu amigo? E ela? Por favor! Estava divertido ali com o Gaara, não poderia simplesmente sair correndo atrás de Neji.

Não podia evitar pensar essas coisas, era Neji e se ela já não amasse alguém por tanto tempo, com toda certeza daria muita bola para o Hyuuga. Talvez fosse o cabelo, garotos de cabelos longos pareciam mexer demais com a cabeça dela.

Gaara não demorou a voltar, mas no momento que ele se sentou no sofá ao lado dela a porta da frente foi aberta. O irmão mais velho dele chegou e não teve como o clima ser restabelecido. Por fim ele a acompanhou até em casa, mas Sakura não permitiu que fosse até a porta, aquela hora Sasori deveria estar lá e a última coisa que queria era uma cena protagonizada por seu irmão obsessivo.

— Bem, eu espero que a tarde tenha sido agradável. — Gaara sorriu, dando um leve toque no braço dela com o cotovelo.

— Foi sim. Obrigada por me convidar para ir a sua casa e assistir a série com você... — o nervosismo estava começando outra vez e Sakura estava se sentindo estupidamente formal.

— Eu é quem agradeço pela companhia. Ainda temos algumas temporadas para assistir, com comentários de diretores, cenas excluídas e tudo mais. — Gaara estava escorado no muro da primeira casa de sua rua, mexendo nos botões do colete que Sakura usava.

— É verdade, eu ia adorar terminar de assistir com você. — Gaara sorriu, a puxando pelo colete para perto dele, tomando-lhe os lábios com suavidade em um beijo calmo e fugaz. O latido de um cachorro os afastou e ambos riram disso.

— Vou ficar aqui vendo até você entrar em sua casa. — Sakura aquiesceu, roubando um último selinho antes de se virar.

Não chegou a dar muitos passos antes de parar outra vez, não por conta de Gaara, mas sim pela figura esguia na outra esquina. Sasuke estava parado com uma bolsa de papel nas mãos, provavelmente tinha ido comprar algo para sua mãe, a cabeça estava virada na direção deles. Não tinha como saber a quanto tempo estava ali e nem definir como sua expressão estava.

A vontade que Sakura teve foi de correr na direção dele. Sasuke ainda deveria estar achando que tudo era parte de um esquema e essa cena não ajudaria em nada. Mas antes que fizesse qualquer novo movimento, ele começou a andar e sumiu da sua vista, sem aceno, sem cumprimento. Ela fez a mesma coisa, caminhando para a casa, olhou para trás algumas vezes e sorriu ao ver a cabeleira de Gaara por trás de um arbusto ao lado do muro em que estavam. Antes mesmo de pôr os pés para dentro de casa sentiu o celular em seu bolso começar a vibrar, mas só o puxou depois de fechar a porta.

.

* * *

 _._

 ** _Sas:_** _Não dá para acreditar... nem sei o que te dizer. Achei que qnd fosse escolher outro ao menos ia me avisar... Nossa!_

 _E isso ñ vem ao caso também... Kd a sua consideração comigo? Nós éramos amigos, você ñ falou comigo na rua, me ignorou, me trocou pelo Gaara... Quem é Gaara? Deveria ter passado o dia comigo!_

 _._

 _ **Sas:** E com o Naruto._

 _"Parabéns ao casal._

 _._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 **Nota:** Eu só quero dizer que e Sasuke surtando, morto de ciúmes. SHAUSHAUSHAUSHA Isso é meu animal spirit sim. Tadinho, o bichinho ficou todo paranoico, chega fantasiou com a Sakura e o Gaara. SHAUSHAUSHAUSHAUSHA

E Sakura, miga, a gente não tem que ficar pensando em coisa aleatória enquanto tá dando uns amassos!

E totalmente perdoada por dar uma babada no Neji, quem não daria. ;DDDDD

Gente, eu estou muito feliz pelo carinho de vocês, logo mais estarei respondendo a todo mundo.

Me contem o que acharam do capítulo.

Até a próxima;*


	6. Sol, sombra e água fresca

**Nota:** Naruto não me pertence e sim a Masashi Kishimoto, porém o enredo dessa história é de minha total autora.

Oi, gente. Capítulo fresco, espero que gostem do cap e uma boa leitura a todos;*

* * *

.

.

 **Dicionário de cama**

 **Por** _Fleur D'Hiver_

 **Sol, sombra & água fresca**

.

.

O Sol brilhava forte naquela manhã de sábado. Um dia perfeito para se passar ao ar livre, o céu limpo, a brisa fresca que percorria a orla. As crianças corriam com seus picolés refrescantes e suas mãos gosmentas, mariposas sobrevoavam as piscinas e o som dos esguichos de jardim tomavam o ambiente das ruas mais afastadas da praia.

Sakura ergueu um pouco os óculos escuros para observar o gato da vizinha de Ino correr para longe do jardim assim que o irrigador foi acionado. O dia estava maravilhoso, não tinha como ficar melhor; com cheirinho de protetor solar, limão e mel.

— Não acredito que ele fez isso! — O grito de Ino foi agudo o suficiente para incomodar, encolheu os ombros fazendo uma careta — Sakura, seu irmão é o pior! — Disso ela não tinha como descordar.

— Pois é. Sasori sempre consegue arranjar um jeito de fazer uma cena descomunal e transformar a minha vida em um inferno — tirou os óculos escuros _Ray Ban Wayfarer_ , bufando. Ino analisava as próprias unhas pintadas, sorrindo do relato da amiga. — Ele não deveria fazer artes plásticas e sim artes cênicas, o cinema está perdendo um talento nato.

— Como eu queria ter visto essa cena. Ainda bem que Deidara não é tão protetor assim, ou essa casa se tornaria uma zona de guerra. Nossos pais quase não ficam aqui e é obvio que eu não ia escuta-lo como autoridade, tenha dó. Sou bem mais responsável que ele — ela deu uma risadinha baixa, mexendo nas mechas loiras.

Não duvidava disso, assim como Itachi, Deidara era um amigo de infância de Sasori, o conhecia desde pequena e de todos os amigos do irmão, ele era o mais arruaceiro e desajuizado. O principal parceiro do irmão de Sakura, quando os dois juntavam nunca prestava.

— E eu ainda não te contei a pior parte — fez uma pausa breve apenas para salientar e Ino virou a cabeça na direção dela — Itachi também estava lá em casa. — Sakura tomou um gole de seu chá, aguardando Ino terminar de gargalhar. Sua vida era trágica, sua melhor amiga não deveria rir desse jeito e sim demonstrar solidariedade ao seu sofrimento, mas fazer o que. — E não estava sozinho, seu irmão estava lá também e acho que o Tobi. Eles assistiram a tudo. Tudo mesmo! Do começo ao fim do espetáculo de Sasori, a única coisa que compensa é que eu não paguei mico sozinha, Sasuke também teve que aguentar, mas mesmo assim... _aff_ , eu queria matar o meu irmão.

— Aí, Sakura. Como é triste ser você. — Suspirou, de fato, não poderia negar. Ter um irmão louco e ser ignorada pelo cara que você curte não é nada fácil, muito menos feliz.

O som do _timer_ soou e ambas as garotas se viraram em suas espreguiçadeiras. Sakura ajeitou a calcinha de seu biquíni e jogou o cabelo para o lado, mantendo suas costas livres. Ino programou o pequeno aparelho para tocar daqui a quinze minutos. Não aceitava de maneira alguma que seu bronzeado ficasse com alguma parte desregular, preservava pela uniformidade.

— Como faremos para queimar a lateral do corpo? — Perguntou, sem conseguir evitar a ironia. Ino revirou os olhos.

— Vou fingir que não ouvi isso. Ok, Sakura? — Não disse nada, puxou a edição nova da _Teen Vogue_ que Ino tinha comprado e a apoiou na espreguiçadeira, folheando despreocupada sobre o olhar atento da amiga.

Ino não tinha chamado Sakura para tomar banho de sol apenas para desfrutar de sua companhia. Não que não gostasse de estar com ela, muito pelo contrário, adorava. Mas tinha um motivo particular para não terem ido à praia com o resto dos amigos e ela ter preferido ali, sozinhas e afastadas de todos.

Eventos peculiares andavam acontecendo em volta de Sakura. Aparentemente ela e Sasuke não estavam mais se falando e o rompimento entre os dois foi percebido pela Yamanaka no dia após aquela incomum conversa na lanchonete. E seja o por qual motivo for, a impressão que passava é que tinha partido dele, pois Ino viu durante a semana Sakura tentar puxar assunto diversas vezes e ser repelida. Gaara andava muito interessado na biblioteca da escola e Sakura tinha um contatinho que a fazia dar risinhos sempre que olhava para o celular.

A primeira coisa que fez ao chegar em casa pós conversa com Sasuke foi enviar uma mensagem para Sakura, que só veio a responder horas depois. Marcou de contar tudo na escola, mas ao notar todas essas mudanças desistiu. Porque tinha quase certeza e poderia apostar que Sakura era o centro de toda essa história. O que significava uma única coisa: Sakura não andava compartilhando muitas informações.

Com essa conclusão desistiu de fofocar e tentou realmente abstrair, elas eram amigas, mas não a obrigaria a contar tudo. Apesar de que nunca ter sido preciso obrigar, sabia tudo sobre a vida de Sakura assim como Sakura sabia tudo sobre a vida dela. No entanto se agora ela não queria mais contar, o que poderia fazer? Nada. Mas como era difícil ter sua mente maquinando mil teorias e não falar nenhuma porque estava dando espaço para outra pessoa tomar a iniciativa, ou não tomar, que seja, não era da natureza de Ino se conter.

Desde quando, em que universo, Ino Yamanaka se contem?

— E então... quando eu vou ficar sabendo? — Sakura continuou a observar as novas cores de batom para o inverno, alheia ao olhar fulminante que recebia.

— Sabendo o que? — Ino revirou os olhos, queria sacudir Sakura.

— Sobre a sua ficada com o Gaara e o que vocês andam fazendo na biblioteca — Sakura tossiu desconcertada, as bochechas ruborizando. Encarou Ino rapidamente e desviou logo em seguida.

— Nós não fazemos nada na biblioteca! Conversamos e só... — Sakura umedeceu os lábios, tomou mais um pouco do chá gelado, sua garganta estava secada — Talvez... role um beijo ou outro, mas não é nada sério... Ino... não é como se eu quisesse fazer algo pelas suas costas, só não sabia como te contar. Apesar de ter a certeza que você não se importaria com isso, não sabia como chegar e falar sobre... — Ino deu de ombros, achando graça do desconcerto de Sakura.

— Eu não me importo mesmo e poderia contar como conta quando fica com qualquer outro cara, não ficaria um clima entre nós — fitou Sakura de soslaio, ela parecia mais aliviada, mas sem culpa por não estar contando exatamente tudo. — Então vocês ficaram mesmo?

— Sim, depois da aula de educação física. — Ino coçou a testa, focando sua atenção na piscina parada.

— Ele teve treino de beisebol nesse dia, né?

— Teve sim, foi depois do treino. Nós fomos para casa dele, assistimos séries e demos uns amassos — a Yamanaka deu uma risada breve balançando a cabeça. As coisas estavam encaixando agora, realmente, só podia ser isso.

— Ele é um gatinho e gostoso horrores, tem uma coisa que... — levou uma das mãos a barriga e foi subindo até a boca, estremecendo ao final — Sobe, sabe? Não sei explicar. Enfim ele é uma tentação, mas infelizmente tem aquela bagagem de chatice _nerd_ — revirou os olhos, bufando. — Cansava e o corpo magnifico e a coisa que sobe não foram o suficiente para me segurar.

— Hey, não são chatices _nerds_ , são coisas muito divertidas e interessantes. Você deveria dar uma chance, certeza que iria gostar. — Ela fez uma pequena careta com esse comentário.

— Eu tinha me esquecido que você também gostava dessas coisas esquisitas e isso só me faz pensar: por que eu não pensei em junta-los antes? — Sakura encolheu os ombros, balançando a cabeça.

— Provavelmente porque você estava ocupada demais se atracando por aí, _querida_ amiga.

— Eu poderia negar, mas se atracar por aí é tão bom. — Sakura revirou os olhos, voltando sua atenção para a revista. Ino não tinha jeito. — Mas mudando de assunto... você viu?

— O que eu deveria ter visto, Ino? — A Yamanaka deu uma risada incrédula, enquanto era ignorada pela amiga.

— Ora, Sakura! Pare de bancar a desentendida. Você viu e provou o _churros_ ou não? — Parou de ler a matéria sobre jeans ter voltado com tudo, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas para a Ino que a fitava com uma expressão cheia de expectativa.

— Churros, Ino? Isso é sério? Não tem um termo que não me impeça de ter pensamento impuros toda vez que ver um carrinho em frente à escola?

— Não! Ou prefere que eu comece a usar uns termos ligados a natureza? — Ino ergueu o tronco, se sentando na espreguiçadeira com as pernas cruzadas. — Vara, pau, tora! Tora me faz dar risadas, mas está valendo se deixar a madame mais à vontade com o rapaz da carrocinha.

— Churros está muito bom. Churros está ótimo! — Suas bochechas estavam avermelhadas, mas fingia não dar a devida atenção para aquele assunto. — De qualquer forma eu não vi. Nem _churros_ , nem tora, nem nada... — afundou o rosto na revista, torcendo para que aquela conversa acabasse.

— Mas por que?

— Porque eu ainda não me sinto pronta para isso. — Ino parou, Sakura estava inclinada, tão vermelha quanto um pimentão, dando risadinhas e repetindo o termo que tinha proferido há alguns instantes. Não parecia mentir quando dizia não estar preparada, era sincera, podia julgar isso, mas...

— Não sabe o que está perdendo. — Sakura aquiesceu, passando a mão pelo cabelo, ainda sobre o olhar atento de Ino — Por falar em sexo eu tive uma conversa muito estranha com Sasuke... — Sakura a fitou, mas se arrependeu e desviou os olhos para a bandeja de sanduiches que a empregada de Ino tinha deixado ali para elas. Não queria demonstrar interesse no que Sasuke andava falando por aí. — Você tem falado com ele?

— Você sabe que não. Ele brigou comigo porque acha que eu o enganei, apesar de ter explicado por e-mail, por inbox no face, no wpp, no direct e pessoalmente que não foi bem assim. Sasuke está se comportando feito uma criança por nada! — Respondeu exaltada, fechando a revista e a deixando de lado para se sentar na espreguiçadeira também — Tem noção de que eu fui na casa dele e ele fingiu que não estava? Nossa, que ódio que eu fiquei! Eu sabia que ele estava lá, eu fiquei na esquina esperando ele ir à padaria, metódico como é ele foi no mesmo horário que vai todos os dias. Foi por isso que eu disse que não ia mais me importar com ele, porque eu fiz de tudo para tentar mostrar que não era como ele estava imaginando que não o tinha deixado de lado ou "traído", mas ele não quer entender e ainda tem esse tipo de comportamento. — bufou, batendo a revista na própria coxa. — Não vou ficar me estressando com o Sasuke.

— Traído? Como assim? Como você poderia traí-lo? — Fitou Ino com os olhos esbugalhados, abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, dando umas risadinhas nervosas.

— Ele acha, pensa que eu armei para não ir fazer o trabalho de biologia, porque eu disse que estava esgotada por conta da prova da Tsunade. Mas eu estava esgotada para fazer trabalho e não ver série, enfim... ele se sentiu muito ofendido... deixa-lo de lado por conta do Gaara, que eu "preferi" um desconhecido. E nossa, olha que pensamento bobo, ele é... era, tanto faz, meu melhor amigo, não o deixaria de lado assim. — Sua resposta tinha sido uma bosta, sabia que Ino estava olhando para ela desconfiada, fez o possível para não a encarar de volta. — Deveríamos ir ao shopping semana que vem. Eu fui com a minha mãe esses dias e acho que a gente consegue montar uns looks daqui — pegou a revista para sinalizar, sorrindo sem graça — com os preços bem em conta, o que acha?

— Podemos ir essa semana. Estou querendo alguns sapatos novos e faz tempo que a gente não tem um dia de garotas. — Sorriu, jogando as madeixas loiras para trás, fitou o timer sobre a bancada, lembrando-se que deveria está focada em seu bronzeamento perfeito. — Sakura... posso perguntar uma coisa?

— Pergunte.

— Você e o Sasuke... esse lance de "preferir"... não vai além de relação de amizade? — Por um momento Ino achou que Sakura fosse jogar a revista na sua cara e pular da cadeira para o buraco mais próximos. Ela riu nervosa outra vez, o olhar correndo de um canto a outro sem focar em nada.

— O que? Você acha que o Sasuke gosta de mim? — Negou com o aceno breve.

— Não é nesse sentido que falo, também. Porém não estranharia se acabasse descobrindo isso.

— Sobre qual sentido você fala? — Ino fitou Sakura atentamente.

— O Sasuke está ficando com alguém, eu tenho certeza disso, colocaria minha mão no fogo. Então não sei...pensei que poderia ser você. Por que não? — Inclinou o corpo para frente, com um sorrisinho faceiro em seu rosto alvo. Sakura ficou quieta, sem corresponder ao sorriso da amiga.

— Não acho que vá além de ciúme de amigo e também não sei nada sobre o Sasuke estar com alguém.

— É mesmo?

— Sim, não sei de nada.

— Certo.

Sakura fitou a amiga por um tempo, mas Ino não já tinha dispersado sua atenção, remexia o gelo de seu chá preto de limão, tomando alguns pequenos goles. Por um momento pensou em contar. Não custava nada, Ino era sua melhor amiga, não tinha uma razão concreta para não contar. Só que queria mesmo manter essa história em sigilo.

— Você viu a bota de cano longo da página 70, quero ela para mim. Sou capaz de vender um rim por ela — Ino já tinha voltado a se deitar na espreguiçadeira em sua posição para o bronzeamento perfeito que ambas haviam esquecido nesses últimos minutos. — Vou ver se pego o cartão com a minha mãe quando formos ao shopping. Você vai fazer o mesmo?

— Acho que sim — respondeu praticamente no automático. Deitando-se de barriga para cima e fitando as diversas opções de coroas de flores, queria uma faz tempo. — Vou convidar a Hinata para ir conosco. — Ino bufou em seu canto.

— Não ouse! Não quero essa garota entre a gente.

— Tudo isso por causa daquela palhaçada sobre o Kiba? — Ino soltou um muxoxo de indignação e Sakura preferiu ignorar o surto da amiga. — Você deveria parar com essa infantilidade. Hinata é uma pessoa muito legal e ela não está afim dele.

— Não é infantilidade quando eu sei que tem algo acontecendo. — Largou o que estava fazendo e se sentou ao lado da perna de Sakura, arrancando a revista de suas mãos. — Ela é sonsa e quer bancar a santa, mas aquela cara não me engana.

Sakura revirou os olhos e se levantou, não tinha porque continuar a ouvir aquela história que já conhecia de outros carnavais. Preparou-se para entrar na piscina, se Ino tinha um defeito era ser absurdamente competitiva. Pobre, Hinata. Com toda certeza ninguém ia conseguir tirar da cabeça da Yamanaka que ela não era um perigo em potencial. Será que ela não conseguia notar o claro interesse da Hyuuga pelo Naruto?

 **(...)**

Todo aquele breu incomodava. A única luz proveniente daquele quarto vinha da tela da tevê, o que apesar de grande, não era o suficiente para iluminar nem metade do aposento. Tinha que acabar com aquela palhaçada que já estava durando tempo demais. Naruto se levantou da cama zoneada e puxou a cortina, permitindo que o brilho do Sol tomasse todo o lugar.

— Porra, some daqui, fecha essa cortina — Sasuke se arrastou para o canto, afastando-se da claridade que tomava seu quarto, era tanta luz que seus olhos desacostumados queimaram. — Eu quero ficar sozinho.

— Isso é sério? — Do canto em que se enfiou Sasuke continuou seu jogo ignorando completamente o amigo, que resolveu se enfiar na frente da tela. — Você está se comportando como um emo de coração partido. Não me ligo muito em tendências, mas até onde sei, essa já passou. Vamos sair do quarto, Conde Drácula?

— Some!

— É curioso como na escola você gosta de bancar o bonzão. "Oh! Olhe para mim, meninas. Eu não ligo para nada"; "Uh! Sakura? Quem disse que me importo por essa garota não falar mais comigo. Estou muito bem com meu cabelo propositalmente bagunçado" — o Uchiha já tinha pausado o jogo, era impossível conseguir se concentrar com Naruto achando que o imitava de alguma formar. Jamais falaria daquele jeito. — Agora quando chega em casa se tranca em um quarto escuro e banca a Lana Del Rey. Qual é?

— Eu não disse que queria estar morto — respondeu Sasuke com desdém.

— Mas eu já estou sentindo que vai ser o próximo passo. — revirou os olhos, balançando a cabeça.

— Não fode! Como eu ajo e o que eu faço dentro do meu quarto é problema meu. — Naruto não se importou com toda a rebeldia do amigo, ele estava intratável. Sua vontade era fazer um vídeo de todas essas crises e enviar para Sakura, provavelmente seria assassinado, mas talvez Sasuke voltasse ao seu estado de sanidade mental.

— Tem algum bicho morto aqui dentro? — Tinha umas duas caixas de pizza jogadas no chão, a roupa estava espalhada, o uniforme de treino embaixo de uma garrafa de Coca-Cola e diversos copos de refrigerante. A situação era crítica. — Nunca vi seu quarto tão zoneado. Olha o que o amor não faz. — Sasuke ignorou os resmungos de Naruto e voltou a jogar, mas foi só dar play para o imbecil retornar à frente da TV.

— Se eu morrer e todo o meu avanço for desconsiderado por sua causa, juro que você não sai vivo dessa casa.

— Você está jogando GTA, todos morrem uma hora em GTA. Você já deu uma olhada lá fora? Já viu o Sol que está fazendo? — Naruto apontou para a cortina arreganhada e Sasuke levou as mãos as têmporas, massageando-as. Teria uma dor de cabeça daquelas se aquele idiota continuasse a importuna-lo. — É um crime morar tão perto da praia e preferir ficar no quarto jogando uma porcaria que você pode muito bem jogar depois.

— Porcaria? Semana passada você estava surtando por causa do lançamento dessa _"porcaria"_.

— Mas não estou perdendo o melhor dia do ano para ficar jogando. — Naruto se abaixou ao lado do amigo, sentando junto a ele no chão. — Você não tem noção de como as ondas estão perfeitas. — Sasuke fez uma careta, não dava a mínima para esse tipo de informação.

— Não ligo, eu não surfo. E gasto meu tempo com o que eu quiser.

 **(...)**

Jogou um pouco de água sobre a beirada da piscina, apoiando os cotovelos e descansando o rosto entre eles. A água estava tão boa, nem quente, nem fria. Naquele ponto ideal que levava todo o corpo a relaxar e desejar a continuar na água para sempre.

— Naruto tinha me chamado para ir à praia. — Ino abaixou um pouco a revista para fitar o rosto da amiga. — Parece que todo o pessoal vai estar lá por causa das ondas, poderíamos passar mais tarde.

— É provável que Kiba também vá, ele surfa junto com o Naruto. — Ino soltou um longo suspiro e Sakura deu uma risada breve. — Não vamos mesmo aparecer por lá.

— Ué? Eu achei que existia um plano em curso de sedução. Como espera conquista-lo se nem ao menos quer vê-lo, gênio? — Ino jogou os cabelos para trás e largou a revista, fingindo se importar mais com a análise da marca do sol do que a conversa que estavam tendo.

— O plano não é seduzir. É conquistar — Sakura sorriu, revirando os olhos. — E no momento o meu plano de ação é não sair me jogando nos braços dele. Ir com calma, sondando, me fazendo presente aos poucos sem afobação, até que estarei tão presente, mas tão presente que serei a vida dele. Kiba não vai saber mais separar onde eu começo e onde ele começa.

— Certo, mas assim para que isso aconteça, me corrija se eu estiver errada, você não deveria estar onde ele está? Fica difícil se conectar sem se ver, a não ser que seja uma relação virtual. Está entrando nessa agora?

— Você está tão engraçadinha hoje, Sakura. Muito engraçadinha. Hahaha... estou morrendo aqui. Eu vou ficar perto dele. — Ajeitou os óculos no rosto, respirando fundo — Só que assim, em uma praia com aquele corpo bronzeado avista, os músculos expostos pelas remadas no mar. Cabelos molhados e gotinhas escorrendo por lugares onde minhas mãos deveriam passar, vai ficar difícil me concentrar no que devo. — Ino soltou um suspiro tão longo, que Sakura quase pensou em se retirar e deixar a amiga sozinha com a sua imaginação. — Eu não vou conseguir pensar de forma coerente, o plano vai para as cucuias e eu só vou querer me atracar com ele.

— E qual o problema disso? Você se atraca com todo mundo.

— Eu quero que ele saiba que desejo algo sério e não só curtir, mas com as gotas escorrendo não vai dar.

— É... o poder das gotas. — Ino ignorou o sarcasmo de Sakura e preferiu continuar a imaginar aquele corpo moreno correndo pela praia. — Ainda acho que deveríamos ir. Eu quero ir à praia.

— Você não me ouviu?

— Ouvi, mas se quiser se atracar logo que se atraque. Não faz diferença é só dizer que quer mais que isso. — Ino levantou, exasperada.

— Ele não sabe que eu quero algo sério e não se joga uma bomba dessas do nada, ainda mais em um cara que só pensa em curtição. É com calma que devo ir para ganhar essa — Sakura afundou os ombros na água, apenas segurando com a ponta dos dedos a borda da piscina.

— Eu odeio esses joguinhos, na minha opinião se quer fazer vai e faz, vai e diz.

— Odeia? É mesmo? E está agindo assim com o Itachi? Você foi lá e _fez_? — Sakura ergueu a cabeça, fitando a amiga com seriedade.

— Eu fui! Sabe disso.

— E terminou muito bem, não é mesmo? Seu rompante de sinceridade foi puro sucesso — Ino cruzou os braços em frente ao corpo, caminhando em direção a beirada da piscina. — Desistiu depois do fora que levou ou está fazendo seu próprio joguinho?

Sakura não respondeu, prendeu a respiração e mergulhou, nadando para longe da amiga. Preferiu nadar para não brigar. Ino não precisava lembrar do ocorrido com o Itachi, até porque as situações eram completamente opostas. Claro que ela não tinha desistido, mas foi honesta desde o princípio. As coisas mudaram? Sim. Ela precisou estabelecer um plano? Também, mas não era um jogo para derruba-lo ou derrota-lo. Era só provar a ele que não estava tão certo assim e fazê-lo rever o que tinha dito. Só isso... não era uma derrota que buscava, nem vencer em si, mas um novo entendimento.

Emergiu do outro lado da piscina, saindo da água.

— Eu vou para praia. Pode vir comigo ou ficar, você quem sabe.

 **(...)**

Naruto revirou o armário de Sasuke em busca de uma bermuda que fosse minimamente limpa e aceitável, se perguntando se Tia Mikoto tinha noção da zona de guerra que aquele quarto tinha virado ou se até ela tinha tentado e desistido de reabilitar o filho. Pobre mulher, deve estar sofrendo por ter perdido essa batalha.

— Se está com medo de encontrar com Sakura pode ficar despreocupado. Ela está com a Ino. — Naruto entortou o nariz, geralmente acompanharia o amigo, mas dessa vez estava aliviado em saber que ela está com a amiga. Bem melhor saber que Sakura estava com Ino do que ficar imaginando se ela não está por aí se atracando em algum lugar com Gaara.

— Mas então Gaara vai, não vai? — Depois de tanto revirar, Naruto finalmente achou um calção decente. Jogou-o na cara de Sasuke, sentando-se na poltrona próxima ao computador.

— Não posso impedir o cara de fazer coisas de gente normal. — Sasuke observou a peça escolhida pelo amigo, suspirou, saindo de seu recanto.

— Tudo bem. Eu vou — levantou em um salto, limpando algumas migalhas de biscoito da camisa.

— É isso aí, vamos pegar umas ondas, umas gatas. — Naruto bateu palmas, se agitando no canto em que estava — Esse vai ser o nosso sábado, Sasuke. Melhor sábado de todos.

Não respondeu, ignorou os soquinhos que ele dava no ar. Alguém normal iria achar que ele tinha tomado uma boa dose de energético, mas era apenas Naruto, sendo Naruto. Nada mais irritante do que isso. Ajeitou o short e sem querer acabou focando no porta-retratos em cima da sua estante. Era uma foto dele e de Sakura tirada um pouco antes do começo das aulas, quando eles tinham ido à praia, mais o Naruto e seus irmãos.

Uma tarde quase perfeita, Sakura estava linda e afável, aceitou até mesmo ter algumas aulas de surfe com Naruto e ele participou. Caminharam pela beira do mar, mergulharam juntos, recolheram conchinhas e quase afogaram Naruto, tudo maravilhoso. Porém algo ocorreu um pouco antes deles voltarem para casa e toda a animosidade dela se desvaneceu. Ao chegarem na esquina que se separariam, após a despedida de Naruto e decisão de Itachi e Sasori em ir para um bar, ela fez a proposta fatídica que mudaria de vez suas vidas.

Agora ali estava ele, arrasado por ter dito sim. Como as coisas seriam se ele não tivesse concordado?

— Naruto...

— Eu.

— Ela te contou que eu a bloqueie de tudo? — Naruto o fitou, depois desviou o olhar preferindo observa a cama bagunçada.

Realmente não queria se meter no que estava rolando entre aqueles dois. Afinal também era amigo de Sakura. Observou Sasuke caminhar pelo quarto como se tivesse algo para fazer, fingindo tratar aquele assunto como outro qualquer, fingindo bem mal, pois era evidente tanto a sua apreensão quanto a sua curiosidade sobre o tema. Deu de ombros, balançando a cabeça em sinal afirmativo.

— E como ela estava quando disse?

— Bastante irritada, falou um monte e te chamou de infantil. — Sorriu ao recordar-se da amiga com as bochechas avermelhadas de raivas, mas Sasuke não estava achando a menor graça. — Disse que se fosse ao contrário ela não teria essa atitude.

— Só irritada? — Estava frustrado, aquela resposta de Naruto não tinha sido nada boa, na verdade tinha sido péssima. Como assim ela teria uma atitude diferente? Ele podia sair ficando com todo mundo e ela não daria a mínima? Que podia muito bem romper sem aviso o acordo e não teria efeito algum nela? — Ela não parecia triste, mal, pensativa, sei lá...

— Ah, Sasuke... — Naruto se ergueu dando três tapinhas nas costas do amigo. — Ela pode estar escondendo a sua dor, não sei, e também as mensagens que ela recebeu do Gaara cortaram a nossa conversa. Não sei se ela iria dizer algo como "estou sofrendo horrores por causa da ausência do Sasuke". Vai saber — deu de ombros, Sasuke o fitava fixamente.

— Mensagens? Eles estão trocando mensagens agora? Maravilha, era só isso que faltava mesmo. — Enquanto Sasuke andava de um lado paro o outro do quarto, Naruto estapeou a própria testa, só falava besteira. Ele e a sua boca grande.

— É normal, eles saíram, não foi? Devem ter trocado o número, rede social, sei lá. Não deveria ficar surpreso, era de se esperar. Agora vamos sair logo antes que você resolver ouvir _All By Myself_ enquanto se entope de sorvete. Gente apaixonada é um saco. — Naruto quase arrastou Sasuke a força para fora do quarto, pegando, no caminho, os óculos escuros do amigo em cima da cômoda. Sem permitir qualquer reclamação ou rebeldia de Sasuke até saírem de casa.

O caminho para praia foi curto, como dito por Naruto a casa dele ficava há três minutos da orla. Andaram até o final da rua e pararam na esquina, Sasuke colocou seus óculos aviador _ray ban_ e suspirou, como já era de se imaginar estava cheio. Naruto foi o primeiro a avistar o pessoal da escola, em uma área um pouco menos lotada, mas ainda assim com uma forte concentração de pessoas. O Uchiha o seguiu alguns passos atrás. Não gostava, nenhum pouco, de toda essa aglomeração.

Na pressa de ir para o mar o Uzumaki se adiantou e saiu na frente largando a camisa e o que tinha nos bolsos ao lado do guarda-sol no qual sua prancha tinha ficado a espera por todo esse tempo. Por incrível que pareça a prancha velha de Itachi também estava fincada na areia, coisa do irmão com toda certeza. Ele cismava em dizer que morar perto da praia e não saber surfar era um crime. Não é que Sasuke fosse um completo obtuso, ele até conseguia ficar em pé de boa, mas era tão raro quanto seu pai fazer viagens de família sem seu notebook da empresa.

Ao se aproximar da prancha, notou que Neji estava sentado em uma cadeira embaixo do guarda-sol com seu _DS_ jogando _Zelda_ , ao lado dele tinha uma canga e uma bolsa bem feminina, enrugou o nariz. O Hyuuga até que era legal, mas a namorada dele era um porre. Olhou em volta, em busca de Tenten, mas ela não estava à vista.

— Fala aí, Neji. Não imaginava te encontrar por aqui — preferiu não sentar, ficou em pé ao lado do Hyuuga, vendo se conseguia achar algum conhecido em volta que não tenha a tiracolo outro ser hiperativo, para ele já bastava Naruto.

— Sinceramente? Não encontraria — o suspiro dele foi audível e Sasuke se solidarizou, sabia bem o que era isso —, fui praticamente arrastado para cá. Não estou feliz com isso. Pode acreditar.

-— Tenten te convenceu? — Essa foi a vez do Hyuuga entortar o nariz e rir.

— Não mesmo. Foi Hinata, meu tio não queria deixa-la vir e ela está _super_ empolgada com os ovos de tartaruga que foram postos perto das pedras semana passada. — Neji apontou ao longe e Sasuke pode ver a garota Hyuuga junto ao Inuzuka em um daqueles estandes do _Greenpeace_ que ficavam na orla.

— Hinata é bem engajada, né? — Livre da ideia de encontrar Tenten, Sasuke se apossou do lugar vago embaixo do guarda-sol, se sentando na canga e retirando sua blusa.

— É, ela tem toda essa coisa ambiental. Foi ela que encontrou esses ovos de tartaruga próximo as rochas. Junto com o Inuzuka ligaram para uma ONGs eles explicaram o que deve ser feito para mantê-los a salvo e longe de predadores. Ela tinha que dormir na praia, fazer vigília e todas essas coisas que meu tio obviamente não permitiu. — Neji deu uma risadinha balançando a cabeça — Ela não se abalou e junto com o pessoal do estande ali arranjou voluntários para fazer a vigília, se dependesse dela ficava por aqui direto, sozinha, sem a ajuda de ninguém.

— Ao menos é uma causa nobre.

Observou-a ao longe preenchendo algum tipo de papelada, Hinata balançava a cabeça, enquanto uma moça de verde parecia explicar-lhes algo. Kiba estava ao seu lado prestando atenção no que estava sendo dito.

— E chata — completou Neji, parando de olhar para o jogo para também se voltar ao ponto em que a prima estava —, mas é o que ela curte e curte muito fazer.

Sasuke deu de ombros, nunca tinha sentido essa vontade louca de sair salvando os animais mundo a fora, apenas uma vez quando era criança. Sakura tinha encontrado um gatinho machucado no parque próximo a casa deles. A mãe dela era alérgica e ela não podia levar para casa, então em um momento de missão secreta eles o levaram para a casa dele.

O gato ficou escondido debaixo de sua cama, só saiu para ir à casa do pai do Shino, que era veterinário. Ele olhou o gatinho e receitou os remédios, até deu a eles alguns que tinha em sua residência. Foi um tempo feliz em que Sakura o visitava com muita frequência e os dois brincavam sozinhos o dia todo praticamente. Até que o esconderijo supersecreto foi encontrado por Itachi que já desconfiava que algo de muito estranho estava acontecendo.

Quando encontrou o gato, pegou ele para si. Pagou os remédios que faltavam, comprou ração e levou o bichano para o seu próprio quarto. E as visitas diárias passaram a acontecer lá. No fundo ele nem ligava para o gato, só queria deixar Sakura feliz. Deu certo por um tempo, mas Itachi roubou toda a atenção para si. Bem típico.

Sasuke colocou os braços para trás, usando de apoio para o seu tronco. De onde estava podia ver Naruto fazendo palhaçada para um grupo de garotas mais à frente. Conhecia uma, ou outra eram do grupo de animadoras de torcida, parecia que suas tentativas patéticas estavam tendo algum resultado afinal. Duas meninas demonstravam um interesse genuíno no que o paspalho falava.

Gaara também estava na água, mas não paquerava. Falava alguma coisa para um garoto um pouco mais forte e moreno que ele, com toda certeza era o irmão mais velho dele e junto com eles estava Shino, pareciam prontos para ir surfar. Sasuke estranhou ver Shino entre eles, não conhecia esse lado esportes radicais dele. Talvez fosse a convivência com Kiba que o estava deixando desse jeito.

— Hey, Sasuke — a voz de Karin atraiu a atenção dos dois garotos, Neji até abaixou um pouco os seus óculos escuros para observa-la a primeiro momento e depois desviou o olhar. Ela parou exatamente a frente deles, seus cabelos ruivos estavam soltos e jogados de lado, usava um biquíni com a calcinha branca e uma pequena tala que amarrava na lateral a parte de cima era um tomara que caia azul com bolinhas brancas — Eu não fazia ideia que você viria também. — Levou as mãos a cabelo, tentando dar uma controlada neles e no nervosismo. O vento estava espalhando alguns fios, os garotos não pareciam incomodados com isso. — Se soubesse tinha vindo junto com o meu primo.

— Agradeça ao seu primo, eu não iria vir. — Karin sorriu e juntou às mãos em frente ao corpo e Sasuke foi para perto da cadeira de Neji que fez uma careta. — Quer se sentar aqui conosco? — O sorriso dela se alargou e logo foi para o lado dele apoiou os cotovelos nas coxas e voltou-se para eles.

— Que bom! Quer dizer... — as bochechas avermelharam-se e Neji soltou um muxoxo. — Ficar em casa em um dia como esse não é a melhor opção. Você vai surfar? — Apontou para a prancha atrás deles, Sasuke deu de ombros.

— Faz muito tempo que não prático, eu estou meio enferrujado. Só surfei por um tempo porque meu irmão vivia dizendo " _se você mora perto do mar e não surfa tem sérios problemas"._ — Tentou imitar o tom do mais velho, mas com toda certeza falhou. No entanto ela sorriu, achou graça disso, era diferente do usual, Sakura sempre detestava quando ele tirava sarro de Itachi.

— Karin você pode vir aqui? — Sasame acenava esfuziante, chamando a amiga. Tomava alguma coisa e não parecia cem por cento pura, a Uzumaki fez uma pequena careta fitando a amiga e logo depois o Uchiha. Levantou-se passando as mãos nas pernas para tirar o excesso de areia.

— Prometo voltar logo para continuar a conversa. — Correu em direção as garotas e Neji gemeu ao lado de Sasuke. Fez o contorno do corpo da garota com as mãos.

— Quase poesia, sabe que ela está na sua, não sabe? Ela nem me enxergou aqui do seu lado, uma pena. — Sasuke deu de ombros, a verdade é que fazia tempo que ele não pensava ou notava qualquer outra garota que não fosse sua amiga de infância.

— Bonito, é só os gatos saírem para os ratos fazerem a festa — Sasuke conhecia aquela voz, conhecia muito bem aquela voz e Naruto garantiu que ela não estava na praia e sim em uma piscina junto com Sakura. O coração dele chega acelerou.

 _Que Ino esteja sozinha. Que Ino esteja sozinha. Que Ino esteja sozinha._

— Hey, você? Acho que eu te conheço. Estava na casa do Gaara no começo da semana, não? — disse Neji despreocupadamente. Sem perceber quão branco Sasuke estava ao lado dele.

 _Droga, não!_

— Sim, eu estava — como metal é atraído por uma, ele foi atraído pela voz de Sakura e acabou se virando no exato momento em que ela o fitou. — Olá, Sasuke.

Já podia executar o Naruto, agora mesmo. Matar o imbecil afogado. Sabia que vir a praia era a pior ideia do mundo.

.

.

* * *

 **Nota:** Sasuke, Sakura e Gaara no mesmo espaço não vai prestar minha gente, prevejo confusão na certa ;DDD

Espero que tenham gostado sz


End file.
